In A Fruits Basket
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: My sister and I have been arguing a lot lately. A lot like the cat and the rat from Fruits Basket! What will happen when we meet them and the rest of the Sohmas? Tohru was never like this, so how will this change the story? This is my first FanFiction! I don't own Fruits Basket.
1. We're in What?

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is fantasyanimegirl283! This is my first FanFiction, on the anime, Fruits Basket. I repeat, the ****_anime_****, not the manga! If it was the manga, it would be very long! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter One: We're in _What_?!

* * *

"Arya!" My sister called out from the kitchen. She sat hunched over, impatiently twirling her brown, thick hair. She stared at her computer screen, as if staring at it would give her answers. I slowly strode into the kitchen, nearly tripping over the long jeans I was wearing.

"My gosh, Arya! Keep that up and you'll barely make it up the stairs!" She began to laugh, then quickly stared back at her screen.

"I ran out of things to wear! These are your jeans! Anyway, what did you need?" I asked, lazily opening the fridge.

"I need some help with my art assignment!" She cried, "I can't seem to draw a..." _Crud, where's the milk? _I searched behind the yogurt and eggs. _I can't have cereal without my milk! _I finally found the milk carton. I took out a bowl, then tipped the carton over. Nothing! Not even a single drop! It was empty.

"And that's why I need you to help me!" She explained. I looked back at my sister. Completely ignoring her, I shook the carton in her face, saying, "Is there any more?" She slammed a fist down at the counter, "What do you mean? Were you even listening to me?" I nodded, "Uh, yeah."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? What did I ask you to draw for me?" My eyes quickly went to her computer screen. She searched up a tutorial of how to draw a realistic looking bear.

"You wanted me to help you draw a bear. For your art poster on nature, right?" I guessed.

"Damn, so you _were_ listening." She mumbled. I smirked at my small victory.

"So will you help me or not?" She shouted a bit too harshly.

"Ever heard of 'manners', Mai?" I shouted back, "Now stop ordering me around!" I noticed we were always arguing for the past few days, ever since Mom and Dad left for a business trip. I stormed out of the room.

"Hey! Don't you leave while I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

"You're not my mom!" I said.

"If I were you'd be so dead!"

"Well too bad, you're not! So shut up, you're getting on my nerves!" I stomped on the stairs as I got to my room.

I swung my legs against my wall in anger. It sent a shiver of pain down my legs. _Why'd I do that?! _It only took me a few seconds for me to then realize the aching, burning sensation had reached my foot. I tried my best not to scream in pain. I winced, gritting my teeth together.I stared back at my wall. Not even a dent. I sat on my bed.

"Why is she so stupid?" I muttered to myself.

"Arya!" Mai screamed once more. _Great. _I heard her quick footsteps get closer as she got upstairs.

"I thought you were going to help me!" She yelled.

I replied, "I didn't _say_ I was going to help you. I'm busy."

"Busy beating up a wall. Give up, dear, you've got no chance."

"Shut up." I simply said, then got an idea. I smiled a bit, "I _was_ thinking of helping you, my dear sister, but, with that tone... I don't know..." I trailed off, teasing, "If you had used your _manners_, and asked nicely, I wouldn't have hesitated. Then you decided to scream at me."

I jumped backwards, landing on my bed, and took out the first volume of Fruits Basket.

"You're a real wise ass!" She hissed. I could feel her glare through the pages.

"Yup, I'm definitely not helping you." I smirked.

"Ugh!" She spat, and smashed her foot on the bed, barely missing my face.

I shouted, "What the-?" She slapped the book out of my hands. It flew across the room and hit the wall. "Shoot!" I yelled, and reached for the book.

"You bent the pages, idiot!" I said. She just shrugged. My voice came out louder than I expected, "Stupid! This is the first volume of Fruits Bas-"

Suddenly, I felt dizzy. I stumbled, my shaking hands desperately trying to grab a hold of something. I collapsed, my vision swirling. I heard my sister call my name, her footsteps getting closer. To my surprise, she collapsed as well. She landed with a big thud. I held onto the book with my last ounce of strength. I stared at my beige ceiling, until it faded to black.

I woke up, seeing an orange ceiling. It was very thin, and some sunlight shone through. _How long was I out? _I looked around, seeing my sister still knocked out, but in a sleeping bag next to me. We weren't in my room. We were in a tent. I started to panic, thinking we got kidnapped. Then I realized I still had my book in my hands.

I was so scared, my breath quick, "W-where are we?" I scanned the area, seeing our two backpacks. Beside it were textbooks that were neatly stacked. I opened my backpack, seeing a bunch of my clothes, a towel, and my toiletries. Deep, at the very bottom, I saw a blue school uniform and tie.

"What the-" I stammered in confusion.

My sister's eyes fluttered open. She woke up with a start, "Oh my gosh! What's going on?" She turned around, stunned.

"Where- where are we?" She whimpered. Then, it hit me, as my heart began to race, my head throbbing from shock.

My voice was barely a whisper, as I choked out, "We're in Fruits Basket."


	2. Out of All the Animes!

**A/N: Hi everyone, it's fantasyanimegirl283! This is the second chapter! Things are going along smoothly so far. No Writer's Block! (Hope I didn't jinx that!) Thanks for reading and enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 2: Out of All the Animes!

Recap:

Then, it hit me, as my heart began to race, my head throbbing from shock. My voice was barely a whisper, as I choked out, "We're in Fruits Basket."

* * *

"We're in what?" Mai asked, her jaw dropping.

I repeated, my throat dry, "I said we're in-"

I froze, as I watched the air ripple and the atmosphere around us changed. Infront of me, was no longer my sister. It was an anime girl, from those Japanese cartoons. She had big, deep brown eyes, and curly eyelashes. She had wavy, light brown hair that fell down to her waist. Her skin was pale, with light pink cheeks. Both of us gasped in unison. I turned my head, noticing that all of our things were transformed into a cartoon, as if I were in a cartoon too.

"Who are you?" The girl yelled. She had the same voice as my sister.

I started to panic again. I looked at myself. My hands were cartoon as well. I reached for my hair, and pulled it in front of me. My heart almost stopped. My hair was anime. Everything was anime. I was anime! I gasped once more. My hair was short and jet black. _Okay, so not everything changed about me. _Then I saw some more of my hair. A deep blue and green streak. _I don't remember changing my hair colour! _I trembled, seeing myself as an anime character. I almost forgot the girl was still there.

"Mai?" I asked quietly.

The girl's voice shook, "That's me... Arya?"

I nodded in reply. She slightly opened her mouth, as if to speak, then suddenly burst into screams. I reacted quick, and clapped my hand over her mouth.

I hissed, "Shut up! The Sohmas don't know we live here yet! Stay quiet!"

Her eyes widened in fear. I pulled my hand away.

"Is this real?" She whispered.

"How the heck should I know? Are you even real?" I replied, running my hands through my hair.

I lightly touched Mai's arm. It felt real, but... It wasn't. I wasn't. I was a drawing, a fictional character. I had to be. But even my motions and everything I touched felt so real.

My sister began to panic, screaming once again, but instead, in soft whispers, "What are we going to do? How do we get back?"

I slapped my forehead in frustration. Mai started to breathe heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks. It looked like rivers, as it gushed out of her eyes. Her nose disappeared and her mouth and eyes were larger. This wasn't real. No one could ever produce that many tears! But then again, this was an anime. Our tent began to flood up. The water rose up to us until we were underwater. I opened the tent door, then it washed away.

I sighed, "Calm down, will you?" I watched as my sister began to quiet down a bit, sniffling. My eyes lit up.

"Mai!" I exclaimed, "You just pulled a 'chibi'!"

"A- a what?" She stuttered between her sniffles. She looked normal again.

"A chibi!" I explained, getting a bit excited, "When an anime character goes bezerk and their emotions are exaggerated! Like- like, when Kyo's cat ears appear when he's angry!"

_Kyo... I can't believe we're in Fruits Basket!_

Mai bit her lip, thinking it over. She broke out into a grin, "No way!"

I dried my hair, while spitting out some water, "Yes way."

"So... we're _anime_?" She squealed, "This is so cool!"

"Yeah." I simply replied, suddenly getting annoyed by her excitement.

"But how? And why?" She went serious.

"I'm not sure, really." I frowned, placing my hands on my lap.

"And out of all the animes... Fruits Basket!" She sighed.

I wrinkled my nose, "What's wrong with Fruits Basket?"

"Oh, I don't know..." She sighed again, "There are many better animes out there that we could've been in!"

"Hey! Just because you've never watched nor read Fruits Basket doesn't mean it's bad!" I argued.

"I know, but..." She went on, whining.

"Oh my gosh, for an older sister, you sure are whiney!" I boomed, "In the story, we're going to break the curse!"

She nervously smiled, the anime water drop symbol sliding down her head. _Gosh, this really _is _anime!_

"Arya?" She chuckled nervously, "You're going chibi too!"

I exhaled, "Seriously? How did I look?"

"You're nose was gone and you had that angry sign on your head. Then, your eyes went on fire." She began to laugh. I laughed too.

"Usually the characters get scared by it."

Mai paused, tightening her fists. "So, on with it!" She demanded.

"Huh?"

"Explain the story to me!" She ordered.

"Well..." I thought for a bit, then blushed, "First thing's first... Yuki's mine."

"Okay?" She said, a bit uncertain, "How does the story start?"

"Well, we should be on our way to high school. Kaibara High School." I replied.

"Do I have any friends?"

"How should I know? Just say hi to whoever comes up to you and ask for their names. Now change into your uniform." I tossed her the outfit.

She got behind a bush and changed. I did the same. It fit me very well, and the skirt reached mid-thigh. I adjusted my tie then began to pack our bags. I stood up, and stared at the sky with my hand over to shield my eyes from the sun. I smiled to myself.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mai asked suddenly.

"Oh," I said, snapping back to reality, "That's what Tohru Honda does..."

She shook her head as she laughed at me.

"Now act natural, and remember, no one knows we live here. Everyone thinks we live with our grandpa, but _he _thinks we're living with our friends until the renovations are finished there." I explained.

I grabbed her hand, as we walked down the trail. The trees were lush, and the breeze was nice. I inhaled, feeling the cold, fresh air enter my lungs.

I sighed, "This is nice." Suddenly, I froze in my tracks.

Mai bumped into me, "Ugh, what the hell?"

A small shriek escaped my lips. I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was the Sohma house!


	3. The Sohmas

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, the story's going a bit slow, but everything will start to happen around this chapter. Thanks to the people who took the time to review! It means a lot to me! I couldn't describe how excited I got when I saw them (even though it was just two, but that just shows how much I really appreciate it!) Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 3: The Sohmas

Recap:

A small shriek escaped my lips. I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was the Sohma house!

* * *

"Act natural, huh?" Mai said.

I whispered, "I'm sorry, it's just-" I gasped as I fell to my knees. "It's the little figures of the Zodiac!"

"Let me guess..." She sighed.

"They had to be made by-!"

"My word," a voice said softly, "Do my eyes deceive me, or are there two strange young girls standing on my porch?"

I almost screamed. It was Shigure! _The _Shigure! He was dressed in his big, gray robe, holding his newspaper.

"Arya!" Mai hissed, "Get off his porch!"

I moved back, shaken, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Oh, it's alright. I just set them out here to dry." Shigure smiled, "No harm done. I find it hard to believe these silly little things can attract your interest."

I blushed like crazy as I spoke. "We really enjoy them! Especially the legend of the Zodiac. Our mother used to tell us stories."

"She did?" Mai asked, confused.

"She did!" I quickly replied, elbowing my sister in the gut. I ignored the little, "Ow, dammit!" and remembered what Tohru said.

"I don't think they're silly at all!" I smiled.

Before Shigure was able to reply, I added, "But, you forgot the cat." I pointed at the table, and tapped the empty space.

"You should put it right there." I smiled.

"The cat?" He mumbled, "Oh, yes."

"That's what I heard, from the old chinese folktale, right?" I asked.

"Yes, you are a smart one." He nodded.

"I'm really year of the rabbit, you see." I explained, "But ever since I heard it, I always wanted to be the cat."

He moved a bit closer. I tried to keep my voice steady, "My name's Arya Nadeshiko and this is my older sister, Mai."

Mai shyly smiled and waved. She didn't know the story all that well, so she let me do all the talking. She watched from afar.

"Nadeshiko? Aah, like the beautiful flower, you both are truly stunning. Oh, but how sad the rabbit would be if he found out that you wished to be the cat!" Shigure sighed.

"He?" I asked, pretending to be confused. I knew he was talking about Momiji.

"Nothing!" He said in his musical tone. I giggled a bit.

"Ah, yes, but really, you wouldn't want to be the cat." He said, moving even closer.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Let me tell you-"

BAM! A backpack hit the top of Shigure's head. Out from the shadow, emerged Yuki! I thought my heart skipped a beat. I stared back at him, looking at his purple eyes and dark violet hair. I held my breath.

"Quit doing that, you look like a pervert." Yuki sighed, "Sorry about my cousin. Just ignore him."

I smiled a bit, "You're Yuki Sohma! You live here?" _Don't scream, don't scream! Just act cool._

"Oh, hello Miss Nadeshiko." He said.

My heart raced. He called me "Miss"!

"You're Yuki?" Mai asked.

"Yes, hello." He answered.

Shigure groaned, rubbing his head, "What do you carry in those bags anyway? A dictionary?"

"I actually carry two."

Shigure sighed, then looked back at us, "So, I can see from your uniforms that you are classmates of Yuki?"

We both nodded.

He cleared his throat, "Then let me start again! I'm Shigure, Yuki's older and much less violent cousin."

"Hi Shigure!" I said.

"So, what brings you here?" Yuki asked softly.

Mai was about to speak, but I jabbed my elbow into her once again. This time, she stayed silent, and got the hint.

"We live around here too!" I chirped.

"Oh, where?" He asked politely.

"Uh, on the right!" I smiled nervously.

"Right?" He muttered.

"Well, we best be going!" Mai grinned, then was about to walk away.

"Uh, wait." Yuki said, "Why don't we just all walk together?"

I smiled, "Um, sure!"

The whole time, my heart was pounding against my ribs, my face burning with embarrassment. My sister just chatted away happily. I stayed quiet, trying to figure out what to say. When we finally got to school, I saw Yuki's fanclub singing their theme song. We just ignored them.

"Go walk around and find some friends!" I called to my sister. She was in a different class, so she left, walking deeper into the halls.

Suddenly, Yuki's fanclub jumped in front of me.

"Okay, start talking! What was that all about, Miss Arya!" One screamed.

"Why were you walking to school with Prince Yuki? Details, and they better be good!" Another yelled.

"No, really, it was just a coincidence!" I choked out.

"It better have been! HA!" The third shouted.

"Please!" I said, "Can't you guys think about anything other than Yuki?"

They all scoffed, "We are Yuki's fanclub and we get first dibs, sister!"

"Hey!" a voice called out.

"What?!" The fanclub shouted back.

Arisa Uotoni stepped in, glaring. "She said it was a coincidence, now get lost... before those big noses of yours gets bruised."

_Thank the lord for Arisa!_ I looked over my shoulder, in hopes of also seeing Saki. I ignored what the fanclub was saying, until I heard Saki's dull, slightly raspy voice speak.

"One more word, and you'll all get-" I heard a bleep go off somewhere, "-ed with electric shocks." That sent the fanclub running.

I wiped sweat off my forehead, "Thanks. I thought they'd never leave!"

"Did those fanclub girls bother you? Oh!" Arisa sighed, and threw her arms around me. I saw Saki out of the corner of my eye.

"Hana, don't actually shock anyone, okay?" Arisa said, still stroking my hair.

I smiled to myself. It felt great having them as friends. The morning went by fast. I ate with Arisa and Saki of course, and they told me rumors about Yuki. Then the afternoon flew, and I bumped into Yuki once more.

"Yuki, it's you." I gasped.

He smiled, "This seems to be a habit of ours now."

I blushed as I replied, "Seems so."

We were leaving the school together, but suddenly, Mai popped up, "Hi!"

"Hello Mai." He said.

"What's up?" She ruffled his hair. He moved back a bit, fixing it.

I banged my elbow into her ribs.

"Ow!" She moaned, "Quit doing that you little-"

"Oops, sorry, my arm fell asleep!" I lied, giving a sarcastic grin.

"I'm doing well, thank you." He replied.

"How's Student Council?" I asked.

"Fine as well." He answered.

I blushed even more as he locked his eyes on mine. _Why did I have to be such a fangirl? And why was he so _cute_?!_

"O-kay, let's go!" I began to walk outside.

As we were reaching home, Yuki asked, "Oh yes, I remember you speaking something of wanting to be the cat?"

"Oh, from the Zodiac? Yes, you're cousin Shigure forgot to make one." I replied, "And, it's just a little silly thing I thought of when I was a kid."

"Cats..." He mumbled, "Useless, foolish creatures." He faced us. "So, you girls are familiar with the chinese Zodiac?"

"We know the stories." Mai replied gently.

He began to speak, but I spaced out a little. His words were a blur, as he spoke about how the cat was never included in the Zodiac, how weird the legend and stories suddenly morphed into what we know today.

"A truly foolish animal." He finished.

"What's wrong with cats?" Mai asked casually, destroying the moment.

Yuki gave her a confused look, yet it was very subtle. "I guess I'm not a cat person." He looked down, the wind blowing in his hair. He turned to face me.

"Miss Nadeshiko," He grabbed a leaf that drifted by him, "I've noticed that you're looking awfully pale."

I gasped, "Oh. I didn't notice."

He spoke with a gentle voice, "You should take better care of yourself." He said as he walked away, "Perhaps we'll bump into each other again."

My pulse was still throbbing by the time we got back to the tent.

"So, how was school?" I asked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate I had in my bag.

"Hm? It was good. I have friends. Reina and Sango. They're pretty cool." She replied, then yawned, "So what now?"

"We've got jobs!" I answered.

"Jobs?!" She yelled.

"Yup, yup!" I smiled, "Now let's go!" I grabbed her hand.

"What? No way! I'm not doing any job!" She said angrily.

I shrugged, "Fine, but I'm going. See you, and don't leave the tent!"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know how the story goes so, okay."

I ran happily towards the Sohma building where I worked. I cleaned and worked until everything sparkled. The women who also worked there admired my hard work. I didn't mind giving them a hand because they were all so kind! I finally got back around nine-thirty. I went inside the tent, seeing my sister asleep.

"Mm? Arya?" She grumbled, half-asleep.

"I'm back. Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked, then grabbed a towel. "I'll be back, I'm just going to freshen up."

I was already expecting it, but as I opened the tent door, I couldn't help but get startled. I stared back at Yuki and Shigure, who were standing in front of me. My jaw dropped. They looked so shocked! Suddenly, Shigure burst into laughter, pointing and waving his finger at me.

I heard Mai shift as she woke up. She crawled outside, rubbing her eyes. "Who's outside?" She said, her words slurred.

Yuki sighed, "Shigure."

He stuck out his hand, and helped me up. Without another word - with the exception of Shigure's giggles - we walked to his house. Being the character in Fruits Basket, I felt a sudden sadness sweep over me. Usually, if I were reading the book and seeing Shigure laugh, I'd be laughing with him too, but I didn't. I just frowned, feeling embarrassed. Mai sat silently beside me, her hands on her lap, her back hunched.

"So," Yuki said over Shigure's laughter, "How long have you been alone there?"

"I don't know, about a week." I mumbled.

"Ah, that explains it. All this land is Sohma property." He explained.

"Where are we going with this?" Mai whispered in my ear. I forced my elbow not to make contact with her ribs. I gave her a look, which told her "trust me".

"Oh, we didn't know, sorry." I sighed.

Mai did the same. "Yes, we're really sorry."

"Can we just stay a little while longer? Only for a few more weeks, then we'll go!" I made my eyes wide, biting my lip, "We don't have much money but we'll pay for the rent and all."

Mai tagged on again. "Please let us stay?"

Shigure's laughter stopped, making the room seem a lot more quiet.

He said very kindly, "Those woods aren't too safe. We've got wild animals, landslides, the occasional weirdo prowling around... It's not too safe for two young, pretty girls like you to be living here."

I couldn't help but blush. _Pretty? That's Shigure for you..._

"So, you're done laughing?" Yuki muttered.

_What would Tohru do? _I looked around._ Never give up!_ I stood up. It was so sudden, even Mai flinched a bit. I shoved a fist in the air.

"It's alright! If we can handle all the bugs and nature for a week, I'm sure we'll be fine for a few more!"

Then, I felt myself go a bit light-headed. I swayed a bit before I fell back to my knees. I felt my insides go cold, then my skin heat up. Yuki's hand was close to my face.

He asked, "Is it a fever?"

Mai gasped, then shook her head, "She's been working too hard again!"

"Ice! I'll get ice!" Shigure yelled, "It's uh-" He pushed open the door, revealing the mess in their kitchen. "It's uh..." He trailed off.

"And you said the woods weren't safe!" Mai laughed, then plugged her nose, "Why do I smell dirty socks in a _kitchen_?"

"Very funny but-" Shigure stopped, then raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Ah, did you hear that? Another landslide." He said, suddenly very serious.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Mm, just instinct."

"Was it close?" Yuki asked.

He replied casually, "Just by the tent-" My head snapped back. "I mean, nothing!" He added in a musical tone.

"No need to worry, my flowers," He smiled, "It only hit the side of our house! The right side to be exact!" He chuckled a bit, "That's no where near... You're tent... On the right... Side."

Yuki slapped his forehead.

"Our stuff!" Mai cried, and ran out the door, "Crap!"

I got up and followed her. Soon, we were standing before our tent which was buried under dirt and grass.

"We have to dig it our before our stuff gets ruined!" I said.

I remembered all our clothes and supplies that we had in the tent. I started to scoop the dirt and move it to the side. I ignored the fact that my clothes and hands were getting muddy.

"Please, Miss Nadeshiko! You must rest! We'll try again tomorrow." Yuki insisted, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "Okay."

"Tomorrow?! There won't be a tomorrow if we don't have anywhere to stay!" Mai argued.

"Just stay with us." Yuki answered calmly.

"Yes, you'll stay with us! In our house... with us!" Shigure chimed in.

_Why is it when Shigure says it, it suddenly sounds really weird?_

We all went back to the house. Shigure began to place two mattresses in the living room, set with pillows, blankets, and a kimono.

"You're too kind, Shigure." I said, bowing.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Mai added.

It was already ten-thirty in the evening. I yawned. After we got ready for bed, Mai tucked herself in.

"Thanks for letting us use your bathroom." She smiled.

Shigure stroked her hair, as he replied, "Get some rest, no need to thank me."

She dozed off. I tried to sleep too, but with Shigure sitting beside our beds, I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So," he suddenly said, "You're the younger sister?"

"Yes." I simply answered.

"And she's not bossing you around, is she?"

"What," I scoffed, "Mai?" I paused, then admitted, "She can be at times."

I remembered I wasn't at home. I was in Fruits Basket, living Tohru's life. I had no parents.

I continued, "Ever since Mom died," _No, ever since we ended up here._ "- she's always been looking out for me, making sure I do things correctly." _It's definitely the other way around._

Shigure nodded. "Mm, well, she's just being a good sister."

"Yeah." I replied, "She's always telling me to be safe, like how Mom used to tell us before she went to work."

He rested his head on the palm of his hand. "That's good."

"I would miss how Mom would say it, though." I said. To be honest, I _did _miss my mom, back in our world. She was at a business trip though, so she didn't have to worry about our disappearance. She wouldn't find out.

Shigure gave me a pitiful look. "I'm very sorry to hear it."

I felt my eyes go heavy. I rolled over on my side.

"Thank you, Shigure. Good night."

He didn't move, he just whispered, "Good night, Arya."

"You..." I breathed, just before I drifted off to sleep, "You can go now..."


	4. The Secret

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Just want to thank again all the readers and for the reviews! ****BlackShadow98, thanks for reviewing and giving me some pointers. :) ****Enjoy and keep smiling! I know I will! This is where everything starts to happen, so yes, it will be VERY LONG!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 4: The Secret

Recap:

I tried to sleep too, but with Shigure sitting beside our beds, I couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable...

"You..." I breathed, just before I drifted off to sleep, "You can go now..."

* * *

I was floating. I was in the sky, high up in the clouds. The sky was a pale orange, like a sunset, and at the very bottom, a nice, soft lavender. The lavender deepened into a dark violet. It was the colour of Yuki's eyes.

_I'm dreaming, I'm definitely dreaming._

I woke up with a start. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The doors were open, and the breeze was gentle. The sunrays beamed down on the wooden floors of the Sohma house. I was still in Fruits Basket. _Yup, still a dream! _I gasped, and stood up.

"These... are mine?" I said to myself.

I bent down to check. In front of me were our bags that were buried under the landslide.

I whispered, "Yuki."

"I believe that's everything, Miss Nadeshiko." Yuki stepped in.

"Oh, Yuki!" I gasped in surprise. He sure was fast! "Good morning! Say... Did you do this?"

He nodded and smiled a bit.

"Thanks!" I smiled back, then looked over my shoulder, "Euh, but, where's-?"

"Mai?" He asked, "Oh, she already had breakfast. By the way, she's an excellent cook."

I grinned, then stooped down to check my things.

"Yes, this is everything, Yuki. Thank you, but how did you manage to get all of this? It must have taken you all night!"

He simply smirked and whispered, "It's a secret."

I just nodded, a bit confused.

"Oh yes, Mai and I talked about it this morning over breakfast..." He began. _Over breakfast? What did she say?_

He continued, "If you want, you're welcome to stay with us until you can move back with your grandfather."

I wondered how Mai brought it up.

"Wait, what?" I replied, snapping my head up to face him.

"I know living with two boys can be a bit strange, but if you'd like, we have a spare room for the both of you."

He was way too kind! I couldn't accept the offer, but I actually had no choice, but they already did so much for us! I didn't know how to reply.

"I- uh..." I choked out.

He slightly cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know!" I said nervously.

"We're not _that_ strange, Miss Nadeshiko." He sighed.

I gasped, hoping I didn't upset him. "No, that's not what I meant! It's just, you already did so much for us! How can we-?"

"Well of course, it won't be free." A voice suddenly spoke in my ear. I shivered. "I do intend to pay you for your services."

I turned around, seeing Shigure. I stammered, "Uh- my- my services?"

Then, I remembered what Shigure meant.

Before I could beat him to it, he grinned and exclaimed in a musical tone, "As our brand new housekeeper!"

He swiftly took our bags and began to walk upstairs.

"So, Mai's okay with this too?" I asked.

Mai appeared from the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, it was Shigure's idea, but heck, I guessed the idea for working for a room isn't that bad." She replied.

She winked at me, and clicked her tongue before she walked passed me. Her hair flowed behind her like a curtain. She ran upstairs. Yuki looked over his shoulder, and smiled at me.

I stuttered, "S-so, we might be a handful! I warned you, Yuki. Also, if my sister _ever _annoys you, be sure to tell me! I want to make sure we know all the rules of the house and everything. I'm hoping we aren't-"

"It's fine, Miss Nadeshiko!" He said.

It seemed like everyone knew what was going on - even Mai!

"You can do things your own way here." He added.

I knew what he was going to say after. I accidentally said it with him.

"Just be yourself. You'll be fine." We both said in unison.

I clapped my hands over my mouth, and blushed.

He smiled a bit. "Yes, exactly, Miss Nadeshiko." He looked down at me, staring at the kimono I was wearing.

"You should change. Here..." He passed me a pile of clothing. "Until we can wash yours."

I went to the washroom and changed. I gasped. _These aren't mine! _I examined the shirt. It was a long, white buttoned up shirt. _This is Yuki's! _I slipped on the loose fitted pants. I carefully rolled up the ends so they reached my ankles.

"Yuki?" I said, peeking through the opening I made in the door.

"Yes?" His voice called out.

"Is this okay?" I stepped out, holding my arms out. I twirled.

"A bit big for you, but you'll only wear this for a little while. No need to worry." He replied gently.

He lead me upstairs, where we found Mai already setting up the room.

"I apologize about the smell. We had this room closed up for some time. It's probably best if we open up some windows." He said, sliding the screen open.

Suddenly, I heard a crack in the ceiling. Then another. _CRACK! CRACK! _The ceiling collapsed. The dust settled, and out emerged an orange head. Kyo!

The orange-haired boy stood up.

"Yo!" He said.

He fell right in front of me, and cracked his shoulder. Mai was at the other side of the room, staring back in shock.

"Time to pay the piper, rat boy!" Kyo snapped, "I'm here to collect."

I scanned the back of him. He wore a black shirt, with loose beige pants, and on his right hand, a black and white beaded bracelet around his wrist.

Yuki leaned on the window and smirked, "Funny. I would've thought he'd send somebody bigger."

Kyo growled, "Yeah, that's right, you better get your tough talking out of the way while you can, 'cause I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face!"

He ran up to him, but before he could land a punch, Mai -not me- ran up and shouted, "No, stop! Don't fight!"

She collided with Kyo, and both of them yelped.

Poof!

He transformed.

Really, in the anime, Tohru asked them to stop, then accidentally slid on one of the broken pieces that fell from the ceiling and then landed on Kyo. _No_, Mai ran up to him on purpose, then smashed into him. She got back up, rubbing her head.

"Mai!" I exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She groaned. "What about carrot top?"

"Yuki!" Shigure stepped in. "What were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyo's not here, is he?"

Then, Mai's eyes widened. She burst out, "Oh gosh, I turned him into a cat!"

She picked up Kyo in his cat form and shook him vigourously.

She began to panic and screamed, "I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I don't know how it happened, but I'm going to help you!"

I was about to speak, but she shot up and accidentally whacked me in the nose. I staggered backwards, and was caught by Shigure and Yuki. They both gasped as I stumbled into them.

Poof!

They transformed as well. When the puff of smoke lifted, in front of me was Yuki as a rat, and Shigure as a dog. I looked back and saw Kyo still in Mai's arms. Her jaw dropped when she noticed the two other animals.

"What!" She choked out.

The doorbell rang. Her eyes lit up and she ran downstairs.

"Mai- Mai wait!" I called after her.

I sighed in frustration, and picked up Shigure and Yuki, carrying them in my arms.

"Wait up!" I shouted.

Mai swung the door open and yelled at the mail man, "Help! They're animals!" She pointed at the three of them.

I sighed, set the dog and rat down, then slapped my forehead.

The mail man chuckled, "Why, yes they certainly are! Here's your mail, dear."

He handed it over. Mai stood frozen in shock. Shigure, still in his dog form, took it in his mouth.

The mail man pursed his lips, then smiled, patting Shigure's head.

He laughed, "I wish my dog was as smart! Good day, girls." He nodded, then shut the door behind him.

Mai sank to her knees, running her hands through her hair.

"Dammit, how am I supposed to come up with an excuse if you guys transformed too?" A voice hissed.

We both turned around. The orange cat was snapping his teeth.

"Don't you blame this on us, you stupid cat!" The rat replied, pointing.

"Go ahead, say that again!"

"Stupid. Cat!"

"Why you little-"

"Cut it out, both of you!" Shigure shouted.

"It- they... talk?" Mai exclaimed.

Shigure sighed, "Anyways, it's too late for excuses. Might as well tell them the truth." He faced us. "Girls, I'm a dog. Yuki here, he's a rat."

"What?" Mai gasped.

"That's Kyo. Don't let his temper scare you. He's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder." Shigure explained, gesturing his head towards Kyo.

"What?" Mai repeated herself.

"So, you're animals?" I asked.

"Well, we actually turn into the twelve animals of the Zodiac." He replied.

Kyo turned around, glaring.

"Oops, I mean the twelve animals of the Zodiac plus the cat." Shigure corrected himself.

He went on. "The Sohmas have something called the Zodiac curse. If we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex or we're under a lot of stress, we transform. Takes only a little while for us to change back. The only thing is uh-"

Poof!

"We're naked." He explained casually.

I saw a blur of skin, and quickly covered my eyes. Mai did the same, but started to scream. I heard their feet shuffle then they got back in a few minutes dressed in their clothes.

"Heh, sorry." Shigure chuckled, adjusting his robe. His dark hair was messy, and fell over his face. "Arya... You don't seem so shocked."

"Oh! Me?" I replied, then scoffed, "Uh, no, I'm pretty shocked!" I bit my lip, gently punched the side of my head, then said through clenched teeth, "In here." _Gosh, I suck at lying._

"Also," I added, "Mai _was_ overreacting. That much emotion and shock is enough for the both of us. I don't want to make it a big deal."

"Big deal? They're cursed!" She cried.

I shot her a look.

"Uh-uh- But I guess I was overreacting! Haha!" She nervously laughed.

I slapped my forehead once more. I swear I was starting to get a bruise there.

"Whatever, now they know about the curse!" Kyo snapped.

_I already know, bud._ I looked at Kyo, then replied, "I thought how you transform is pretty cool."

He frowned, "Cool? What do _you _know about the curse?"

_A lot. _"I know enough." I answered.

"No you don't!" He shouted, running his hands through his orange hair. "Dammit, why are you even here?"

"Why are _you_ here, you stupid cat?" Yuki replied, defending us. He sighed, then brushed his hair away from his face. "You don't belong here."

There was a weird glint in Kyo's eyes. I saw this coming. Kyo threw his hand up, and karate chopped the table in two. I quickly pushed my sister and I out of the way. Luckily, our faces were spared, but at the last second, I got a cut on my ankle.

I hissed in pain, the exhaled. "I'm alright."

Mai gaped, "No you're not! You're bleeding!" She faced Kyo and scolded, "What's your problem?"

"_My _problem?" He yelled.

Yuki sighed again, the got up and slapped Kyo across the face.

"I'll get some bandages!" Shigure said, then left the room.

"You want some of this?" Kyo shouted at Yuki, shoving his fist in his face.

Yuki swatted his hand away.

"You've done it now girly boy!" Kyo snapped, then threw a punch.

"Yuki!" Mai gasped in horror.

Yuki effortlessly dodged it.

"Stop!" Mai yelled.

"It's alright," Shigure said, stepping in. He began to clean my wound. "They're always like this."

"The cat and the rat... They must hate eachother!" I said.

"You're a clever flower." He smiled, wrapping my ankle with the bandages.

I frowned, "Does that mean they're always going to be like this?"

"Unfortunately."

"Who usually wins these kinds of things?" Mai asked nervously.

"We'll see." I replied.

All three of us turned our heads to face the two fighting boys. Yuki kept evading Kyo's attacks, then finally, swung his leg, straight at Kyo's stomach. He went flying, through the paper slide doors, then into the yard. He crashed into the ground, skidding against the dirt before coming to a complete stop.

"Damn!" Mai moaned, covering her eyes. "That's pretty painful."

"Painful?" Yuki looked back. "Miss Nadeshiko, you're hurt."

He walked up to me, and examined my ankle. "You didn't twist it, right?"

"I'm fine." I said. "It's just a small scratch."

"It's deep though." He sighed. "Stupid cat and his stupid temper."

"Well, he learned his lesson, but we should be worrying about him." I replied nervously, "I mean, he's pretty injured himself, the way you kicked him like that!"

Kyo stood up, and ran into the woods.

"What's his problem?" Mai asked, standing up. "Imagine him at high school."

Then it hit us. We both exchanged looks. "School?!" We both shouted.

"Crap! We're going to be late!" She cried, then ran upstairs to get our things.

"I can't believe it!" I said, running my hands through my hair.

Mai appeared and tossed my uniform. She was already dressed. "Here's your stuff! It's filthy!"

"Whatever!" I replied, running into the washroom. I changed quickly then got ready for school.

"Ugh!" Mai stuck out her tongue, and pinched her nose. "Are you sure you're going out like that?"

I looked down at my clothes, which were covered in mud and grass stains.

"Do we have extras?" I said, "We don't have time to clean it."

"I think there's an extra uniform upstairs." Shigure smiled, then took my bag.

He came back, and passed me my bag. "It's inside."

"Thanks! Now let's go! But, Yuki, are you coming?" I asked.

"Uh," Yuki began, "I'll get ready as well. You two better get going, I'll meet you there. Make sure you don't forget anything."

"Ah! That's what I forgot!" Shigure said.

"I wasn't asking you, Shigure." Yuki sighed.

"No, not that. It's just, we'll have to tell Akito about this." He replied.

I shuddered. Akito? I remember watching the anime and seeing how cruel he was. I didn't want anything to do with him!

"Akito?" Mai asked, curiously.

"Akito's the head of the family." Shigure explained.

"Oh, we'll be going to school then. Thank you, Shigure." I smiled nervously, pushing Mai out the door.

"Bye, be safe!" Shigure sang then shut the door.

"Since when did we have extra uniforms?" I heard Yuki say.

"I gave her _your_ extra uniforms! Isn't that what she wanted?" Shigure asked innocently.

I heard Yuki sigh, "Idiot."

* * *

"Arya!" Arisa cried, sticking her tongue out in disgust when she saw me. "Aw, look at you! What happened?"

"What?" I asked nervously, "Nothing! I'm alright! Nothing happened this morning!"

"What?" She replied, confused, "No, hon, look at you're clothes!"

"Oh. Right." I sighed in relief.

"Come on, let's go get you some clean clothes." She smiled.

"I think I may have some extras, actually." I said, getting my bags.

"If you want we can use the dry cleaners." Arisa added.

"No it's fine." I said. I pulled out a black uniform and tie. It was the boy's uniform! I gasped, "Wh-what?!"

"Extra uniforms, huh?" Arisa sighed.

"I- I guess I packed the wrong one!" I cried. _Shigure!_

"Okay, we're cleaning your uniform. Just wear that one until we're done." She said.

I slipped on Yuki's uniform. For the whole morning, I walked down the halls wearing it, and my short hair was _not _helping. I heard some snickers and giggles as I walked into class.

"Miss Nadeshiko, is there a _reason_ to _why_ you're dressed up as a boy?" My teacher asked, smacking his ruler on my desk.

"I- I'm sorry, sir!" I said, looking down, "I had no extra uniforms, so I had to borrow and this was the only one I could-"

"Arya!" My sister walked into my classroom.

"Eh?" I gasped.

"Uo wanted me to give this to you." She said, and passed me my clothes.

"Sorry for barging in," She struck a smile at my teacher. "I didn't want my little sister to break any school rules, so I got here as fast as I could."

"Thank you." I mouthed out to Mai. She just nodded.

"I'll just be heading back to my class. Good day." She bowed at my teacher, then left the room.

"Well," my teacher replied, "Just don't let this happen again, Arya. Now go get yourself changed."

"Thank you." I smiled nervously. I got my things and went to the washroom.

Arisa was leaning against the wall outside. "So? I hope you didn't get in trouble."

"Luckily, no," I replied. "But this whole morning, all I've gotten was stares and smirks."

"Really? Who? Give me the names and I'll-"

"No, it's alright, really. It's fine if I looked like a boy just this once. It's not like it's a daily thing." I smiled.

"It's not like you looked bad in it. I think you'd make a cute boy." She joked, ruffling my hair.

I giggled, "Thanks! And thanks for washing my clothes."

"But seriously, Arya, how'd you end up with the boy's uniform?" She asked.

"UH!" I froze. "I guess I-" I bit my lip. "The dry cleaners near my house must've gotten it mixed up."

"So how'd you get so dirty?" She questioned.

"I tripped on my way here!" I lied, then got an idea. "See?" I pointed at my bandaged ankle. "My ankle's pretty messed up as well."

"Oh, hope you get better then." She smiled, then waved as she walked back to her class.

I quickly changed back into my uniform. As I got out, the halls were completely empty, except for one person, standing by the windows.

"Yuki!" I gasped.

"Miss Nadeshiko, I'd like to apologize about this morning." He sighed.

"It's okay, it was just this once!" I smiled, "And the boy's uniform was actually very comfy!" I wanted to slap myself._ What am I saying? Comfy?! He must think I'm weird._

"Wait, you mean about finding out your secret?" I asked. He stayed silent. "I didn't tell anyone, if that's what you're wondering! Don't worry, you can trust me!"

He slammed his hands against the wall, enclosing me.

"It's alright, I believe you. It's just... We still might have to erase your memory." He breathed.

"My memory?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"It won't harm you." He replied.

"How- how do you know that?" I asked.

He looked up, gazing into my eyes. "How? Because I've seen it before." He paused, then looked away, "And I don't want it happening to you, but I can't go against Akito's decision. That's why I'm sorry."

He began to walk away.

"Yuki." I called out. He looked over his shoulder. He tried to escape from my grasp. I gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be sorry." I said. "I understand. If you need to keep it a secret, then it's fine." I remembered what Tohru said. I tried to keep my voice steady. "You can erase my memory, but afterwards, promise you'll still be my friend."

He looked at me in surprise.

"But I mean, I don't want to forget about you, and... I think it's pretty cool how you guys transform." I added.

"You... You don't mind? It doesn't bother you?" He asked.

I could feel his gaze on me, his eyes watching the concentration on my face as I tried to find the right words.

"I've seen worse." I simply answered.

I already understood what he had to go through, even though the closest thing I came to was reading about them. It seemed really different actually being in the story.

I smiled, "I guess I should be going now."

"Miss Nadeshiko," He began, "So, can I walk you back to class?"

"Sure!" I blushed. We began to walk, our shoulders brushing up against each other.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"I should be thanking you, Yuki!" I grinned.

* * *

When we got home, we found Mai sitting in the living room, with the television on. It only took a few seconds for me to realize that she was asleep. From the back, you would've been convinced she was still watching t.v. I switched the t.v off and sighed. I quickly got a blanket and put it on her. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You two are really close sisters." Yuki said quietly.

"Yes, but we argue a lot." I laughed softly.

"How old is she again?"

"She's two years older than us." I replied, "Why? She doesn't act like it, does she?"

"You look the same age as her, sometimes." He whispered.

I got up and looked at him. "Why, because I look old or she looks young?"

"No, not old in a bad way, Miss Nadeshiko. You're face looks mature." He explained politely.

"Ah," I said, and brushed my hair with my fingers. "Blue and green hair isn't mature."

He laughed quietly, "Orange isn't mature."

I just nodded, not really sure on how to reply. He was obviously talking about Kyo.

"Yuki, I apologize about my sister. If we're going to work here, she shouldn't be sleeping on the job." I sighed.

"It's fine, she should rest." He smiled.

"Well, I'm here. Is there anything you want me to do? How about a snack? Do you want me to prepare something?" I offered, walking into the kitchen. He followed me.

"Or maybe I can-" I choked on the sudden stench that filled my nose. Their kitchen was a mess!

"Okay, forget I said that. I'll start cleaning up first!" I said, pinching my nose.

"Thank you, Miss Nadeshiko. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be out for a bit. I'll be back soon." He said, and patted my shoulder.

"Wait, where's Shigure?" I asked.

"Probably in his office, writing. I think he's going with Kyo somewhere soon, though." He said. "I'll see you in about an hour."

I heard him shut the door as he left. I looked around, then sighed. I took out some rubber gloves then started to clean. I first ran the dishwasher, then organized all the clean cabinets. As I cleaned more, I watched how it began to look more like a kitchen. I was putting all the garbage outside for the truck, but then I found a rice cooker. I gave a confused look, pursing my lips.

"Why'd they throw this out?" I said to myself.

I brought it back inside then washed it until it shined. _While I'm at it... I should make some rice! _I began to scoop the grains of rice into the rice cooker. I switched it on. The rice cooker let out a beep, then began to hum. It was working properly! Since everything was off the floor and in the right place, I used my spare time to dust and polish.

Mai woke up, rubbing her eyes. "My gosh, it's so clean here. And do I smell... Lemon?"

I laughed, scratching the back of my head, "Took you a while to wake up, and yes, it's lemon." I pointed at the rice cooker. "Can you believe they threw this out?"

"Wow." She laughed as well. She playfully kicked me. "Let me help you now."

She began to cook, chopping up corn, potatoes and carrots. She flung them into a boiling pot.

"This is easy!" She smiled to herself, stirring the pot.

I wiped the sink, tables, and windows clean. It sparkled as the sunlight shined through. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. _I've been working for about an hour! Which reminds me..._

I heard the door open, then close, as Yuki stepped in and gasped, "I thought I walked into the wrong house."

Mai giggled, "I see you've got some groceries." She pointed at the basket he had full of leeks and cabagges.

"Oh, I didn't buy these." He said.

She stared back at the pot. "Oh, well, I hope you're hungry. I prepared some food."

The rice cooker went off. Yuki gasped once more. "Since when did we-?"

I laughed, "I found it in the trash. Don't worry, I washed it."

He smiled a bit, "You two are really amazing."

"Thanks." We both replied. I blushed.

We set the plates down on the table then got the rice. We carefully scooped it up then put it on each plate. After, we spread the thick soup over it. The steam rose and wafted into the air. I inhaled. It smelt delicious.

"Go on, don't be shy, Yuki!" My sister smiled, "Try it and tell me if you like it!"

Yuki gave her a look of surprise, then shrugged his shoulders. He picked up his plate, took his chopsticks, then ate a bite.

His eyes lit up. "Wow, this is fantastic."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes shining with curiousity.

"Yes, it's perfect." He smiled.

"Where are Shigure and Kyo?" I questioned, "We wouldn't want their food to get cold."

"Shigure told me he'd be home by lunch." Yuki said, "I'm not sure what's holding them up."

"Oh, yeah, Yuki, where _did _you get the vegetables anyway?" Mai asked, as she took a bite of her food.

"Ah, yes, I was actually out at my secret base." He answered.

"Secret base?" She asked.

"Yes, if you'd like, I could bring you two there some time." He said.

"Cool!" She said, "That'll be fun!"

_SLAM! _The door swung open. Mai and I yelped.

Kyo stormed in. I haven't seen him since he ran off.

"Kyo! Just listen to me!" Shigure yelled.

"I don't wanna hear it, you think it's fun jerking me around like that!" He yelled back, stomping in.

Shigure followed him, dressed in a suit, with a serious look on his face. He actually looked... good.

"Now hold on, it wasn't- Okay, it was a little bit fun, but that's not why I did it, it was for your own good!" Shigure snapped, "And don't forget, it was Akito's decision!"

"Shut up, I don't give a damn about Akito!" Kyo shouted.

"Hi, where'd you run off to this morning? You're food's ready. Are you hungry?" I asked sweetly.

"Shut up!" He snapped, and slammed the door.

"Kyo! Don't take this out on the girls, and use the front door next time, and take off your shoes!" Shigure called out.

Mai clapped her hands together. "Wow, what an entrance!"

Shigure smirked. "Oh, lunch is ready."

"So what happened, Shigure? What's up with cat boy?" Mai asked, eating a spoonful of rice.

"Oh, him? He just needs to let off some steam. He's mad that I made him take an entrance exam." Shigure sat, and began to pile more food on his plate.

"For what?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, well, up to this day, Kyo is now officially the newest student in your school." He replied.

"Wait, where's he going to stay?" I asked.

"Uh, euh, well, with us."

Yuki choked on his food, and stood up, throwing his chopsticks on the table. "Don't you take a single bite. Get out!", he hissed.

Shigure chuckled nervously, sweat dropping. "I had a feeling you'd be upset."

I sighed, then continued eating.

"Yuki?" Mai asked, "Aren't you worried about Kyo making a scene? Or causing a fight? What'll happen then?" She smirked a bit, "Gonna whoop his ass in front of everyone now?"

Yuki smirked as well, then wiped his mouth with a napkin. "If it's necessary."

Shigure added, "Kyo's pulled a little vanishing act on us. Just went and disappeared for four months."

He rested his head on his palm. "He was on a mountain top, training."

"Seriously?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"Let me guess, he's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Yuki looked back at me in surprise.

"Sorry." I mouthed out. He shook his head as if to say, "It's alright", then continued eating.

"The point is, Kyo really wants to beat Yuki." Shigure finished. He stood up and stretched.

"Well, thank you for the wonderful meal, girls." He smiled, then walked into the kitchen.

We heard him yell behind the door, "It's so clean! And do I smell lemon?"

* * *

"Kyo, wake up!" I knocked on his door. "Wake up! Time for school!"

"Go away!" He growled from inside.

I kicked his door. "It's time to get up! Get up!"

"Hell, could you shut up?" He said, and opened the door. His orange hair was messy and covered his eyes.

"You're not even in your uniform!" I said, and passed him one.

"Whatever!" He said.

I brushed his hair out of his face.

"See? I'm wearing one too." I smiled. "We already ate breakfast, now we're just waiting for you."

"Damn, it's seven in the morning, and you guys are already ready for school?"

"Yup! Now come on!" I sang, and skipped downstairs.

"Stupid girl." He mumbled.

* * *

"Now listen you two," Mai said sternly, pointing at Yuki and Kyo. "I don't want to hear any fights going on today. I don't want any fights at all!"

"Yes, Mai." Yuki nodded.

Kyo looked away, pouting.

"Kyo," Mai said.

"What?" He snapped.

"Have a good first day, okay?" She said nicely.

She waved at all of us, then went to her class.

I looked at Kyo. "Do you want me to show you our class?" I asked.

He didn't even acknowledge me. I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Kyo, don't be rude." I said softly, then looked at his neck. "Hey... No tie?"

He shrugged. "It's uncomfortable. Plus, only nerds where ties to school." He shot Yuki a look.

"So, you're not a nerd?" I asked.

"What do you think?" He said rather loudly.

I winced a bit. He was so harsh!

"Just don't attract too much attention and you'll be fine." I said.

He scoffed, "Yeah, okay."

Yuki and I exchanged looks. Kyo grabbed a seat and was immediately surrounded by girls. The room was filled with chatter.

"Hey, is he really Yuki's cousin?" Arisa asked, walking up to me.

"Yes, he is!" I answered.

"Strange." Saki said. "His electric signals are exactly the same as Yuki's. I don't know, but it's something about them that's almost inhuman."

"Why would you say that?" I asked nervously.

Arisa laughed, "Hana, that's just rude."

Kyo was at the edge of his seat.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Leave me alone!" He yelled desperately.

He looked around, and for that split second, made eye contact with me. My eyes were filled with concern. I was about to say something, but he already turned away. He pushed open the window, and jumped out. Everyone gasped. Kyo landed safely on his feet, then ran off. The room fell silent, then burst into chatter again.

Arisa laughed, "That was hysterical! He looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath!"

Yuki and I sighed. He touched my shoulder and whispered, "I'm going to go check on him."

I didn't know whether or not to follow him. I reached out for him, but then pulled away. _Nevermind, this is between him and Kyo. _I bit my lip._ But then again..._ I ran outside to where Yuki and Kyo were. They were already arguing. Kyo grabbed the collar of Yuki's shirt. I knew it.

"Stop!" I said, pulling Yuki away from Kyo's grasp, remembering not to accidentally hug them.

Kyo shot me a glare. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you and Yuki from getting in trouble!" I explained, "Now's not the best time, Kyo!"

"Damn, butt out of this!" He gritted his teeth.

I sighed, "Kyo, really, it's not good to attract attention!"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Stop saying my name." He snapped.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know me!" He yelled.

"I know enough." I said.

"That's all you ever say!" He shouted.

"I do know enough!" I said, "I know enough to tell you that fighting Yuki right now isn't worth it."

"You sound like-" He grunted, "You sound like damn Yuki!"

"Is that bad? Maybe Yuki's correct." I replied.

"Shut up!"

Tohru never talked back at Kyo. I was wondering how I could be changing the story.

I relaxed a bit. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant to say that what I was telling you was correct."

"What the hell?" He said.

"I just should've realized. It's between you and Yuki. I just didn't want you to get in trouble on your first day, okay?" I said. "I won't get myself involved anymore."

Yuki reached out to me. I moved back a bit. "You must hate me, Kyo, so I'm sorry."

I began to walk back to my class, wondering how Kyo must've been feeling. Yeah, I didn't make him transform like Tohru did, but I did something worse. I argued back. I said sorry though, so it couldn't have been _that _bad.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and I didn't speak to the two since. I just came back from work. I walked home, wondering how Mai and Yuki were back at home with Kyo. Probably arguing or something. I kicked the rocks near my feet as I walked down the trail. I heard footsteps behind me, following me. I remembered what Tohru did, accidentally hitting Kyo in the face. I just stopped, and turned around.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Poof!

_Crap! I didn't expect him to be _that _close to me!_

"Kyo! What are you doing here?" I gasped, looking down at the orange cat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you transform!"

I was about to pick him up and carry him back home, but as I reached out, he scratched my hand. My hand stung by the fresh cut.

I pulled back. "Ow! I'm just trying to help!"

"You've done enough! Just stay the hell away from me!" He ran off, still as a cat.

"No, Kyo, wait!" I called after him. I carried his clothes.

Poof!

He hid behind a tree. I walked up to him. "See? Without me, you'd be naked in the woods." No reply. _Okay, be a bit nicer, Arya._ "Uh, I'm sorry I made you transform. I didn't know you were there. I was surprised, that's all."

I passed him his clothes. He fiercely swiped it out of my hands. He peeked a bit behind the tree. "You're crazy."

"No, I'm being kind." I corrected him.

He scoffed, "Seriously, no one would be kind to the cat."

He stepped forward, already dressed up.

"I would." I replied, "Why can't I?"

"You wouldn't understand." He said.

"I want to." I said.

He gasped, then looked down. "No."

I paused. "Okay."

"That's it?" He asked.

I wrinkled my nose, and replied, "What? What else do you want me to do? Argue back?"

He stared back at me in surprise.

"Well," I began, "I was going to tell you that I actually always wanted to be year of the cat ever since I was a kid." I waved my hand at him. "But nevermind, I guess I can't be kind to the cat, can I?"

"You're such a wise ass!" He shouted.

I laughed, "I'm just kidding, chill! But what I said before is true."

He looked away. "What are you supposed to be, some year of the cat fanclub? Come on!"

"Hey," I grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Didn't you want me to be nice to you?"

He looked back at me. "Whatever Arya, come on, let's go back."

I stared back at him. I didn't move.

"Eh?" He grunted, "What now?"

"Nothing. It's just... You said my name." I replied.

"So what?" He asked harshly, "You've said mine a bunch of times!"

"So? You've never said my name before." I answered. "And like you said, I can only say your name if I know you."

"I never said that!"

"Well, you sort of did. But anyways, you've said mine, so that just shows... Maybe, we can be friends."

"What the hell?" He gave me a weird look, his eyebrows high. "You're so full of it!"

"Full of what?" I asked, acting stupid.

"Ugh! 'It'!" He snapped.

"Oh, is 'it' nice?" I smiled.

"Just shut up!" He yelled.

I laughed, then began to walk home. He looked back at me with curious eyes. _That's something you never see everyday. _I thought, as Kyo and I walked back home. I didn't want to make it awkward, so I tried to avoid eye contact. _Did I just start a friendship with Kyo?_

* * *

"So, did you manage to pick Arya up after work today?" Shigure asked.

"How'd you-?" Kyo began.

I cut in. "Wait, so you planned this beforehand? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have made you transform if you-"

"Oh, don't tell me! You gave Arya a bit of a scare, Kyo! I wish I saw that. Arya barely gets scared!" Mai sighed.

Shigure laughed, as he sang, "Kyo's a stalker! Kyo's a stalker!"

Kyo yelled, "You are so full of it!"

I shot Kyo a look, then raised my eyebrows. I smirked. _Full of what? _I thought.

As if Kyo read my mind, he mumbled, "Don't even start, Arya." He pointed his chopsticks at me. "If you want someone to pick you up after school, don't look at me!"

"Okay." I replied.

Kyo continued eating. "Nyeh?" He burst out, "What do you want?" He looked back at Yuki, who was staring at him.

"Nothing." Yuki glared.

"You were staring!" He yelled.

"No, just looking."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything!" Kyo said sarcastically.

"So, Kyo. How was your first day of school?" Mai asked.

"It sucked!" He snapped. He was just blurting out random things.

"Sorry to hear that... So, do you like the food?" She asked sweetly.

He didn't really have time to think. "No I don't!" He shouted.

Mai and Kyo both froze, their jaws dropped.

Mai turned her head and pouted. "Hmph, then starve."

Kyo looked down at his meal, and started to eat again.

I stared awkwardly at everyone. "The food's good, Mai. How was school?"

She rested her head on her palm. "It was hard. I got a ton of assignments." She stood up and put her plates away. "I'll be upstairs studying." She went up to our room.

"Yuki?" I asked.

"Mm?" He responded.

"Maybe, could you-?" I began, then stopped. "Nevermind." _I couldn't ask him that! If I did, I'll sound desperate!_

* * *

The next day of school came, and Kyo finally decided to hang out with us today. He even played cards with Arisa and Saki! I was glad to see him socializing. At the end of the day, I couldn't help but feel happy. Like I accomplished something. But, there was an empty feeling in me, like I was missing something.

_Maybe it's because I was walking back home_ _alone._ I thought, as I crossed the street._ I actually enjoyed walking home with Kyo. He's so fun to tease!_

I sighed. _Work sure was hard today._

My eyes lit up, and I suddenly felt my heart lift.

"Yuki?" I called out.

There he was, standing there, leaning against the pole.

"Miss Nadeshiko! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. What are you doing here?" I said.

"I wanted to pick you up today." He smiled.

I was going to faint! He _wanted _to pick me up! He actually wanted to! I didn't need to ask him!

"Oh, really?" I tried to act casual. I secretly blushed. "Thanks. I'm so happy!"

* * *

"So how was work?" He asked.

We were almost on our way home.

"Exhausting!" I sighed.

I suddenly felt a hand on my back. _Since when did Yuki have three arms!?_

"Hey lovebirds! Get off the streets!" The man yelled as he shoved me into Yuki.

Before I could react, I slammed into Yuki. I looked down at Yuki in his Zodiac form.

"A-are you alright? I'm sorry." I cried. _Oh my gosh! That guy called us "lovebirds"!_

"Don't be. I'm the cursed one." He sighed.

I carried Yuki, cradling him in my arms, then folded his clothes and put them in my bag.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I was supposed to walk you home."

"Oh no, it's fine! Just knowing you came here for me makes me really happy." _For me. He came for me! _I couldn't get that thought out of my head.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Yuki, do you have something on your mind? You can tell me." I said politely. I lifted him up and set him down to walk beside me. I smiled, "You can trust me."

I couldn't tell from his cute, little rat face if he was smiling or not.

"For years," He began, "living in the Sohma house felt like living in a cage. Akito always wanted to keep me away from, well, everyone, as much as he could."

I cringed a bit at the name.

He went on. "What I wanted was to live a normal life, with normal people. I wanted to move in with Shigure and enroll in a school."

"I'm glad you decided to do that. Otherwise, I would've never met you." I grinned a bit.

"I feel the same." He replied. "I wondered why he let me go at first, but then I soon found out. I could leave the house, but leaving the cage... that wasn't so easy. I'm still a Sohma, and no matter how much I might want to, that's something I can never change."

He stared deeply at the road. "I'll always be different- I know that. What scares me is, if I get too close to someone, they might realize it too."

"I wouldn't say that." I replied.

"Have you seen Kyo?" He asked, "Unlike me, he's pretty shy when he first meets people, but once he gets to know them a little, he can open up to them and be himself."

I stared at the sky, remembering the conversation I had with Kyo.

"Well, Yuki, you and Kyo are different." I said.

"What, because he's the cat?" He sighed. "And because of what he is, Kyo can never be accepted in the Zodiac, but isn't it better if he can be accepted by normal people because of _who _he is? That's exactly what I've always wanted."

He looked away. "I guess that's why I get so mad when I see him because he can't see what he has. He's blinded by the foolish desire to be part of the very same family I've spent my whole life trying to run away from."

_He sure is chatty today. But, I'm glad, out of all the people he can talk to, he chose me. I'm glad he can let out his feelings._

"Yuki," I replied, "I don't care, cursed or not, people will learn to or already do accept you. We all have our quirks, our likes and dislikes. Differences, opinions, stuff like that. Being cursed... There's not much of a difference, is there? It's just what makes you, you."

"Sometimes I just-"

"Yuki, you're part of Student Council! You're the best looki- I mean, the nicest boy in our school! I can't say you _aren't_ accepted. So many people like you." I added.

He replied, "That isn't me, Miss Nadeshiko. They only accept me because I'm nice. I only act nice because I want them to accept me. Don't you see? Sometimes that's not how I really feel. It's just an act. I'm not a good person. I'm just... selfish."

His words. The way he acts kind so he can be accepted... It reminds me a lot of myself. How I would act at school, anyway. I would always be careful not to get in trouble, so the other students wouldn't tease me about it.

I shook my head. "You're not selfish, Yuki. You're just confused and unsure."

My voice hushed. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Even with your curse, I think you're still pretty lucky to be out here. Even with your curse, look at how many girls love you!" _Yeah, and I'm one of them!_

I added, "And it's not just because you're nice. It's because you have such a determined, strong, air to you. You're so clever, and charming. You have so much hope."

"Hope?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I smiled. "Hope. I could never be so determined to keep going like you, Yuki. It's really admirable. That's something you're not pretending to be, is it?"

I searched his face for an answer. "No, it's not." I answered for him. I grinned a bit, "Just be yourself, you'll be fine."

It began to rain. At first a few droplets, then minutes later, it started to pour- hard!

Poof!

Yuki transformed in the middle of the road. Luckily, no one was around.

I quickly passed him his clothes. "Get dressed." I demanded, "I don't want you getting sick."

* * *

"Miss Nadeshiko?" Yuki said, as we ran back home.

I panted, getting beaten by the rain, "Uh, yeah?"

"Can I bring you somewhere?" He asked.

My heart was racing, not just because we were running so much. "Um, okay."

"I'd like to bring you to my secret base!" He said, a grin on his face.

I tried not to act disappointed. His secret base? That's where he plants his vegetables and stuff! But I wasn't supposed to know that.

"Secret base?" I asked, pretending to be thrilled. I hated lying to him. "What's there?"

"I'll show you." He replied. "Maybe, you can help."

"Help?"

* * *

The rain got harsher when we arrived. His secret base was deep in the woods, just behind the house, surrounded by think trees and bushes.

"Wow, this is cool!" I said, spitting out some rain water.

"You don't mind lending me a hand?" He asked, pulling out a long cover. "I need to protect my plants from the harsh weather."

He was having trouble spreading it over, his fingers fumbling.

"Oh, here." I said, helping him. I carefully began to adjust the cover.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind pushed the sheet into my face. I couldn't see!

"Yuki!" I cried.

I felt his hand lift the cover off of me. My face was soaked! He laughed a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks." I said.

Our fingers brushed against each other as we fixed the cover.

"You're really good at this, Miss Nadeshiko." He said.

* * *

The clouds cleared up, and the rain stopped. The sun beamed down on us. Yuki and I were sitting on the front porch, soaking up what was left of the sun after a long day. I stretched my arms.

"I have to admit, Yuki," I began, biting my lip. "You and I are a lot alike."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how so?"

"Even though I don't know you that much yet, I think you remind me of myself. I too can be a bit afraid of being rejected or misunderstood by my peers. That's why I'm always trying to stay out of trouble at school, whether it's breaking up fights or just being nice to everyone. Sound familiar?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, and when you told me how you really felt, well, I could relate to it. I could understand what you had to deal with." I leaned back.

"I see where you're going with this." He replied.

I looked at him, and gave him a small smile. "Yuki, I just want you to keep in mind that the Sohmas aren't so different from us. You don't have to feel so isolated, or unaccepted. You shouldn't let that curse get in the way of what you want to do in your life."

He leaned in, and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. It wasn't as passionate, but it was the kind you'd give to a younger sibling. But, still, I couldn't help but blink in surprise. I blushed even more. My heart pounded against my ribs, my pulse throbbing in my ears.

"Thank you, Miss Nadeshiko." Yuki smiled, eyes closed, his head slightly tilted.

I liked that smile. There was a gentle, caring feeling to it. I've never seen him smile like that.


	5. Getting Used to It!

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm actually ****_really_**** sorry for making the previous chapter SO EFFING LONG! But I really appreciate everyone who took the time to read it. :P Like I said before, it was because that chapter was when everything is gonna start happening.**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 5: Getting Used To It!

Recap:

_Did I just start a friendship with Kyo? ..._

"Thank you, Miss Nadeshiko." Yuki smiled, eyes closed, his head slightly tilted.

I liked that smile. There was a gentle, caring feeling to it. I've never seen him smile like that.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed. I kicked my blanket to the foot of my bed. I heard the birds chirp from outside. It was a cute little tune, that gradually got louder as the other birds joined in. I... I hated it!

"Gosh! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep, you stupid birds!" I yelled, throwing one of my pencils outside of my window.

The birds that were sitting on the branches of the tree outside immediately scattered, then flew into the distance.

"What's this damn pencil doing out here?!" I heard Kyo yell. From the looks of it, he was probably practicing martial arts.

"Hey, Kyo!" I sang from my window. "G'morning!"

"Whaddya mean, 'g'morning'? It's almost lunch! Took you a while to get up." He yelled back from outside.

"Why? Are you worried, Kyo?" I shouted, waving my finger at him.

"This is pointless! Just go eat already, idiot!" He went back inside.

"Wait, Kyo." I called out sweetly.

"Yeah?" He walked back outside, and looked at me.

"Could you bring in my pencil while you're at it?" I grinned evilly.

"Stupid girl!"

* * *

_I'm really glad it's the weekend. I'm so exhausted._ I finally came downstairs, and looked around.

"Good mor- I mean, afternoon." I yawned.

"Oh, hello, Arya. You sure got up late." Shigure said, a bit concerned.

I waved my hand, and shook my head. "Naw."

"Arya's more of a night person." Mai explained, then set a plate down on the table.

"What's for lunch?" I asked, plopping myself down beside Yuki.

"Let's see... Some nice skewered fish, some tempura," She replied, then finally set the last plate down. Steamed leeks. She smiled. "And some leeks from Yuki."

_Shoot! Why'd you have to make some?!_

"Gah!" Kyo gasped.

"Now, eat up!" She smiled again.

Kyo stared at his plate, then burst out, "Are you crazy? I hate leeks!"

Mai flinched, and nearly toppled over. I almost dove trying to catch her.

"And onions, and miso... Am I leaving anything out?" Shigure asked, focusing on his newspaper.

"Hey, miso's okay as long as it's soup!" Kyo replied.

"Okay, sorry, we didn't know!" Mai hissed.

"Well, now you do!" He shouted back.

"You're so picky!" She argued.

"Leeks, onions, miso! Not too hard to remember!" He yelled.

"Ugh, y'know, you can drive me crazy!"

"You're already crazy!"

_Wow, they're so alike, it's scary. No wonder they argue so much._ I sighed. I looked at Yuki and mouthed out. "Do something."

Yuki nodded, then took his chopsticks. He twirled them around, took the leeks, then shoved it in Kyo's mouth.

"Just eat." He said calmly.

Kyo leaned back, then tensed up. His eyelids slowly closed. _What the heck? Is he sleeping?_

"Ah, thanks, Yuki." Mai laughed a bit.

"Um, Yuki, Kyo's already passed out." Shigure chuckled nervously.

"Passed out? Over leeks? For real? I thought he was joking!" Mai exclaimed, and ran up to him.

She examined his face, and without thinking, lifted him up a little. She put her arms around his back to get more support.

Poof!

He transformed into an orange cat.

She screamed, "I forgot! Sorry!"

I exhaled, "Give me his clothes. He'll change in his room."

I bent down, and took his clothes. His scent drifted into my nose. It smelt of grass and smallest hint of... mint. I forced myself not to sniff again. I shook it off, and then put it into the laundry bin. I went to his room, and got out his brown pants, black shirt, and teal sweater. His room was surprisingly normal looking. He had his white, fist bandages for his martial arts sitting on his bed. He had his desk, a bookshelf, maybe a few clothes out of place here and there, but other than that, I didn't expect it to look so normal.

_Not saying he _isn't _normal, but then again, he _is_ the cat of the Zodiac, but no, I'll still accept it! _I slapped myself. _What am I thinking? I don't sound like myself. _I pulled my hair. _This is stupid, I better go._ I placed his clothes on his bed, then went downstairs.

* * *

"So, you put Kyo in his room?" Yuki asked, sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, he's got his clothes and everything so when he wakes up, he won't be naked for all of us to see." Mai shivered. "Yuck." She sat beside Yuki. "But honestly, what you did before Yuki was insane! I didn't know Kyo hated leeks _that _much!" She began to laugh.

Yuki looked over. "He needs to learn some manners."

_"Ever heard of 'manners', Mai?" _I remembered when I said to her, before we got here. That seemed so long ago.

* * *

"Yo!" Kyo shouted, coming downstairs. He was dressed up in the clothes I picked out for him. He stepped into the living room and stood in front of the t.v. "What the hell happened?"

"You passed out over some dumb leeks. Now move please, I can't see the screen." Mai asked, not making eye contact.

"And oh yeah, you transformed." I added.

"Damn rat! It's all your fault, _you_ shoved those nasty leeks into my mouth!" Kyo yelled.

"I hope you learned something, you stupid cat. Now move, Mai can't see." Yuki replied softly.

Kyo growled, "Why don't we take this outside?" He rolled up his sleeves.

Suddenly, the earth shook.

Shigure entered the room and giggled, "My, my, she's here early."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Do you still want to take this outside, you stupid cat?" Yuki teased.

"Hold on, what's going on here?" Mai asked, her voice rising to a yell.

Kyo began to panic. "Aw, hell! She can't be here!"

He was about to run away, but Shigure grabbed his shirt. There was a soft knock on the door. Mai stood up, and began to walk.

"Are you crazy, Mai?" Kyo screamed, "Don't open it!"

Mai ignored him, and slid the paper doors open and gasped, seeing a small girl leaning on the door.

"Uh, hello there?" Mai asked sweetly.

"Are you... Mai?" The girl said shyly.

"Yes, what do you need, sweetie?"

"Kagura Sohma... That's my name. Kagura Sohma."

I could see my sister's brown eyes widen, after realizing how cute Kagura was!

_She's even cuter up close! _I walked up to the door. "Kagura... _Sohma_?"

"Please- I- I heard that Kyo was here and... please, tell me it's true. Is he?" She begged, hunching her shoulders over. It made her look even tinier!

I didn't know how to answer. I knew what was going to come, but my sister didn't, and she was oblivious.

Mai smiled, "Yes, he's inside! Please come in!"

As Kagura stepped into the house, I pulled Mai aside. "Why the heck did you do that?" I mumbled in her ear.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

Kagura stared at the room, and when her eyes met with Kyo's she almost burst into tears.

She gasped, "Kyo!"

Kyo snapped his head back, with sheer terror in his eyes. He yelled back, his voice trembling, "K-Kagura!"

He had no where to go anymore. Kagura ran up to him, chanting his name over and over until she was next to him.

She whimpered, her eyes big and concerned. "Why did you run away for so long? You didn't call me, or send a card. Did you forget?"

I snorted. "Kyo, you better-"

"Who said I forgot?" Kyo snapped, "Maybe I didn't want to!"

"Oh darling..." Kagura whimpered, then burst out, "BUT I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

She took Kyo by the collar, and swung him around. She released him, sending him through the doors.

Mai looked like she was about to pass out. "What the heck- why- how- did she-? What just happened?" She stammered.

Yuki sighed. "Yes, hard to believe but, she's actually two years older than us. She's your age, Mai."

Mai choked out. "Sh-she's _my _age?" She burst into screams, with her hair flailing around.

"What a temper!" I added, laughing a bit.

"Well, that's just a way Kagura shows her affection." Shigure chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Hi, Kagura. I'm-" I began. We all sat down in the living room after Kagura finished beating up Kyo.

"Arya Nadeshiko, I know." She said.

"Wow, you know our names?" Mai asked, and timidly smiled, still shaken after witnessing Kagura's temper.

"So Kagura," I smiled, "You're a Sohma, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am! I'm a member of the Zodiac." She replied.

"And by the looks of it..." I said, "You... You really like Kyo!" I muffled my laughter with my sleeves.

"Hey!" Kyo pressed a bag of ice to his lips. He had a bruise where Kagura punched him. He pouted and looked away.

"Yes, we are in love!" Kagura sighed.

"'We'?" Kyo shouted, "Who said 'we'? She was talking about you!"

"No silly, we are getting married after all." She replied.

"No! We never planned it!" He snarled.

"You mean you don't remember?" She smiled, "When we were kids, you asked me to marry you!"

"Only because you were going to kill me if I didn't!" Kyo snapped, then shuddered at the memory.

"Congratulations." I said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Arya!" Kyo said, shoving a fist near my face.

* * *

"Mai," I heard Yuki's voice from outside. I dropped the laundry and leaned in. I pressed my ear against the wall.

"Yes?" She asked. I heard her footsteps.

"Are you still going out to shop for dinner?" He asked.

"I am." She replied.

"I'll come with you."

_Mai gets to spend time with Yuki! What'll I do? Kagura's going to come any second to help me with-_

"That's not Kyo's shirt, is it?" Kagura asked, peeking through the door.

"Oh, no! This is Yuki's. I haven't even started on Kyo's yet." I replied, startled.

"Don't worry, I'll do it! If it's okay with you." She said.

"Uh, sure!" I said. _Good, maybe I could catch up with Yuki and Mai._

"Kyo!" She sang, and ran outside. "Okay, take everything off!"

* * *

I wore my jacket and slipped on my sneakers. I rushed outside, and nearly tripped getting there.

"Psst!" I heard from the forest.

"I must be imagining things." I ran a hand through my short hair. "Did I just hear a bush call me over?" I said, pretending to not notice Kyo.

"Dammit, Arya!" He hissed. "Just tell me, where's Kagura?"

"She's still doing your laundry." I smirked.

He yelped, "My shirts!"

"Better go get 'em, Kyo." I teased. "You're still shirtless."

* * *

It was late, and I ended up having to stay home to help clean up after realizing Kagura set the house on fire. When we finally got the kitchen back, Kagura told us to leave the rest to her.

We all finished dinner, but, there were two plates, untouched. I picked them up, and heard a small voice. It was Mai.

"They must be starving." She whispered. She took Kagura's plate. "I'll give this to her."

"Ugh! Why do I have to give it to Kyo?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"Fine, we'll both give it to Kagura, but after that, I'm going to sleep." She snapped.

* * *

"Kagura?" We both said in unison. She was still working on the doors. Her stomach grumbled.

She looked back at us. "Hi." She said softly.

Mai sat down and put her arm around Kagura's shoulder. "You didn't touch your dinner. Do you still want it?"

Kagura stayed silent, yet her stomach growled once more.

Mai giggled. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

I passed her the plate, and smiled. Kagura laughed softly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Hey, lookie lookie!" I heard Kagura say, as she was cutting out paper. I was already on my way to give Kyo his dinner.

"It's a cat, how cute!" Mai replied. Their conversation continued. Their voices faded as I got to the kitchen.

I got Kyo's dinner, then made my way up to the roof. That's where he always was.

I cleared my throat, and in my best Kagura voice, I called out, "Kyo?"

Kyo yelled, and threw his arms up. His strange, maroon eyes widened in fear. "Damn you! I thought you were-"

"Kagura?" I laughed, and climbed up. I carefully crawled towards him. "You going to hide here all night?"

"Until she's gone, yeah." He grumbled.

"Here." I said, and gave him his plate. "So, Kagura was worried sick about you, how you were gone in the mountains training."

"Yeah. I trained a lot and stuff." He replied, throwing a piece of a riceball in his mouth.

"Cool, imagine if I tried to do that!" I grinned.

"_Y__ou_?" He smirked. "My Master put me through hell up there! I don't think you'd be able to handle it!"

"A Master? What's he like?"

"He's a Sohma, but he never treated me like the others do and he trained me ever since I was a little kid! It was like an adventure everyday, y'know?"

"Then maybe you can teach me!" I joked, and poked him in the stomach. "You're training to beat Yuki, right? I saw you practice today, too."

He gave me a weird look. "You did?"

"Not like that, it was just a coincidence! Y'know, when I threw the pencil out the window, yeah?" I added quickly.

He nodded. "Oh, speaking of which..." He stuck his hand in his pocket, then tossed the pencil at me. "There."

"Uh, wow." I gasped in surprise. "You actually got it. That's so nice of you. Thanks!"

"Don't get used to it." He said, then smiled a bit, "But hey, it was no problem."

* * *

The weekend was over, and Kagura left the house. I personally thought we made a pretty good impression on her. She seemed to really like us. It also seemed like Kyo was much more relaxed without getting beaten up every five minutes.

I rushed out the doors of my next class. I was running late after accidentally sleeping in. I went into the library to catch my breath.

"Arya! There you are!" Mai called out in a whisper.

"Oh, hi Mai." I waved.

"Over here." She beckoned. "Some teachers want to see us at the office."

"Alright." I said, and followed her.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with us, sir?" I said.

"Arya, Mai, the phone's for you." One of the teachers said, and passed me the phone.

I pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, Arya!" I shaky voice greeted me from the other end.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This is you're grandfather!"

"Grandpa, hi! How are you?" I said sweetly. I felt a sudden connection, as if I knew him my whole life.

"Good news, you and Mai are welcome to move back with us. Our renovations are done."


	6. Missing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've come down with a bit of a cold, and a bad one at that! Been stuck in bed and all, but then I go on FanFiction! I'm so glad readers are enjoying my fanfics. That just makes me so happy and I don't want to disappoint! Thanks again! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 6: Missing

Recap:

"Grandpa, hi! How are you?" I said sweetly. I felt a sudden connection, as if I knew him my whole life.

"Good news, you and Mai are welcome to move back with us. Our renovations are done."

* * *

Mai's grip on my wrist was cutting off my circulation. I tried to break free of her iron grip.

_Where the heck did she get this strength all of the sudden?_

I squirmed and moved my wrist around, desperately trying to escape. I finally gave up, and took a deep breath.

"Gosh, Mai! Will you please _let go_?" I hissed, whacking her on the back with my free hand. Some people in the halls were staring. I ignored them.

She snapped back into reality, not even realising how tightly she was holding me. She looked back at me in shock, then released me. I sighed in relief, and began to rub my wrist, trying to soothe the throbbing pain until it faded away.

She spaced out again, and said in a dull voice, "I didn't know... Uh, I'm sorry." She turned away and walked faster.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I asked, starting to notice her concerned face. I adjusted my backpack and caught up to her.

"Mai!" I yelled, and slapped the back of her neck.

"Hey!" She snapped, and turned around. She placed a hand over her neck. Her eyes lit up. "Right. Sorry."

"What's the matter? You seem a bit... off."

She inhaled deeply, then began. "Didn't you hear what our 'grandpa' said? We're moving back with him! What'll happen to those three? How are we going to..."

_Darn, she _actually _thinks we're never going to see the Sohma's again? This is what she gets for not knowing the story!_

"... I mean, what if they start to realize that maybe-!" She rambled on.

"What?" I said, and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sh! No, nothing's going to happen!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling away.

I slapped my forehead. _Ow. That actually hurt. It hurts more than usual. Maybe I _am_ getting a bruise there..._

"Mai! Don't be so clueless!" I snapped, as if to scold her, "This is_ supposed _to happen! Don't get so worked up!"

The Fruits Basket character's feelings must've been affecting her. Maybe that's how Tohru was feeling.

* * *

We slowly slid the doors open, and silently entered, trying not to disturb anyone in the house.

"There you girls are!" A voice sang in a high vibrato.

"AAH!" Mai and I screamed together, and threw our arms around each other in fear.

Shigure walked into the room, and began to laugh, "Oh, how cute! Sorry to scare you."

I pushed Mai away from me, and straightened my shirt. I panted, "Shigure, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. Do you need me, Arya?" He asked innocently. A bit _too _innocently.

I shiver ran down my spine. _Damn Shigure's trying to mess with my mind! _I shrugged it off. "We need to speak with you." I said firmly.

* * *

"Aah, so the renovations are finished." Shigure repeated after our explanation to him.

"What renovations?" Kyo asked.

"Oh I guess we never told you, Kyo." Shigure sighed.

"So what? Tell me now." He said.

_Okay, don't be too wordy or he'll snap at you. Like Shigure said... He'll be an ass._ "Before we lived with you guys, we were living in a tent, but since the renovations are done, we can move back with our grandpa."

"Why'd he have to make renovations?" He asked.

"It's not just us living with him. Turns out our aunt and uncle are going to be moving in, too. So he decided to renovate to make more room for everyone." I explained.

I faced Mai, then nodded at Shigure. "I guess we better start packing then." I bowed. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Shigure."

"You're welcome to stay a bit longer until you can get everything ready." He offered.

"Thanks, but it's fine. We'll be done soon." I replied, and smiled.

We stood up, and walked to our rooms.

"Yuki!" Mai smiled.

Yuki looked back at her, and his eyes lit up. I clenched my hands in a fist. _NOT! SO! CLOSE! _

"Alright," I forced a smile, gritting my teeth, "Let's go, Mai, let's go! We better get packing!"

I tried to push her towards our room. She didn't budge.

"I want to thank you as well, Yuki. You've done so much for us. Thank you." Mai said.

I peered over her shoulder, and grinned nervously. "Yes, thank you, Yuki!" I added.

"Uh... Anytime." He replied.

* * *

"Hey." I said, as I folded my clothes and put them in my bag.

"What?" She asked, stuffing her toothbrush in a container.

"What's up with you?" I responded, clenching my teeth.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Stop acting dumb," I snapped, "What's up with you and Yuki?"

"Oh," she sighed, finally realising what I meant. "Why, because I went shopping with him?"

"No." I lied, suddenly feeling awkward. "Never mind. Forget I asked."

"Because he spends more time with me now?" She teased.

"Okay, enough already, dammit!" I hissed, then sighed. "Whatever."

I reached for my forehead. My fingers traced along the creases that formed when my eyebrows narrowed. My face grew hot. My forehead... It made the red on my face deepen. The memory of Yuki, and how close his face was to mine... I shook it off.

* * *

I finally got all my bags down to the front door, where Shigure and Yuki were waiting.

"Here." I said, breaking the silence. I passed Shigure a slip of paper. "This is our address. If you ever have trouble with the house, you know where to find us."

"Thank you, Arya. You really are a clever one." Shigure beamed.

"We should be thanking you, Shigure, Yuki. You've done so much for us." I smiled weakly.

"By the way, where's Kyo?" Mai asked.

"Probably on the roof." I mumbled. I faced the two. "We'll be going, then. And don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"There's some leftover soup from yesterday in the fridge. Make sure to heat it up." Mai added, then picked up her bags.

"Well, bye." I said, and opened the door. "See you at class, Yuki."

"See you." Yuki said softly.

We walked outside, and I gave Mai a supportive pat on the back. I looked over my shoulder, and squinted my eyes, trying to get a better view of the roof. I saw a person, sitting down, watching us walk with an angry look on his face. He had orange hair.

"Bye, Kyo." I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Arya! Mai! Welcome home!" Grandpa exclaimed, greeting the both of us.

"Hi, Grandpa." We both replied, and bowed. I looked up, and saw our aunt and uncle. I felt my blood boil.

"How are you doing?" I managed to say nicely.

Our uncle just smirked, then walked off into the kitchen.

"Good, thanks. You girls certainly didn't waste any time to get here." Our aunt said. She gave us a small smile.

* * *

We began unpacking. Our room was larger than the one we had back at the Sohma house, and it had a big window that had the city lights. It was very pretty. The walls were coated with a pale pink, and the carpet was a soft brown. I felt like I was inside a chocolate covered strawberry. A strange feeling, but it was true!

"Oh no!" Mai gasped in horror.

"What, what?" I replied, rushing over to her.

"I forgot... I forgot my towel! It must still be hanging in their bathroom!" She said, placing her hand over her mouth.

I sighed. "I'm sure we have extras here. And, maybe Shigure will notice and tell Yuki to give it back to you or something."

I suddenly shuddered at the thought of Shigure having Mai's towel. _That sick bastard!_

* * *

Days passed, and we were already living comfortably in our new home. We couldn't get used to it though. I always found myself looking in the wrong cabinets, putting clothes in the wrong place, and cooking the wrong meals! I couldn't get them out of my mind, out of my thoughts, and just seeing Yuki or Kyo during class sent a pain in my chest. A small conversation, a quick glance... All made my heart ache. I missed them so much.

"Arya..." Mai said, gazing out the window. She stared at the moon. "Do you think they're looking at the moon right now? Are they looking at it with me?"

I got up, running a hand through my hair. "Mai, it's-" I looked at the clock. It was midnight. "It's late."

She laughed softly. "Usually _you'd_ be the one to be up at this hour. I noticed that... ever since we came here, you've been sleeping earlier than usual." She turned and smiled, the moonlight shining on her pale face. "Is it because... you want the days to pass already, in hopes of finally returning to the Sohmas? Is that it?"

Her words struck me. I gasped, and hid under the blanket. "I don't know." I held my breath, waiting for the next blow, but there was no reply.

I peeked, and watched my sister. She leaned against the window, as if she was trapped inside the room. She stared into space, like she was waiting for someone to save her. She must've missed them too.

"Mai." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She continued to gaze at the sky.

"Let me tell you a story..." I sat beside her. "It's about a game Tohru used to play, called Fruits Basket."

* * *

It was another long day. School just ended, and I was finishing up my homework. Mai walked into our room, and sighed, jumping face first on the bed.

"Mm..." She cried into the pillow. "When are they coming? I already got scolded by our aunt today. She keeps nagging on and on about how we were living with the Sohmas." She rubbed her face side to side, revealing the tears that rolled down her face.

"Mai, I don't know." I replied.

"You _should _know!" She snapped, "_You_ read the story!"

"I don't want to argue, Mai." I warned her, losing my patience.

"Ugh, I hate this!" She shouted.

"Mai? Arya?" a soft voice called behind the door.

Grandpa walked in, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. "Dear, Mai! Please don't argue with your sibling."

"Grandpa, are we really what they say we are? Are we reckless, and stupid, and _dumb_..." Mai sniffled.

_Okay, I'm pretty sure they said reckless, but the rest she's just making up! _I scoffed, then continued with my homework.

"Oh, Mai, please understand. This family is dear to me. Please forgive them." He replied sadly. "However, I don't want my grand-daughters to put up with it, especially since it may be affecting your relationship as sisters. If there's somewhere you'd rather be, darling, you can go."

I looked at him, twirling my whole body around. "Grandpa... You've given us so much. We sound so ungrateful."

"No, I know you are grateful, Arya. But I know you are also unhappy." He replied.

"But-"

"I care a lot about you two. You are my flesh and blood. You are my family. If you are not happy, I am not happy. If there's somewhere you to need to be, then I want you to go." He said, and smiled. "I'm not chasing you out of the house, I just don't want you always caged up in here, understand?"

I nodded a bit. "Truth is, we are so lucky to be here, Grandpa. And we thank you for that, but leaving our other home... We just... Miss them terribly."

"We wanted to stay." Mai said, sitting up.

"In that case," Yuki said, walking in. He took Mai's hand, and pulled her up. "Why not come home?"

* * *

_Wait, nonononono! Why couldn't Kyo_ _take_ Mai_ outside? Why me?_

It was just Kyo and I outside. We were waiting for Mai and Yuki to pack up our things.

"Kyo," I said, trying to pull my head away from his hand. His fingers were tightly holding onto the side of my head, digging through my hair and into my skull. He dragged me out of the house, and outside by the pavement.

He let go. "So you missed us, huh?" He said coldly.

"Kyo, I-" I began, not knowing how to reply.

"We heard your conversation. So why the hell did you leave in the first place if you wanted to stay? We wouldn't have to be in this mess!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to come get us." I said quietly, hiding my face.

"Eh, that's not what I meant- I mean- No-" He grunted, and rubbed the side of his head in frustration. "I'm doing this because- Ugh, I don't know why I'm doing this!" He blurted out, trying to find the right words.

"Then why did you come?" I said through clenched teeth, suddenly feeling offended that he only showed up to argue and scold me like some child.

"It's just..." He sighed. "It's just for some reason ever since you left I've been getting pissed off about everything, and I couldn't figure out why so it just pissed me off even more!" He ran a hand through his hair, and turned away.

My heart lifted. _So_,_ he _did _miss me- I mean, Mai and I._

"Th-thank you, Kyo." I said softly. I felt a few tears trickle down my cheek. Tears of relief and happiness.

"Are you crying, Arya?" He teased, then smiled. He put a hand by my eyes, and caught a tear in his fingers. He watched it drip off his finger, then hit the concrete.

"No." I sniffled, swatting his hand away. I stared at the ground. "Just... bring me back to the house. Please."

"Alright." He said, and took my hand. "So walk already, I'm not going to drag you the whole way there."

I felt my hand tingle, and the warmth of his hand spread throughout my arm. I didn't know whether to just leave my hand for him to hold, or hold it back. I walked beside him, blinking the last few tears away.

"So... You missed me too, right Kyo?" I murmured.

"What?" He asked, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Close enough." I smiled to myself.

* * *

It was a festival at our school, and we were in charge of making the riceballs. It was Yuki's idea for a "Hit or Miss" theme for the customers. Mai even volunteered to help out. It felt great seeing everyone together.

"What the hell..." Mai gasped, seeing Yuki step into the room, dressed in a pink dress. "Is Yuki g-?"

"No!" I quickly replied, before she could finish the rest of her sentence.

"Yuki!" A light voice said. It rang in my ears. A small boy with wavy blond hair jumped, and landed on Yuki's shoulders.

"Yuki," the boy giggled, his chocolate brown eyes wide with curiousity, "You look like a girl!"

_Momiji! He's so cute! _I felt my heart race at the very sight of him!

"What the hell," Kyo said in shock, "What is that little brat doing here?"

"Y'mean the most adorable little boy to ever live?" Mai squealed, rushing up to us. "Kyo, you know this kid?"

"Momiji, you're not to go running off by yourself. Yuki, Kyo, I see you're looking well." Hatori stepped in, a serious look on his face.

"So, are they Sohmas?" I asked softly, enough for only Kyo and Mai to hear.

"Yeah." He replied, glaring.

"That Momiji is so cute!" Mai sighed, "He's so tiny!"

"Never mind Momiji, what's that bastard Hatori doing here?" Kyo hissed.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The little rabbit said, snuggling up against Mai. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to hug them!"

"Leave 'em alone, it's your own damn fault! Don't go blaming it on them!" Kyo snapped.

"I'm not blaming them." Momiji whined, his bunny ears drooping down to his eyes.

"It's okay, Kyo. You don't have any authority to scold him." Mai said, and picked Momiji up, making kissy faces at him. "So cute, so cute!" She cooed, and began to pet him.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Momiji. We're only lucky Yuki was able to distract them." Hatori said, holding Momiji's clothes.

"_Very _lucky." I agreed.

Yuki stepped in, and nodded. "Momiji, you really do have to be more careful." He sighed.

"I think it's time we should be going. Come, Momiji." Hatori said plainly.

"Aw, Hatori, you're no fun!" He whined.

"It's okay, we'll see you some other time, okay?" I smiled, and stroked his ear. Momiji looked back at me.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot something very important." Hatori said. "Yuki, Kyo, stand over there, please."

"What?" They both said.

"I want you to both give me a simple answer to this question. What is the last letter of the alphabet?" He asked.

"_Zeee_." They answered, accidentally falling for it, and smiling awkwardly.

_Click!_

Hatori held the camera in front of him. "Akito wanted me to take a picture of you while I was here. That should be a very nice shot. So long, then."

"Buh-bye!" Momiji called out, waving his paws at us.

"Hatori!" Kyo yelled, "Come back here!" He chased them down the stairs.

"Kyo, it's just a photo!" I shouted, running after him. I knew this was going to lead to some more trouble.

* * *

"Dammit, they got away!" Kyo clenched his hand into a fist, and slammed the wall.

"Kyo!" I grinned, "It's just a silly photo. Who knows, maybe ten years from now you'll look back at that picture and laugh."

"Laugh? With that damn Yuki?" He scoffed. "Never."

"Other than him being the rat, what do you have against him?" I asked.

"Well, that's the way it always been, ever since we were kids. He's always been the smart one, being better at everything. Everyone tells him how good and talented he is and stuff. He doesn't even have to try and they all look up to him. It just like martial arts. I've been training way longer than he has yet he's still better than me. It pisses me off." He burst out.

"I know how you feel." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Being sisters with Mai, sometimes I have to reach everyone's high expectations, y'know? She set the bar real high for me."

"But what's that gotta do with it?" He snapped. "It's not like you're actually bad. You get good grades, and you're okay with people. You just don't realize it because you're always so worried about reaching everyone's expectations."

"Mhmm." I smirked. "Thanks. Nice reasoning, Kyo. Maybe you should listen to yourself."

"What?" He said.

"That's what you're dealing with too. You don't even realize your skills and talents because you're so worried about beating Yuki." I smiled. "Cheer up, Kyo."

I walked back upstairs, to where Yuki and Mai were. I felt like I was missing something.

* * *

"You'd be very cute, Mai." Yuki said, smiling up at her.

_No, she talked to him already!_ I hid behind the door, and peeked at them.

They stared at each other for a long time. Mai held a piece of his clothing, slightly kneeling in front of him.

_Crap, I missed it. I missed that moment with Yuki and gave it to Mai!_


	7. Frozen

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 7: Frozen

Recap:

_Crap, I missed it! I missed that moment with Yuki and gave it to Mai!_

* * *

I opened the door, feeling the wind blowing through my hair, and hitting me, like a hard slap on the face. It was freezing.

"Hurry, let's go." I ordered, wiping the side of my mouth. A snowflake. One of the first to fall from the sky.

"Why can't we tell them about it?" Mai asked, throwing on her jacket.

"Because Hatori said so." I replied, tieing the laces on my boots. "Now come on."

* * *

We walked down the road for what seemed like fifteen minutes or so. I watched the puff of frost disintegrate into the air every time I exhaled. I rubbed my hands together, then shoved them up my underarms.

"It's cold today." Mai said, breathing into her hands.

I nodded in agreement. "I think we're here."

We stopped, and looked at the enormous wooden doors infront of us. It looked like the doors to a castle, with golden handles and large trees surrounding it.

"Hi!" Momiji said from the other side. "You're just in time. Let yourself in, come in, come in!" He smiled excitedly.

"Wow, it's huge!" Mai exclaimed.

"Welcome to the house of Sohma!" Momiji grinned.

We looked around in awe. It seemed even bigger on the inside! Houses were placed along the border, decorated with delicate paper lanterns, with lush, cherry blossom trees on every front lawn. All seemed calm, and peaceful inside. There wasn't any other person in sight.

"Come on, this way!" Momiji said, his face only inches away from mine. He smiled. "I'll show you the rest of the way to Ha'ri's house!"

He took our hands. Mai replied, "Alright," and followed him.

"Didn't Yuki tell you what Hatori was capable of doing to us? How can you be so calm?" I whispered in her ear.

She turned to face me, and gave me a weak smile.

* * *

"Please relax. Make yourself comfortable." Hatori greeted us, and slid open a door, showing off the beautiful Japanese garden outside.

Mai and I kneeled beside each other, and exchanged looks. I gave her a small nod, and mouthed out, "It's okay."

I looked around at his office. He had a desk, filled with papers that were neatly placed on top of one another. There were shelves behind it, with books and a picture of a beautiful women, dressed in a pale blue dress. Her lips were gently curled, with her short, brown hair blowing in the breeze. Her eyes were so kind. It was Kana, Hatori's love. A small wooden clock sat on his desk. The two golden bells attached to it swung back and forth. The steady rhythm echoed in my mind.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick..._

Others would find this sound relaxing, or calming. I thought of it as a time bomb, just seconds away from going off.

_Tick, tick, tick tick..._

"Even within the Sohma family itself, there are few who know our secret in regard to the Zodiac." Hatori explained, taking a seat. His dark brown hair fell over his left eye, with only his right staring back at us.

"It is exceedingly rare for an outsider such as yourself to come learn of it." He added.

_Be careful with Hatori. He's gone through so much because of the curse._ I nervously bit the inside of my cheek, until I tasted blood.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick..._

The bomb was going to go any second now.

"Ordinarily, this would have been corrected at once." He said. I tried not to gasp. "But thus far, it seems Akito has made an exception in your case." He looked off into the distance. "Tell me, do you enjoy living there, in Shigure's house?"

"Yes." Mai and I replied together.

"All the more reason that you should leave." He answered. His words made my heart drop to my stomach. "It would be best for you if you had nothing further to do with the Sohmas. Leave Shigure's house and return to your own family. It's only reasonable, is it not? Now Shigure, I doubt he would ever say anything to you, but there are many dark secrets within the house of Sohma."

It seemed like the ticking sound stopped. Everything was frozen- frozen from fear. The bomb went off.

"Before you come to regret being involved with the Sohmas. Leave." He said.

"Say, Ha'ri, I want to take them outside to show the garden. That's okay, right?" Momiji said, standing up. "I'll show you my favourite spot."

Without another word, the door shut behind us, leaving a sad-looking Hatori standing by the shelf, where the picture of Kana was placed.

* * *

"Did you know that Ha'ri can barely see out of his left eye?" Momiji asked, sitting down on the porch in front of the garden.

"That's sad to hear." Mai said softly.

"Ha'ri had a girlfriend once, Kana. She worked as his assistant for a while, and I remembered she was really nice." He wrapped his arms around his knees. "When she found out about Ha'ri and the Zodiac curse, it didn't even bother her! She just laughed about it."

His voice dropped to a hush. "They got engaged, and they were going to get married, but when they told Akito, well, he got really, really angry, and he said that he wasn't going to allow it. I guess his temper got out of control because, that's when he hurt Ha'ri's eye. But Ha'ri didn't blame him though, but Kana... She blamed herself."

"Oh no..." Mai gasped silently.

"She was convinced that Ha'ri getting hurt like that was all her fault. She couldn't forgive herself, and it gradually started to eat at her on the inside. So, Ha'ri did the only thing he could do. He erased Kana's memories. He couldn't stand to watch her tear herself apart over him. So made her forget that the two of them had ever been in love." He paused, and thought it over. "Kana left, Ha'ri cried. And in spite of all of that, he never once blamed Akito."

"W-why?" I asked.

"Well, because that's the curse." He replied.

"And this is why he erases people's memories?" Mai added, leaning forward.

"He doesn't want them to be hurt, the same way she was." He answered.

"Poor..." I murmured, "Poor Hatori. He's so... I feel so sorry."

Mai bit her lip, and quickly wiped away a tear. "I was so worried of coming here, I was so afraid of him. But now, we know that he's doing this because he cares. He just wanted to help. He's being so kind, but he's the one who's really suffering on the inside. He's the one who should be helped, comforted..." She sniffed, and sighed. "Sorry."

Momiji looked at us in surprise, then smiled warmly. "I'll get something to warm us up. I'll be right back. You can go inside if you want!" He ran off.

"Mai." I sighed, and wiped the side of my mouth. Another snowflake landed on my face. "It's snowing."

We turned around. Mai slightly gasped. "Hatori."

Hatori looked back at us, his eyes widened.

We both bowed. Then I spoke up. I pouted my lips a bit. "Hatori... We're so sorry. About Kana."

"It's..." He paused. "It's all in the past. Now, if you would be so kind to excuse me-"

"Wait, Hatori." Mai said, reaching for him. "Maybe you could-"

She lost her footing, and tumbled over, falling into the rock gardens. It all happened slowly, like time stopped, and we were frozen. Hatori dove for her, pulled her closer to him, and in mid-air, caught her. She landed ontop of him, and he broke her fall. They landed, causing the snow around them to go flying into the air.

"Mai! Hatori!" I called out, and jumped next to them.

"Hatori, I'm so-" Mai yelped.

Under her was no longer Hatori. It was a sea horse.

* * *

The soft sound of the two bells swaying back and forth hung in the air, filling the silence with its gentle ringing. I finally was able to calm down a bit.

Hatori transformed back into a human shortly after we carried him back inside. His eyes were closed, as he lay motionless under a few blankets and out jackets.

I sat next to him, and stared at him. I brushed his hair away from his eyes. He had a handsome face, I will admit that, but he also had delicate features. A thin nose, pointed chin, and prominent cheekbones. It was only the serious look he always wore that made his features seem hard. But he looked so peaceful at the moment. I wondered what his eyes looked like up close. I looked at his left eye lid. There were barely any visible signs of what happened to it before, except for a faint scar across. You could only see it if you searched really closely. I felt like such a creep.

I stood up, and walked to Mai, who was gazing into the picture of Kana. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed. "She's... pretty. It's so sad, what Hatori has to go through. I don't want him to deal with it."

"I hope he finds someone who will make him even happier." I commented.

I nodded, then heard Hatori shift in his sleep. He sat up, causing the blanket to fall, revealing his bare chest.

"Hatori!" I exclaimed, "We apologize. We're not doctors like you, so we didn't know whether to put our jackets on you or not. We know they're not the cleanest, so we're sorry, but you had to keep warm."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. Thank you for catching me." Mai added, and bowed her head slightly.

"Did it shock you to see?" He simply asked.

"No, we covered you up just in time." I replied, feeling my face flush. I always seemed to get those questions wrong.

I corrected myself. "You mean you're Zodiac form? Actually, no, not really."

"I didn't know the sea horse was part of the Zodiac." Mai said.

"Ah," He paused, "No. Actually, I'm the dragon of the Zodiac. The animal I transform into seems quite weak compared to its name."

I passed him his clothes and gave him a timid smile. "It's alright, we're just glad you're okay."

* * *

After he was dressed, we stood together, watching the snow fall.

"Oh, right, sorry. Here." Mai suddenly said, and gave Hatori the picture of Kana. "I took it without permission."

He nodded, and held the picture tightly. He stared at the picture, then outside. "Tell me," He began, his voice cold and deep, "When the snow melts, what does it become?"

"It becomes... It becomes spring, doesn't it?" Mai guessed.

My jaw dropped. _Wow... She _actually _got it right!_

I added on to her answer. "It's a new season, a new beginning." The snowflakes danced with the wind, swirling around, and gently landing on the ground. Some started to land in our hair.

"Winter's a lovely season and all, but the cold weather has to stop some time and melt, right? So when the snow melts, we get spring." I smiled, and brushed some snow off my hair. "Are you cold, Hatori?" I asked.

His eyes widened. Maybe he took it another way. He thought of himself as the snow, being cold as ice. Without spring, the world turned cold. Without Kana, he was just frozen.

"Would you like to borrow my jacket? I know it might be small for you, but you could put it around your shoulders." I added, smiling.

Hatori's face softened a bit. He actually smiled a bit. I gazed into his eyes. They were a soft, olive colour. But you could see the sadness in his eyes, the sadness he was trying to hide. I quickly turned so he wouldn't notice.

* * *

"Haha! Sorry I took so long!" Momiji ran up to us, holding an armful of drinks.

"There you girls are." Shigure smiled, and passed us a can. He called out, "Ha'ri." He tossed one at Hatori.

Hatori effortlessly turned and caught it with one hand. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

"I suddenly had this feeling that my flowers were here and needed my rescue." Shigure joked. "Call it a writer's intuition, if you will."

"That's a lie." Hatori replied, "You only came to see the New Year's preperations, didn't you?"

"Don't let them bother you, these two have been friends since they were kids." Momiji grinned.

* * *

"Well, I see how today might've been stressful for you girls." Shigure sighed, as we walked out. "Now that it's over, Hatori not bad of a guy, is he?"

"No, he's very nice." Mai and I smiled.

A white bird flew past us. Mai watched it glide, and turned around to look some more. She gasped slightly, and pulled me back. "Arya?" She choked out.

"Yes?" I replied softly, facing her.

My eyes widened. My heart started to hammer against my ribs. She saw him too, right? A man with black hair, was leaning against the window. He was dressed in thick robes, and had pale skin. It was Akito. For that split second, I thought he saw us staring at him. He stood up, and walked away. A small bell chimed, and the ringing sound hung in the empty air. It made me shiver. It was like the bomb-feeling all over again.

_Tick, tick, tick..._

* * *

The winter season came and went. It was already the end of December, and everyone was preparing for New Year's.

"Hey!" Arisa shouted, and smiled. "What a nice day for cleaning, huh?"

She waved, then stuck on her white doctor's mask as she walked in the house.

"Hello Arya. Nice to see you." Saki said.

Her dark hair was down, and spilled down her shoulders like a waterfall. The cloak she wore made her look even more ominous.

"Thanks for coming, guys." I replied, and tied a bandana around my head.

"I sense an unclean bathroom." Saki said, jerking her head.

"Well," I sighed, "You can clean that if you'd like..."

And she was off, her cloak gracefully flowing behind her.

"Hey." Kyo said, slightly frowning.

"Hey." Arisa replied plainly. Her eyes lit up as Mai walked in. "Oh, Mai!"

"What's going on, Uo?" Mai exclaimed. "Where's Hana?"

"Cleaning the bathrooms."

"Already?" She chuckled.

Yuki stepped in and added, "We better get started then!"

* * *

I pouted, "Kyo! That's not right."

He snapped his head back, "What?"

I pointed at the wooden table he was cleaning. "You're supposed to dust, _then _polish! Not the other way around!"

"What's the difference?" He asked harshly.

"I- I actually don't know. But I'm correct, that's for sure!" I said.

He laughed slightly. "Whatever."

"I can help you if you want." I offered.

"Eh-"

I didn't let him finish, and just started to dust. I gave him a smile. "I dust. Follow me, and you'll polish."

He gave me an odd look, then nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Phew!" I sighed, wiping my forehead with my bandana. "We're finally done!"

"Not bad." Kyo said, approving our work. He sucked his teeth.

"Now we should move those cabinets." I told him, "I'll get Yuki to help."

I ran out, finding Yuki and Mai laughing. They were fixing the paper doors, while Arisa dusted. I felt my blood boil.

"You need to have a steady hand when you paste it. See?" Mai smiled, and placed another sheet of paper.

"You're good at this, Mai." Yuki replied. "Hm... Like-" He adjusted the paper. "Like this?"

"Nice job! You're not too bad yourself!" She grinned.

I walked in, trying not to accidentally stomp.

"Hi!" Mai greeted me.

Ignoring her, I faced Yuki. "Kyo needs some help moving the furniture." I explained, throwing my thumbs over my shoulder.

"Stupid cat." Yuki muttered, and got up to help him.

"Where's Shigure?" Mitsuru said, suddenly rushing up to us.

Mitsuru was Shigure's editor. She had brown hair that was in a pixie-cut, with brown eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a fitted, blue blazer and skirt. She wore ruby red studs in her ears that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Shigure?" Mai asked, "What did he do now?"

"Not 'what did he do'. It's what he _didn't _do! He needs to work on his manuscript!" She exhaled.

"Procrastinating again?" I sighed.

The editor closed her eyes, bit her lip, and nodded.

"Sorry, haven't seen him." I said.

She called out his name multiple times. "Shigure!" She stormed off into the next room.

"You're going to drop it!" I heard Kyo yell.

"Just hold on!" Yuki snapped.

The two walked in, carrying a bookshelf. Their faces were flushed, and sweat dripped off their brows.

"Lend us a hand!" Kyo choked out.

"Right!" Mai and I said, grabbing a side.

"Thanks." Yuki sighed.

We carefully brought it outside.

"Time to dust and polish, Arya." Kyo said, shoving a dust cloth at me.

"But-" I began.

"Well," Mai brushed the dirt off her knees. "I"m going to go shop for tonight's dinner."

"I'll go with you." Yuki said.

"Yes, me too!" Shigure suddenly popped in.

Mitsuru followed, and fiercely grabbed Shigure by the collar, and dragged him away.

"Oh, sorry, Mai. Something's come up. Maybe next time." Shigure cried.

"Alright, see you guys." Kyo said, waving.

"We'll be back soon." Mai smiled, and grabbed her purse.

Yuki nodded, and got out his jacket. Everything was happening too fast. Why did Mai always have these moments with Yuki? It wasn't fair.

"No!" I blurted out, "No, I'll go!"

Yuki and Mai froze, giving me a confused look. I clapped my hands over my mouth, and turned a beet red.


	8. Vivid

**Just want to thank everyone for the reviews! Reading them made my day! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 8: Vivid

Recap:

"We'll be back soon." Mai smiled, and grabbed her purse.

Yuki nodded, and got out his jacket. Everything was happening too fast. Why did Mai always have these moments with Yuki? It wasn't fair.

"No!" I blurted out, "No, I'll go!"

Yuki and Mai froze, giving me a confused look. I clapped my hands over my mouth, and turned a beet red.

* * *

"I- uh- I mean... Um..." I stammered, swallowing the huge lump in my throat. I tried to ignore the stares I was getting as I desperately tried to find the right words. "I'll go instead because Mai might forget the ingredients." I said dumbly.

_What a stupid save! Everyone knows _she's _the one who cooks!_

"We'll be fine, Arya. No need to worry." Yuki smiled.

"But if you'd like to come..." Mai began.

"Uh, no, it's okay. Sorry, I'm holding you guys up." I sighed, and gave up. "Better go now."

* * *

"So what's your problem?" Kyo scoffed, as he polished the first shelf.

He looked down at me, as I cleaned the bottom shelf.

"Nothing, butt out!" I hissed, standing up to face him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

I paused, feeling guilty for snapping at him. "I'm sorry. It's just... the dust, that's all."

"Allergic?" He asked, and continued to clean.

"Yeah." I said honestly.

I moved to the next shelf, and let out a sneeze. _Perfect timing._

I sniffed, then asked, "So, what do you guys do?"

"What do you mean?" He replied, focusing on the shelves.

"I mean for New Year's. Do you watch the sun rise? Stay up 'til dawn? Have a countdown? Make a wish? All that crap." I joked.

I added, "We usually eat noodles and New Year's cakes while playing board games. Y'know, four player games. It's narrowed its way down to two, though. But we have you guys, now, yeah?"

"Oh," He began, "We uh- We go to the Main House." He answered, walking to the back of the bookshelf to clean.

"You- You're going out." I said, following so I could see him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh." I said, trying not to sigh.

"So you're telling me that damn rat didn't tell you?" He snapped. I shook my head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well, it's alright! I've got Mai!" I managed a smile. "And besides, if it's a tradition for the Sohmas, then I don't want to interfere."

* * *

"Oh, wow, Mai! New Year's cakes!" Arisa smiled.

"Do you think there'll be enough for the five of you?" Saki asked, inspecting the two that were prepared.

All the girls were in the kitchen, having a small chat as we got ready for lunch.

"Yuki and the others are seeing family tonight." Mai answered.

_So he must've told her as well..._

"That's sad to hear." Saki sighed. "How about you two come celebrate at my house?"

"It's okay, Hana, we've got each other!" Mai smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You're just gonna end up arguing over the board games. Who's going to referee?" Arisa mumbled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" I grinned nervously.

"Forget I said that." Arisa replied quickly. "But hey, are you guys sure?" She ran a hand through her blond hair.

"Positive. Thanks." Mai answered.

Arisa's green eyes narrowed. Her face softened. "Okay then."

* * *

"Lunch is almost ready. Go tell them that, Arya." Mai ordered, as she set up the plates.

Saki and Arisa stepped outside, as we finished preparing lunch. I overhead their conversation as I walked towards them.

"It's their first New Year's together - without Kyoko. I wonder how they'll manage." Arisa sighed.

"They said they have each other, but I don't think 'each other' will be enough. You know how emotional they get. They miss her terribly." Saki added.

I hid behind the door, and continued to listen. _Kyoko?_

I felt something hit me in the gut. _What's this feeling?_

_A woman was lying down in a hospital bed. The walls were a dull beige, and the lights were dim, with little sunlight shining through the windows. The woman was dead, with her cheeks wrapped in bandages. But it looked like she was sleeping. The image moved, as if the eyes I was looking through moved to the side. There, beside me, was a younger looking Mai, crying at the edge of the bed. She sobbed and didn't say a word._

_"Mai." The person said. It sounded like my voice. "Mai, don't cry. Please. Mai, look at me!"_

That sudden vision was so vivid. It felt like I expirienced it before. Like it was a memory. It seemed so familiar. _Was that... what happened before? Was that woman Kyoko? Our 'mom'? That's what happened when she died._

I felt hot tears stream down my face. I quickly wiped them away, then inhaled deeply.

_Is this how Tohru secretly felt? It was her first New Year's alone. She had no family to go to. She had it much worse than I. At least I have a sibling, Mai._

But, still, I could feel her pain. It was horrible.

Finally, after what seemed like forever of hiding behind the door, I walked in, and said in a firm voice. "Lunch is ready."

* * *

"We thank you for this food." Everyone said, clapping our hands together.

As I ate, I eyed Saki, who was deep in thought. She stared at her food. Just watching her made me do the same. I found myself gazing into my spoon, which held some steamed rice.

"Arya?" Shigure asked.

I flinched, causing my hand to jerk up, the spoon to go flying into the air, and the rice to land on - well, I'll be damned - Kyo's head!

Yuki muffled his laughter with his napkin. I gasped. "Sorry!" I ran up to him, and began to pick the rice out of his hair.

"I got it, Arya!" Kyo hissed, then swatted my hand away. He brushed the rest of the rice off.

I sat back down, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, Arya, that reminds me." Shigure said, raising his eyebrows. "I found this on your shelves while I was cleaning, and almost broke it! Luckily, nothing happened."

He got up, and disappeared for a few minutes. He came back, with a picture frame in his hands. "Here. Just check if it's still okay."

He passed it to me. I stared at it for a long time. It was the picture of Kyoko. The one Tohru always carries with her.

"Thank you." I finally said. "I wouldn't want Mom hurting herself."

I felt uneasy after saying it. I let the feeling pass.

"Oh," Mai said softly. "Right. Yes, thank you Shigure."

I thought for a bit. Mai probably felt the same way too.

"So you were in their room, huh?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Yes, just cleaning, nothing more!" Shigure grinned.

"Sure." Yuki mumbled.

* * *

Arisa held me in a tight squeeze. She cradled my head as she hugged me.

"Enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you next year!" She smiled.

Saki nodded and smiled. "Yes, I wish you pleasant electric signals this year."

I beamed. "Thanks! You too! And thanks so much for helping us clean."

I hesitated, then decided, _what the heck? _I reached for Saki and gave her a hug. I felt her tense up, then relax. She placed a hesitant hand on me, and stroked my hair.

They waved as they walked away, back to their houses. I kept a smile on my face until they left, and were out of sight.

* * *

"Oh, girls, it's terrible!" Shigure whined, and began to stomp his feet like a bratty child. "Neither one of these two wants to go with me back to the Sohma house!"

"Dammit," Kyo said, slamming a fist on the table, "Quit whining, you're supposed to be an adult!"

"How come?" Mai and I said in unison. We sat down beside them. The t.v was on, quietly playing in the background.

"I haven't been in that place in four months! I'm not going to go now just because of some stupid New Year's thing." Kyo explained.

"I've had my reasons for leaving home. They'd seem almost meaningless if I went back tonight." Yuki replied, and calmly sipped his tea.

"Aw, why do you have to be like this? You've both gone every year before now, haven't you?" Shigure sighed. "You see, New Year's is a big night for the Sohmas. It's the one holiday that the entire extended family gets together to celebrate."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Mai exclaimed, "I can't see why these two refuse to attend!"

"I'd have to say the real highlight of the evening is the Zodiac banquet!" Shigure smiled at the thought, placing his a hand on his chin.

"A banquet? Like in the legend?" Mai asked, smiling brightly.

"Precisely. It's the banquet for only the Zodiac members to attend. The other extended Sohma members will just have a separate party of their own. And best of all, the Zodiac of the New Year performs a dance. This year it's Momiji's turn!"

"So cute!" Mai squealed, "Make sure to tell me all about it!"

"Who said we were going?" Kyo grumbled.

"Aah, yes," Shigure sighed, "But nothing can compare to the beautiful dance Yuki did three years ago."

"Okay, now _that's _something you _have _to tell me about!" Mai commented.

Three pieces of food slapped Shigure's face. To my surprise, they stuck.

"I told you never to talk about that." Yuki glared.

I snorted. "Nice throw."

"But honestly, why _don't _you want to go?" Mai asked, "If I were you, I would! It sounds amazing! A banquet with the Zodiac members - just like the legend!"

"So... what about Kyo?" I added.

Something in everyone's minds clicked.

"Right." Shigure said. "Just like the legend."

"Nah, I can't. It doesn't matter to me." Kyo snapped.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." I said softly.

Kyo paused before he replied. "Euh, it's nothing you gotta be sorry about. I don't care, it's not the reason why I'm not going back. I-"

"You two should go!" Mai cut in. "I'm hearing your excuses and they _suck_!"

They two boys looked back in shock.

"What she's trying to say is," I began, sighing, "She's really jealous and she wants you to go for her."

"Shut up, that's not what I meant!" She protested. She calmed down. "Anyway, you should go. Enjoy yourselves. It's the Sohmas' big night. I feel like it's also because of us that you're not going. Don't worry about us, okay?"

She tried a small smile. "You'll see... You'll see your parents there, right? I'm sure they're all looking forward to seeing you."

"Yes." I added, "Go have fun. And we'll see you next year!"

* * *

Mai and I waved as they left. Like before, I forced myself to put on my widest smile. A whimper suddenly escaped Mai's trembling lips. She let out a choked sob, then shut the door.

"Uh, hey! Mai, I was still saying bye." I said.

Tears rolled down her pale face. She let out another sob. "Why- why am I crying?"

"Mai, don't cry. Please." I said, echoing the words that were said in the "memory". I shook it off, then tried to smile. "Let's get ready for New Year's. For... For Kyoko."

We dressed into nicer clothing. Instead of baggy jeans and sweaters, I decided to change into a more formal outfit. I slipped on a pale blue blouse, that was decorated with silver beads at the neck-line. It was slightly loose. Even the slightest inch of movement caused the top to sway and dance. I put on some tight, dark-washed jeans. Since we were at home, I just went bare-foot.

Mai came out of the washroom, dressed in a white long-sleeved top. It was fitted, but the sleeves were large and when she opened her arms, they looked like wings. She wore golden bracelets that jingled when she moved her arms.

She reached for me. "Arya. You look pretty."

That was something she rarely said to me. I nodded and responded, "Thanks, Mai. You too."

* * *

We sat down in the living room with our New Year's cakes, noodles, our board game, and the picture of Kyoko.

"What game is this?" Mai asked, observing the box.

"I believe it's..." I began, and read the name out loud. "Brain Teaser."

"Sounds... stupid." She sighed.

"It's a four player game." I commented.

"Even stupider." She said dumbly.

"Is that even a word?" I muttered.

"Don't give a crap." She answered plainly.

I found my fingers tracing along the frame of Kyoko's picture.

"This," I began suddenly, "is our mother, Kyoko. She was a hard-working woman. She was strong, even after out father's death."

"She died... by a car accident." Mai replied.

"How'd you-?"

"Not sure how I figured it out. I just saw images. Like... they were memories or something. _My _memories. I 'remember' seeing her in the hospital bed. I 'remember' crying my eyes out after hearing what the doctor had to say about her. The feeling's terrible."

"I saw that too." I murmured, already feeling the tears coming. Some began to sit at the corner of my eyes. I blinked, causing them to roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"But you... you comforted me, Arya." Mai sniffled, "You were there when I lost hope." She covered her face and sighed. "I feel so bad. Poor Tohru. Poor Kyoko."

She hugged the picture. "I feel like I knew her my whole life. I miss her. And now... While we're here all alone, without _her_... I can't-"

_SLAM!_

The door swung open, with two boys gasping for breath. Mai gasped, and wiped her eyes before she could show any more tears. I stared back in shock, and blinked, which caused yet another tear to fall. Yuki caught it on his finger and held it in front of me as if to ask, _What is this? _Wordlessly, I took his hand and dried it with my shirt.

"It's nothing." I replied calmly, "It's my allergies, and you know how-"

"Miss Nadeshiko, Mai," Yuki said, trying to catch his breath, "We need to watch the sunrise."

Kyo's eyes wandered, then he added, "And we'll eat soba noodles." He panted, and looked straight into my eyes. "Then play the board games until dawn."

The two looked at us, then fell to their knees before collapsing in front of us. Their faces were flushed after running.

"Oh..." Mai muttered, then smiled a bit. "Thank you."

* * *

"Brain Teaser!" I yelled loudly, and slammed the big red button you were supposed to press when you got a riddle right.

I rolled the dice, and sang, "Aw right! Five!" I took my game piece, and moved it five spaces. I landed on the "Free Riddle" space. That meant if I answered a question right, I could get another free roll. This was the second time in a row I got it, and I haven't got a wrong answer yet!

"That makes... Sixteen for Arya," Yuki said, writing down the score, "Fifteen for me, eleven for Mai..." He smirked, "And two for Kyo."

"Aurgh, shut up! I hate these stupid riddle games!" Kyo exclaimed, throwing his cards down at the table.

"Does this mean I win?" I smiled.

* * *

"Were you two... lonely?" Kyo asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, we were okay, really." I answered nervously, hiding my face by hunching my shoulders over.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a bit concerned.

"I'm glad you came back, actually." I admitted. "But are _you _sure you don't want to be back at the Main House?"

"I'm okay here with you." He replied casually. He then realised what he said, and we both turned a faint pink.

"With you and Mai." He corrected himself.

I nodded slowly. "Thanks for coming back, Kyo."

I was about to go back to the living room, where Mai and Yuki were cleaning up.

"Arya?" Kyo called out.

"Yes?" I replied softly. I turned to face him.

"You look... You look okay." He stammered.

"Uh, thanks. You too." I said awkwardly.

_I look "okay"? _It wasn't the best compliment, but I still ended up finding myself blushing a deep crimson.

* * *

The sun was rising. The sky was a soft pink colour, with clouds the colour of lavender, reflecting off the sun, being tinted with an orange. It was an amazing sight to see, watching the sun rise slowly above the horizon. A big shadow began to creep in on the ground below us, like a thin blanket.

"I've got my wish." I sighed, staring at the view. _I wish this whole thing in Fruits Basket turns out well._

"I wish for a thousand more wishes!" Mai joked, spreading out her arms. She looked like a bird about to take flight.

"You can't do that." I mumbled.

"And why not?" She snapped.

"Wishes like those don't count." I said plainly.

"Yes it does! I just found a loophole!" She scoffed.

Yuki and Kyo nervously smiled back at us.

Kyo suddenly stood up, raising a fist. "This year I'm going to beat that damn rat!" He exclaimed to the sky.

"You're wishing, are you?" Yuki muttered.

I began to laugh. I felt so happy, just being together with Mai, Yuki and Kyo. I felt like I belonged, like I was at home. I closed my eyes, wrapping my hands around my waist, and continued to laugh. It echoed. I looked back, and saw Mai and Yuki smiling back at me. Kyo's jaw dropped a bit, with an odd look on his face as he watched me laugh.

Mai giggled softly. "It's the beginning of the new year and you're already acting crazy."

* * *

New Year's was over, and so was Winter Break. We just started our third term in school.

"Girls first! Everyone, wait by that corner over there!" Our teacher called out, gesturing us to line up.

We were having our endurance run today, but Yuki and Kyo saw it more as a race. I felt worried, and I wanted to run with them to keep an eye on things. Unfortunately, we had the groups divided by gender.

"Ready! Set-!" The teacher yelled, and held the gun at the air. He pulled the trigger, and the gun went off.

All the girls began to run, chattering away.

After dealing with Saki's running problem, she told me to run off without her. I nodded slightly, then continued to run, trying to catch up with the other girls.

It was windy and cold today, and didn't help with my running and breathing. My lungs burned, and the cold air made it painful. I stopped to take a breather, and began to rub my legs and thighs for warmth. The wind howled.

As I got up, I noticed something at the bottom of the hill beside me. White hair. I gasped, and ran down the hill, but I was careless, and stumbled. At the very last moment, when our eyes met, I began to roll down the rest of the way, and crashed right in front of the white-haired man. Correction: White-haired teen. He stared down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and helped me up.

My face flushed, then I brushed the dirt off my knees and shirt. "Sorry, lost my balance there."

"You really have to be careful." He said. He gave me a look then asked, "Have you ever heard of a place called 'Sohma house'?"


	9. Filler: What Were They Thinking?

**A/N: This doesn't count as a chapter, and you don't have to read it if you don't want to. This is just a bonus chapter (but it's not ****_really _****a chapter as in continuing the story. Sorry, I'm confusing! :P). This takes places back in Chapter 8, Vivid, when Yuki and Kyo are walking (more like running!) back to Shigure's house.**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Bonus: What Were They Thinking?

* * *

Kyo and Yuki were already walking, with their hands balled up into a fist, their mind racing.

_What now? What should I do? _Yuki thought, staring at the road.

_What if they need us? Arya told me about their traditions... Maybe two's not enough. _Kyo thought, trying to get ahead of Yuki.

_Mai's face, her smiling face, suddenly flushed and changed for that split second before she slammed the door. I couldn't even see her._

_"Well, it's alright! I've got Mai!" _Arya's voice echoed in Kyo's mind. _Was she lying? Yes, she has Mai, but where's her mother? It's their first year without her._

_Maybe... _Yuki trailed off, not even caring where he was walking off to.

_Maybe..._ Kyo's pulse was racing now.

_I should be there._ It was strange, for two very different boys, the cat and the rat, to have the exact thoughts at that moment.

"Um, wait a minute, where are you going, exactly?" Shigure called out to them.

The two teens paused for a moment, then turned around and said in unison, "I'm going home!"

They started to walk quickly, but just the thought of the two sisters made them burst into a sprint.

_They were smiling. Smiling so much. Why didn't I realize it sooner? _Yuki thought, just imagining their faces.

_They're so happy all the time. _Kyo remembered all the times Arya smiled.

_I've seen them argue before. I know what sets them off. _The image of Arya frowning flashed in Yuki's mind. He hated the sight of her pouting face.

_I can tell when they're upset. _Kyo's mind was racing, as he felt the cold wind blow against him. It didn't stop him from running.

_But her smile... _Yuki remembered Mai's uncertain smile as they left the house that evening.

_Her smile... _Kyo stared into space. _"So, what do you guys do? Do you watch the sun rise? Stay up 'til dawn? Have a countdown? Make a wish?" _He couldn't shake her voice away. _"We usually eat noodles and New Year's cakes while playing board games... It's narrowed its way down to two, though. But we have you guys, now, yeah?"_

Kyo squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them again, watching the trees that zoomed past him as he ran.

_"Well, it's alright! I've got Mai!"_ Her voice repeated in his head, over and over. Her words struck him, making him want to run even faster.

_Her smile always covers up her emotions. When you see her smile, you'd think she was as happy as ever. When maybe, she was sad on the inside. Before... was her smile fake? _Kyo panted. His feet were heavy, and slammed against the dirt.

_How was she feeling, when we left? _Yuki started to have trouble breathing. He forced the cold air into his lungs. Just thinking of Mai's face before she shut the door, made his heart drop to his stomach. _I hate seeing them upset. _Yuki clutched onto his chest as he ran.

_I just want to hear her laugh, when the sun starts to rise. _Kyo couldn't think straight now. He squinted his eyes. The house was only a few feet away.

_I want to see her smile. _They both thought. _Because that smile she wore before..._

They were only inches away now. Kyo reached for the door, and swung it open with incredible force. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help himself. Mai and Arya gasped, their faces faintly pink, with tears welling up in their eyes.

Mai quickly wiped her glistening brown eyes, but Arya just sat, frozen in shock. Tears slid down her cheeks.

_Don't cry. _Yuki reached for her, and caught the tear. _I hate seeing you cry. _He faced Mai, and stared into her eyes. _I wish I was there to comfort you._

No words escaped his lips.

Kyo looked back, surprised, and concerned. _This is the second time I've seen Arya cry._

"Miss Nadeshiko, Mai, we need to watch the sun rise." Yuki tried to control his voice. _Thank goodness. We came here just in time._

Kyo added, "And we'll eat soba noodles." He gazed into Arya's deep brown eyes, and thought about what she said to him before.

_"We usually eat noodles and New Year's cakes while playing board games. Y'know, four player games."_

He looked around, and counted everyone. _There's enough. _Kyo panted, "Then play board games until dawn."

The two boys stared into the sisters' eyes before falling to the floor.

"Oh..." Mai mumbled. "Thank you." The corner of her lips curled.

It sent Yuki's heart racing.

* * *

After the torturing game of Brain Teaser, Kyo stepped outside with Arya for a bit. She was standing with her hands together, her shoulders hunched. Kyo thought she actually looked pretty... cute. Pretty cute. She was a bit short for her age. Only 5'1", where as Mai was 5'4". Kyo looked at her outfit. It was very different than what she usually wore. She was always laidback, always wearing what ever was comfortable for her. This time, she actually wore something fitted on her. But, she still kept the loose shirt and went bare feet.

She looked nice, but he couldn't tell her that. Not after he made a fool of himself and accidentally said, "I'm okay here with you."

She was already leaving. He started to panic. He inhaled, then called out her name.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly, and turned around.

_Now or never. _"You look..." Kyo began. _You actually look pretty. Not saying you _aren't_ pretty, you just look prettier than usual. _"You look okay." Was all he could say to her.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to rise, Arya, Mai, Yuki and Kyo made their wishes.

After a small arguement between the sisters, and between Yuki and Kyo, everything seemed peaceful. The four teens took the time to relax, reflect on their year, and just stare at the beautiful view.

Suddenly, a light laugh cut through the silence. It was like soft bells, chiming. It turned out to be Arya.

Everyone looked at her, and smiled back. Maybe she didn't realize it, but she was blushing a bright pink. Kyo couldn't help but stare at her, in wonder and surprise.

_"I just want to hear her laugh, when the sun starts to rise." _The thoughts he had before came back to him.

He wasn't sure whether to smile back at her. It would just seem awkward coming from him. It wasn't like Kyo to smile _that _much. But it _was _like Arya to laugh like that, to make her positive energy so contagious. Usually, he'd find this weird, and annoying. But tonight, he didn't care.

Kyo found himself looking at her with a weird expression, which caused her to giggle a bit more. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, then turned to look at the sun once more.

Yuki and Kyo did the same. Yuki rested his head on his hand, and watched the vibrant sky. He gave Mai a small smile, and just like he expected, and wanted, she smiled back at him. _The truth of it is..._

Kyo's eyes wandered back to Arya. He shook it off, and quickly went back to looking at the sky. _Maybe all I really wanted..._

_Was to spend New Year's together... __With her._


	10. Nicknames

**A/N: I'm getting really busy, and I might not update as quick as usual. I'm glad you enjoyed the Filler/"Bonus Chapter"! Sorry for the delay! :P But thank you for being patient and for the reviews!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 9: Nicknames

Recap:

He gave me a look then asked, "Have you ever heard of a place called 'Sohma House'?"

* * *

I stared back, blinking in shock. "Would that mean... You're a Sohma?" I asked, playing dumb.

I tried to hide my excitement, but failed. He nervously answered, "Uh, yes." He cleared his throat. "So you've heard of it?"

Hatsuharu casually leaned backwards, falling back on the lush grass.

"Oh, that's great! My name's Arya Nadeshiko and I-"

"Wait, they're coming." He cut in, and pulled a rope out of his jacket pocket.

His jacket was long, with white fur near the neck-line and the hood. With the white hair, piercings, and outfit, he looked pretty cool. A bit intimidating, but cool. And even better - he was so nice!

Hatsuharu took the rope, tied it to one side of the street, and pulled it back to the other side. He crouched down beside me, tightly holding the edge of the rope in his hands.

Kyo and Yuki came from around the corner, and were running at amazing speed towards us. Kyo had a weird grin on his face as he ran, and to my surprise, he was _actually _beating Yuki by a few steps. Just as Kyo reached the rope, Hatsuharu pulled it, causing it to lift, and trip Kyo. He fell on his face. It smashed against the road.

"Got him." Haru simply said.

I cringed. It was incredible how Kyo didn't even get a nosebleed. He just lay there like a dead man. I rushed up to him and placed a hand on his back. He was breathing.

"Kyo?" I said softly.

"Miss Nadeshiko?" Yuki panted, and stopped to give me a look.

Kyo jerked up. I flinched, and moved back. He turned to face me and glared.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled in my face. "Dammit! I was winning and everything!"

"If I hadn't have tripped you, you wouldn't have stopped now, would you?" Haru said, standing up.

"Haru?" Kyo gasped.

He ignored Kyo and looked over his shoulder. "By the way, what I did there was very dangerous and if it had been anyone other than Kyo, they would've been hurt pretty badly, so don't try this at home." He murmured.

"Don't try it here! Who are you even talking to?" Kyo snapped.

I snorted, then covered my mouth with my hand. _Haru was talking to the "fourth wall"!_

"So now it's Haru." Yuki sighed, "They just keep showing up, don't they?"

"It's fine, I'd be happy to meet more of your family members!" I grinned nervously.

"You honestly don't have to." Yuki mumbled, then turned to face Haru. "Shouldn't you be at school?" He questioned him suspiciously.

Haru paused. He stretched his "yeah", as he looked to the sky, remembering his trip here. He rambled on about how he planned to get here.

"... then I was swept away into the heart of the dark ever wilderness and it took me three days to find my way out." He finished, and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

Yuki sighed again. "Why don't you just say you got lost?"

Kyo wiped the sweat off his forehead. "His sense of direction is as crappy as ever." He grumbled.

"He's lucky enough to run into us." I replied, smiling.

I looked behind us, seeing the rest of the boys from our class catching up.

"We're in the middle of the road. Might be best to move out of the way." I suggested.

"That might be wise." Yuki's eyes lit up. "Oh, this is Hatsuharu. He's still in his third year of middle school, one year behind us."

He gestured to Haru, who was staring into my eyes.

Yuki introduced me. "Haru, this is Miss Arya Nadeshiko."

I gave a shy smile, and bowed. Haru bowed back while saying, "Miss Arya Nadeshiko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I felt so flattered. He was so friendly, so polite! I bowed once more. "No, the pleasure's all mine! And please, just call me Arya."

Haru cocked his head to the side, and there was a weird glint in his eyes. He gazed into mine, making me feel a bit awkward. It was like he was searching for something, or he was trying to figure something out.

* * *

"So what did you come for anyway?" Kyo snapped at Haru.

"To fight." He replied plainly. His voice echoed in the tunnel where we stood. The cars roared by above us.

"Who comes all the way here to fight?" I mumbled under my breath.

Yuki chuckled softly, then switched his attention back on the arguing boys.

"I was planning to challenge you at the New Year's banquet but you decided to skip, so I've come to you." Haru added, and grabbed Kyo by the collar. "Now let's do it."

"Hold on, I'm right in the middle of something here in case you haven't noticed!" Kyo protested, trying to pull away.

"I already wasted three days looking for you!" Haru argued.

"That's your own damn fault!" Kyo countered, "You're the one who got lost!"

"Forget I said it, let's go!" Haru said, getting impatient.

Yuki started to get worried. He raised a hand and spoke out, "Hey Kyo, maybe you should just go ahead and do what he says before-"

"No, and I mean no! Now get out of here, I'm busy!" Kyo said, and turned away.

Before Kyo took a step, Haru smashed his skull right into the back of Kyo's neck. He yelled in pain, and fell to his feet, clutching onto his neck.

"Kyo!" I gasped, and tried to step forward.

Yuki stretched an arm in front of me, stopping me from going any further. He gave me a weak smile. "You wouldn't want to get in there."

"You make me sick. You and your pathetic whining." Haru said coldly. "You're not a man, you're just a little kitty cat who's too scared to fight! Y'know what?"

Haru stepped forward and leaned towards Kyo. He cackled in his ear, "You can go to hell!"

I gasped in shock. _No way. I can't believe it!_

As Haru laughed like a maniac, Kyo took the opportunity to send a kick straight at his jaw. Haru staggered back, then the fight began.

Yuki sighed once more. "He just had to bring out Black Haru."

_Black Haru! _I should've been scared, but I was actually really excited! Right before my eyes was Black Haru! He was insane! I forced myself not to burst into laughter.

Instead, I lightly touched Yuki's arm. "What do you mean 'Black Haru'?"

"You see, Haru's pretty easy to get along with, but once he snaps, he's uncontrollable." He explained. "That's our nickname for him when he's like this. Black Haru."

"So, like Kagura?" I commented.

Haru came up to us and grabbed Yuki's chin so he could face him. Their faces were only inches apart. It didn't seem to bother Yuki, though.

"Not at all." Yuki said. "He's a thousand times worse."

"Yuki, are you comfortable? Enjoying the show?" Haru purred, "Hope so, 'cause I'm coming for you next!"

"Is that a fact?" Yuki retorted.

"What the hell." I mumbled. _Crap, I shouldn't have spoken._

Haru faced me, and ran his fingers through my hair, punching the wall beside me so I wouldn't move away. I flinched at his touch.

He smirked and breathed, "Worried, are you, Arya? Don't be. After I'm done with Kyo and Yuki, I'll make sure you-"

"Speaking of Kyo-" I began nervously. I wiped my sweaty palms on my shorts.

_Hell, was I wrong! He was hilarious from afar. But up close... Up close he's frickin' scary!_

"Yeah." Haru replied, and turned around. "Get up Kyo-!"

He was sent back by Kyo's fist. "I've been up, where the hell were you?" Kyo shouted, and gave me a quick glance before turning to glare at Haru.

"I'm right here. Come on, fight." Haru taunted.

* * *

Yuki coughed the third time. It sounded much worse. Like he had something lodged in his throat and chest.

I looked at him and asked, "You okay?"

He simply smiled and said, "It's nothing."

"You look sorta dizzy, and you were coming down with a cold this morning." I explained. "And you ran! Are you sure?"

He was already swaying a bit. I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder. Luckily, he didn't transform. He kept his arm there.

"Don't want you falling over." I said.

"Thank you." He smiled again. I felt my face burn. "Miss Nadeshiko, this fight will last hours. You could go back to class if- if..." He trailed off.

His grip on me loosened, and he let go of me. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Yuki," I gasped, "Yuki, what's wrong?"

The sound of panic in my voice caused Kyo and Haru to stop fighting, and face me. I ignored them and put a hand on Yuki's back, just like I did before when Kyo fell. The big difference was, Yuki wasn't breathing at all. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yuki!" I begged, "Breathe! Just keep breathing!"

His back expanded as he forced the air down his weak lungs. His breath was quick and was hardly getting an oxygen in.

* * *

After the agonizing minutes of listening to Haru and Kyo's conversation over their fight, I lost my patience.

"Damn," Kyo cursed under his breath, "I guess this means the endurance run is over too. That really bites. I was winning."

"Hey, Yuki's kinda dying over here!" I snapped. "We need a way to get him to Shigure's house!"

Haru looked at me in surprise. "Well, we could take a taxi, but it would be a real pain if he-"

Poof!

I didn't mean to do it. I was just losing my patience, and I was worried for Yuki. I grabbed Haru, and that split second before I touched him, I saw his jaw drop. I hugged Haru, and since he was so tall, my head was perfectly placed right on his chest, and my arms around his waist. For the moments I had my head on his chest just before he transformed, I heard his heart beat. It started to quicken, then poof! In front of me was a cow.

"Sorry about that." I sighed.

"Moo..." Haru cried softly.

* * *

"Ugh," I grunted, trying to lift Yuki without making him transform. "Kyo, help me." I demanded.

"Wha-? Why do I gotta do it?" Kyo asked.

"Haru's a cow. I'm a girl. Do I need to explain more?" I said. "Now help me."

Kyo sighed, and helped Yuki up. He put an arm around him, and helped him sit on Haru. I rushed up to them, and carefully cupped my hand under Yuki's head, and slowly placed him on the back of Haru's neck.

"Okay, let's go, Haru." I said softly. I grabbed onto his neck, and made sure my hip touched his side so he wouldn't transform.

* * *

"Shigure, we need to call Hatori. Now." I ordered, as I looked at Yuki who was sleeping in his bed. We all crowded around him.

"Well, let's see what's wrong with Yuki first-" He began.

"But we-" I cried.

"Arya." Kyo said, and grabbed my wrist, giving it a hard shake. "Calm down. He'll be okay."

"It was just a mild attack." Shigure said, and held a thermometer by his face. He squinted, trying to get a better look at the numbers. "He still has a slight fever, but he'll be alright. We'll just let him rest here. Sorry to scare you, Arya. You could go back to school now, if you want."

"I couldn't. I should stay and watch over him." I said, and kneeled beside his bed.

"Well, we could call Hatori now." Shigure said, "Kyo, would you-?"

"Why is it always me?" Kyo snapped.

"And while you're at it, you should call Mai." Shigure added.

Before Kyo could say anymore, a small "poof" interrupted him.

"I'll call them." Haru said calmly, rising from the smoke. He began to walk. "Where's the phone again?"

Just before the smoke lifted, I made sure to turn away and cover my eyes.

"Dammit, put some clothes on first!" Kyo called out.

"He's going to have to come back if you say that, y'know." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"'Cause his clothes are here." I pointed at the black clothes that were on Yuki's bed.

We heard Haru's footsteps coming back.

Kyo yelled, not wanting to get another glimpse of naked Haru. "Haru, don't!" He balled up his clothes and threw it down the stairs.

* * *

"Actually," A grin appeared across Shigure's face. "Just call Hatori. I'll pick up Mai, then get your things while I'm there, okay, Arya?"

"Sure. Thank you." I said, and watched him go down the stairs towards the door.

_He's definitely going for the high school girls. _I could hear it now. He's singing that little song of his.

* * *

Haru hung up the phone and let out a long sigh.

"What- what did Hatori say?" I asked. _Is he back to White Mode?_

"He sounded mad." He replied softly.

"Oh." I said in a dull tone.

"So," Kyo said.

He was sitting next to Haru. He slid up the wall, until he was standing. He faced Haru and narrowed his face, slightly pouting his lips. He's been doing that look a lot lately. I've come to realize that. I ended up coming up with a name for that expression he wore. His "I-don't-give-a-damn" face. He usually did that when ever I had to give him a long explanation for something, or if Yuki spoke to him.

"Wanna finish our fight?" Kyo asked, still wearing the same expression.

"Mm... Nah." Haru replied.

Kyo's jaw dropped, and a yelp escaped his mouth. _Now who's not giving a damn?_

"You've gotten strong, Kyo. I think I need more training." Haru added, walking away.

Haru was caught in a head lock. Kyo wrapped a tight arm around his neck. Haru flailed his arms around.

After I broke them apart, I hissed, "Yuki's still asleep, so shut your faces!"

"Don't attack him while he's passed out, Kyo." Haru teased.

"Shut up!" He yelled, "The day I beat that damn rat, it'll be fair and square!" He stared at us with fury in his eyes. "Hell with it, I'm going back to school!"

He stormed off, slamming the door as he left.

"Kyo?" A voice asked from outside. "What are you doing?"

"Damn you!" He yelled.

"What the hell, I was trying to be nice!" The voice yelled back. "Yeah, you better run! Run off to school, jerk!"

"What's that?" Haru asked.

The door slammed open with the same force Kyo shut it with. The young girl's wavy hair blew in front of her bright pink face.

"Damn, it's cold!" She exclaimed.

I sighed, placing my hand over my face. "That's... Mai."

* * *

"So Shigure picked you up?" I asked. "So... where is he?"

"Still at school. I believe he's getting your things." Mai answered.

"Huh." I pursed my lips. I didn't believe it one bit. It doesn't take _that _long to get my bags and textbooks.

"Mai," I began, "This is Hatsuharu. He's a Sohma and a member of the Zodiac."

"Nice to meet you, Hatsuharu." Mai bowed her head.

"Likewise." Haru also bowed.

"Yeah, she's my older sister, Mai." I gestured to her.

"I'm year of the ox." Haru added.

"Oh! Wow! Me too!" Mai smiled.

He nodded his head. "Interesting."

"So, Arya saw your Zodiac form?" She asked, her eyes were bright with curiosity.

"In fact, she did. When Yuki had an asthma attack, she sprung right into action." He explained. "I've never seen anyone work that quick and clever."

A warm flush spread across my face.

* * *

"So how's Yuki?" Mai asked, loading some ice into a small pouch.

"He's still sleeping." I replied.

"The poor thing." She announced, "I'll take this up to him."

She was going upstairs. I was going to follow, but Haru spoke out, "Arya, may I speak to you for a moment?"

I froze, and spun around. "Sure."

* * *

"Has Yuki and Kyo been fighting often?" Haru asked, boiling some water.

"No, but they argue a lot." I replied. I got up from my chair. "Need help?"

"No thanks." He replied, and took the kettle and poured it into a cup with tea leaves. He began to mix, then blew on it before sipping. "Everything seems more relaxed between them."

"What, Yuki and Kyo?" I guessed.

"The way Kyo helped him up like that? Before, that wouldn't have happened in a million years. Even how they interact seems different." He inhaled the scent of his tea. "Maybe it's because you two are here."

"You think so?"

"Yes, but I haven't been here long enough to prove it." He passed me a cup.

I smelt the flavoured leaves. Herbal tea. With chamomile, lemon, and peppermint. Seemed different from the usual green tea we had. I put my lips to the rim of the cup, and let a few drops hit my tongue. The flavours blended together. Warm, and overwhelming.

"Thank you." I said.

"Arya, why does he call you 'Miss Nadeshiko'?" Haru asked.

"Yuki?" I said, "I actually don't know why he does."

"I was surprised to hear him call you that. He wasn't the type to use nicknames." He murmured. His white hair fell over his gray eyes.

"Well, there's Kyo." I laughed softly. I tried my best to imitate Yuki's voice, "Stupid cat."

Haru laughed and nodded. "Yes, that's him. But, that's out of hatred. Yuki definitely doesn't hate you, Arya."

"That's a relief." I blushed.

"I think it's a nice nickname." Haru smiled.

"Th-thanks." I blinked in surprise. I stared into my tea, and blew into it. I watched the air cause the water to bend in the middle, sending ripples around it.

Yuki called Tohru "Miss Honda", or "Honda-san", because he saw her as family. It was his way to show he loved her. I blushed even more at the thought.

"You care a lot about Yuki, don't you?" Haru suddenly said.

I looked up to face him. I hesitated. "Yes."

"I can tell. The way you ordered us around like that before." He said.

"Oh, sorry about that." I sighed.

He chuckled, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm actually amazed. I've never seen anyone so worried for Yuki. The last time anyone was like that... Well, that was long ago. And that was me." He went serious. "I mean, he _is _my first love, after all." He admitted.

First love? I knew Haru wasn't the straightest guy in the story, but I also knew his love for Yuki was more like admiration.

"Although when we were kids, I couldn't stand him. I hated his guts." He squeezed the cup in his hands.

"Oh, how come?" I asked.

"Because he's the rat. You know the story, right? How the rat rode on the cow to the Zodiac banquet? I used to hate that story as a kid. The cow... What a stupid fool. Well, that's what the adults used to tell me. I know they were only half-joking when they said that, but still, I couldn't help but feel like I was the one they were laughing at." He gazed at the steam that rose from his tea.

I watched him across the table, gripping onto my cup, feeling its warmth in my palms. He continued telling his story about how he met Yuki. His choice of words, the smooth, deep tone he used as he spoke... They were all sincere. This must've been his serious side. I liked it. I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. It was amazing how strong his love for Yuki was right after that small moment they shared when they were kids.

He finished his tea and his story, and a let out a long sigh, and leaned back in his chair.

"Haru..." I began, "That's amazing."

"I was surprised too, seeing Yuki next to you with that little smile on his face. That was a first for me. He barely smiled back at the Main House." He said.

"Oh." I plainly said.

"You two care a lot about each other. You can almost feel it in the air." He commented. I felt my blood rush to my face. "And when you got Kyo to help out... That was unbelievable too."

"You were a cow, Haru. Who else was I supposed to ask?" I said.

"You're so modest, Arya." He replied, "But never mind that. You were so worried for Yuki that you even snapped at me in my Black Mode. Which leads to me asking, how did you know I was going to transform? And even more important, how did you know my Zodiac form was going to be able to carry Yuki back home?"

It was like he was interrogating me, throwing questions at me that I couldn't answer. I couldn't tell him I already knew.

I bit my lip, then I drank the last of my tea. "Your hair." I finally answered.

"My- my hair?"

"You said you were a Sohma, so I thought, 'Hey, maybe you were a member of the Zodiac'. And your hair's white and black like a cow." I lied. "I could tell it was natural, so that's how I came up with that idea. I have an eye for dyed hair."

"I've noticed." He said, and reached for my hair. He grabbed a few locks, the coloured ones, and gave me a small smile. "It's nice on you."

I pulled my head back, making my hair slip out of his fingers. "Thank you."

* * *

"Arya!" Mai whined, coming downstairs.

"Yes?" I asked in a depressing tone. "And please, be quiet! Yuki's still asleep."

"Well, after I placed the ice beside him, I went to our room and it's a mess!" She cried.

"I know. This morning I was in a rush and I-"

"That's not a good excuse! I want it cleaned now." She ordered.

"You're not our mom!" I said.

I forgot our lives were different here. The words hit her harder than they should've.

"Uh- just- just shut up!" Mai stuttered.

"Mai, I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

"Just clean it up now." She said, and stormed off.

I almost forgot Haru was there. I sighed. "Sorry you had to see that, Haru."

"It's okay." He said. "I'll help you, if you want."

"Naw," I waved my hand. "I'll clean it up later."

"It's odd." He began, "You two, in some ways, are a lot like Yuki and Kyo."

I laughed in embarrassment. "You said before that they're fighting less because we're here." I said, "How can that be, if they're just being exposed to more fighting? And even worse, fighting that's similar to theirs!"

"Well, maybe that's just it." Haru shrugged his shoulders. "When they see you two, I don't know... Their perspective on things change."

"Maybe." I mumbled.

* * *

"Hey." Haru got up.

"What?" I asked.

"I wonder how Mai's doing." He was already on his way upstairs.

"Wait up!" I called after him, and grabbed his shoulder. I had to get on my toes to reach for him.

He looked over his shoulder, and grinned, "Has anyone ever told you that you're really _cute_?"

"C-cute?" I stuttered in shock. Cute sounded so strange coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah." He smiled. He ruffled my hair. My scalp still tingled after his hand left.

"Hey, I'm older than you." I warned him.

"Does it matter, _Miss Nadeshiko_?" He teased. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. "Anyway, speaking of nicknames..."

"Who's speaking of nicknames?" I asked nervously.

"Well, since you brought it up, Arya..." He began. _That was a clever move, Haru!_

He spun around, and pulled me close to him.

He whispered, "When Yuki wakes up, how about you try calling him by _his _nickname once? I'll bet it'll cheer him up."

* * *

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, his long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks when he closed them.

"Miss Nadeshiko?" He breathed, and began to rub his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He shot up, nearly hitting his head against mine. "That's right! I was- I hope I wasn't any trouble-"

"It's okay, Haru carried you back here." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, well, thank you, Haru." Yuki replied.

Mai walked up to him, and gave him a pack of ice. "How's your chest feeling?"

"I'm fine." He exhaled. "So, Mai, how'd you get here?"

"Shigure picked me up from class." She smiled. "How about I make everyone a snack? How does some nice sushi sound?"

Her footsteps faded as she went to the kitchen.

There was a small pause. "And what of Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"He went back to school." Haru replied. "And while you were asleep, I was telling Arya about why I like you."

"Is that all you can think of-"

"She seemed interested." Haru cut in.

"Yes, and Haru made some wonderful tea." I added.

I remembered what Haru told me before. Nicknames.

"You should try it some time..." I took a deep breath and continued, "Prince... Yuki."

"Sure, maybe it'll calm- Ah..." He gasped, realizing what I just called him.

Poof!

Yuki became a rat, and landed on his bed with a soft thud.

I sighed, and stood up. My eyes met Haru's. My black eyes narrowed at the stormy gray ones. "Never again, Black Haru."

"I'm not even-"

"I know. I'm just calling you by your nickname." I said, and stepped closer to him, and purposely made my shoulders touch his chest.

Poof!


	11. The Same

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading! I had so much fun with that chapter. Hatsuharu is one of my favourite characters! Anyway here's the next one! Please enjoy and keep reviewing!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 10: The Same

Recap:

"Well, maybe that's it." Haru shrugged his shoulders. "When they see you two... Their perspective on things change." ...

"Never again, Black Haru."

"I'm not even-"

"I know. I'm just calling you by your nickname." I said, and stepped closer to him, and purposely made my shoulders touch his chest.

Poof!

* * *

"Aah... Aah..."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you're still-"

"A-achoo!" Kyo sneezed into his tissue.

"Sick." I sighed. I wrinkled my nose. "Get that snot rag out of my sight!"

He threw his tissue in the garbage and sniffed. He yelled with a clogged nose, "I _hate _being sick!"

"Well, you're looking better than last week, carrot top." Arisa commented.

"So, Yuki," I began, facing him, "How many valentine cards did you get today? Maybe a thousand?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. They all ended up in the garbage anyway." He answered softly.

I gasped, "You threw them away?" _Phew! I'm glad I didn't put _mine_ in his locker!_

"Uh, no, actually, someone else did." He answered.

"Coo-coo chicks." Saki said randomly. "Those girls were all coo-coo chicks."

"Sure." I said, a bit confused. "Oh yeah!" My eyes lit up. "Saki, Arisa, here are your valentines chocolates."

"Oh hey, thanks." Arisa smiled, holding it between her fingers, "I still owe you from last year."

"Thank you so much, what would you like in return, Arya?" Saki asked.

"No, I don't want anything! I'm just glad you like 'em." I smiled.

"Hey, Arya?" someone called out.

I spun around, finding my face inches away from another. Messy, brown hair fell over the boy's black eyes.

I jumped back. "Oh! H-hello, Riku-san." It wasn't like me to use formalities, since I never used them back home.

This boy was in my class. He was the kind of student who rarely talked, and who sat in the back. I've only heard him speak once or twice, because we were partners for a quick class activity. He was very smart, actually. After that, we didn't talk much. I usually tried to greet him in the halls, but he'd simply wave back.

"Hi Arya." He grinned. He paused. "Arya, Arya... Your name's so pretty. I could say it all day if I could!" He sighed.

My jaw dropped, and my eyebrows rose so high, they disappeared under my bangs.

"Riku-san... What are you saying?" I asked. This is was so sudden.

"It's fine, I don't need formalities. Riku is fine." He smiled.

I nodded slowly. He seemed so different! I blushed a bright pink. "How's... Ku-kun?"

"Uh yeah!" His face flushed, "I don't mind if you want to use 'kun'! What ever you think is best, Arya-chan!"

"Just Arya, Ku-kun." I mumbled. My eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh, right! Sorry, sorry."

"So, 'Ku-kun'," Arisa started, staring at him. She cracked her knuckles. "What did you come here for? 'Cause if you're going to bother our Arya-"

"Oh no," He said, "I just wanted to give her this."

He passed me a card with chocolate taped to the front. It was simple, made out of striped pink and gold paper.

"Thank you." I said softly, and popped the chocolate in my mouth.

It was mint chocolate. I hate mint chocolate. I forced myself not to gag, and quickly swallowed it, then read the card a loud.

"Happy Valentines Day." I looked up, and saw Ku-kun watching me. He nodded his head, as if to tell me to continue.

_"Remember that day when we were partners during class? I didn't know you that well before, and I'm guessing you thought I was pretty shy. After that, you still managed to smile, and say hi to me. I feel bad for not saying it back to you so... Hi. Happy Valentines._

_-Riku"_

It wasn't the best Valentines card, and it didn't even rhyme. But I thought it was sweet.

I smiled warmly, "Hi, Ku-kun."

I saw a blush spread across his face. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Who says guys can't give out valentines, yeah?"

"Thanks." I said.

He walked off, with a small smile on his face.

"I guess he was cute." Arisa shrugged.

"Yes, with normal electric waves, too." Saki added.

"But I don't trust him yet." Arisa shook her head.

"Wait a second," Kyo snapped his head towards us. "Is today... Valentines?"

"No duh, Kyo." I said. "We all kind of talked about it for the last-"

"I'm going home!" He hollered. He paused. "Wait, home's dangerous too." He bit his lip.

I mumbled. "This boy's crazy."

"A journey! Yeah! I'll just... go some place far away where no one can find me!" He raced out the door.

I ran up to the window, and waited. Yuki joined me. Finally, we saw Kyo outside of the school. He skidded to a stop, when he noticed a brown-haired girl standing by the gates.

Yuki and I said together, "Kagura."

* * *

"I'm here for valentines, silly." Kagura smiled. "It's a very important day for lovers to be together."

"You're not gonna find any lover in this house." Kyo grumbled.

"It's so nice to see you again, Kagura." Mai said, and rushed up to hug her. She asked, "So did you manage to give Kyo chocolate?"

"I tried to," Kagura replied, "but for some reason, he just won't take them. Watch."

She pulled out a heart-shaped chocolate, inside a glass box that was tied with a crimson ribbon.

"It's so beautiful!" Mai gasped.

Before Kagura ranted on about her love for Kyo, he cut in, and stood up. "Just keep it! What man in his right mind would eat that girly, sugary crap?"

"So, you don't even like the fact that you get free chocolate from admirers?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I hate chocolate!" He yelled.

"Well, I heard Arya got one from a boy in your class. She's not a big fan of chocolate either, but she still accepted it." She giggled, snapping her fingers. "Yuki, what was his name, again?"

"Riku." Yuki replied softly.

I felt my face flush. "He's just a friend, nothing more!" I exclaimed.

"Is he good-looking?" Shigure asked.

_You're so gay! _I wanted to shout. Shigure giggled like a teenage girl with Mai.

I ignored them and turned to the others.

"Hopefully, Kyo's the only one here who dislikes chocolate?" I asked, biting my lip, hiding the valentines I had behind my back.

"Miss Nadeshiko?" Yuki began, "I would love some chocolate."

"Okay!" I smiled, and passed him one.

"Thank you very much." He said.

I gave one to Shigure too. "Here you go."

"Aw really, for me? Thank you." He beamed.

"And Kagura, I have one for you too." I said, facing her.

"Thank you!" Kagura grinned, and hugged me tightly.

"I have some more for Momiji, Haru and Hatori." I added, placing them on the table.

"And I have some cards for you guys! I made them myself." Mai said, and passed out the cards.

They all thanked her.

"You girls are so sweet." Shigure sighed.

"You two really didn't have to go through all that trouble." Yuki said.

"It's fine, we had fun!" Mai smiled. She turned to Kyo, who was facing the other way. She sang, "Kyo? I have one for you too-oo!"

She waved the card in his face, and she added in the same musical tone, "And Arya's got chocolate for you."

"Fine." Kyo grumbled, and swiped the card out of her hands. "Thanks."

"So, you're going to accept the chocolate?" Mai questioned.

"I just gotta eat it right?" He mumbled, then took Kagura's chocolate. "So!" He shouted, "I'll eat it!"

He took huge bites of the chocolate, and forced it down his throat.

I sighed. "Okay. Happy Valentines."

* * *

"Hey Yuki! Kyo!" I called out. "I finally got them printed!"

"What?" Kyo asked, walking in. Yuki followed.

"The pictures I took during New Years!" I smiled. "Would you like to help me put them in a photo album?"

"I think Shigure would have one in his office. I'll go get one." Yuki said, and left the room.

I went through the pictures. There were many of me with my sister. There was another, of Mai eating noodles. I laughed to myself. Then there were two photos with me beside Yuki. There was one with him smiling, and me blushing a beet red. The other was one with Yuki staring at the board game, and was oblivious at the fact that I was making a stupid face behind him, sticking out my tongue and pulling one eyelid down with my finger. I wished I didn't do that, but hey, they were memories. Then, there came one that caught my attention.

"Hey, Kyo!" I teased, waving a picture in his face, "Remember this one?"

He yelled, "When was this taken?"

"Mai had the camera with her! You should keep it." I said.

It was a picture of Kyo and I during the game Brain Teaser. I laughed softly. My hand was slammed against the red button from the game, and I had a small smirk on my face. Kyo was in the middle of pulling his hair, his jaw wide open in surprise. Probably when I answered another riddle correctly.

"No way in hell am I keeping that picture!" He shouted.

"Harsh!" I winced dramatically. I smiled. "Come on, it's the only picture I have with you!"

"Whatever!" He pouted.

I threw it at his face. "Keep it! My extra valentines gift to you."

"That was a month ago!" He snapped.

"I don't care." I replied plainly.

He stuck the picture in his pocket. "Happy?" He asked coldly.

"Very." I smirked.

* * *

"Pencils down. Time's up everyone." The teacher called out.

I smashed my pencil against my desk. Our final exams were finished. I passed him my exam, and let out a long sigh. _It's done._

"So, how'd you do?" Yuki asked, walking up to me.

"I think I did well!" I smiled. "I answered a lot of questions, and it wasn't as hard as I thought! Thanks for helping me study. I couldn't have done it without your help!"

He smiled back. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"Arya," Arisa walked up to me, "So, you did good, huh? I'm so proud of you." She patted the top of my head.

"See, Arya? I knew you could do it if you tried." Saki grinned.

"Thanks, you two!"

* * *

I was exhausted after work. It seemed so simple, just cleaning up a few rooms, but today, I knew I had to work harder. I still hadn't paid for last month's class field trip. I didn't tell anyone yet. I dragged my feet up to the door, and before I even touched the door knob, it already opened for me.

Momiji peeked out the door. "Arya! You're home!"

"Momiji!" I exclaimed.

"I just got here too, come on! This way! This way!" He grabbed my hand and gave his widest smile. "Mai's already home too! It's my first time in Shigure's house. Isn't it exciting? Hello everyone!" He called out, waving his hand in the air.

* * *

"It's a trip to a hot spring!" Momiji informed us. "I call it, 'me-and-Nadeshiko-super-relaxing-hot-spring-steam-trip'!"

"That's a little wordy," Mai laughed, "And _expensive._"

"You don't have to worry about money, Mai!" Momiji said, "I've been saving up my allowance! It's my White Day present to you!"

"Thank you so much." Mai and I smiled.

"And guess what?" He exclaimed, "Kyo and Yuki are coming too!"

"Why don't you try asking before you start making plans for everyone?" Kyo snapped.

"Wow! You're a little rich bunny, aren't you, Momiji?" Mai teased, pinching Momiji's cheek.

Momiji smiled and giggled, "Yup, yup!"

"Speaking of money..." Shigure began, and faced me. "Arya, I hear you didn't pay last month's dues towards your class field trip fund. I got a call from your grandfather, and he said he'd pay for you if you needed."

"No, no!" I quickly replied, "It's just, I bought some things last month, and I couldn't pay the money on time. It's okay though, I'll earn enough by the end of the month by my job. I already told the teacher everything. He understands."

"Arya," Mai began, "You should've told me. I could work with you and earn some money for you too."

"Sure, thanks, Mai." I said.

"So hey, you're going on a class trip, huh?" Momiji asked, leaning in.

"Oh, I don't know." I replied.

"Wah-!" Kyo slammed his hands on the table in front of me.

"What, what?" I asked nervously, moving back.

"Water." He said through clenched teeth. "Hot bath. You go." He twitched, his knuckles turning white from tightening his fists.

"S-sure." I replied, giving him a confused look.

* * *

"Me first!" Mai sang, and shoved me on the bed.

"Hey!" I called out, grabbing my towel and running up to the bathroom door.

It slammed in my face. I heard the shower turn on. _D__arn, she beat me to it. I guess I'll just have to wait until she's done._

"It's 'cause she was so damn happy about it! How could we know she was broke?" Kyo yelled from the room.

I secretly hid, and pressed my ear against the wall. I've noticed that I eavesdropped a lot lately.

"She could've been like Mai, and just made homemade cards, and saved her money to buy some clothes or something, but hey, she decided to spend it on chocolate! Talk about _stupid_!" He went on. I heard a small _thump_ come from the room. It sounded like skin hitting something solid. It was Kyo's fist.

_Stupid? Are you calling me stupid?_ I wanted to walk in, but I stayed put.

Then, I heard Momiji's cute, little voice, telling the three the story of the Foolish Traveller.

* * *

"Are you guys excited? I can't believe we're actually going right now." I stated, rubbing my eyes. I was so thrilled, I barely got any sleep last night. And even worse, I was never a morning person.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's just a hot spring, it's nothing you gotta get so worked up about." Kyo grumbled.

"I haven't been at the hot spring in a long time." Yuki replied.

"Well, I'm excited, Arya! I am!" Momiji smiled, rocking back and forth on his seat.

We all stared out the window, on our way to the hot spring.

"Miss Nadeshiko, you're not looking well." Yuki said.

I let out a yawn. "Naw, I just couldn't sleep! I'm so excited. Thanks for coming to keep me and Mai company."

"Arya, there's still a long way to go before we get there. Rest a bit! Wanna sleep on my shoulder?" Momiji smiled.

"I don't want you transforming, but thanks." I replied, and rested my head on my hand.

My eyes were heavy, and moments later, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After we arrived, and got startled by the crazy hot spring lady, we unpacked our things.

Mai and I closed the door in our room. Mai began to unbutton her shirt.

"It's so pretty here!" She said. "I can't wait to just relax..."

We both turned away as we began to undress and get our towels. I wrapped my towel tightly over my bare body, making sure it was secure.

"Ta-da!" I sang, and held out the picture of Kyoko, inside a plastic wrap. "There, we're all set."

When we got outside, we already saw Momiji and Kyo in the spring.

"Hey, there! How's the water?" Mai called out, waving.

"It's great! Come join us, come join us!" Momiji beckoned.

"And be in a hot spring with three boys?" Mai laughed. "It's okay, Momiji! I'll see you later."

Mai and I went to the other side. I lightly tapped the surface of the water with my toe, sending ripples around the pool. It was so warm. We slowly went into the water, feeling the warmth embrace us. I let out a long sigh, and hung my head back.

"Hey, Arya! Mai!" Momiji yelled from the other side. "Let's sing a song!"

* * *

"_The frogs in the pond are calling... Momiji, yes, it's true! _Again, Mai! Again!" Momiji said behind the wooden walls.

Mai laughed, and continued singing with Momiji. I joined in too after. Mai giggled as she sang. Suddenly, her head began to sway, and she fell into the water. She didn't move.

"Mai!" I exclaimed, and I pulled her out of the water.

Her mouth spilled out water, and she began to choke.

"Gosh, Mai!" I hissed, then dragged her out of the water, wrapped her in a robe, and brought her to the hot spring lady.

* * *

"I'm sorry, world! I can't believe I allowed one of my guests to faint in our hot springs! It's all my fault! I-" Meshyou screamed, running in circles.

"No, no! It's fine!" I exclaimed to the hot spring lady, "We'll just let Mai rest here for a while. Thank you." I bowed to her.

I walked out of the room, and saw Yuki and Kyo just leaving their room. They were also dressed in their robes. Kyo rolled up his sleeves.

"How's Mai?" Kyo asked.

"She got dizzy from the spring, but she'll be okay." I replied. "We'll just wait for her before we eat dinner."

"Sure." Yuki smiled. "Oh right, I have your White Day present." He pulled out a small present, wrapped in white paper with a red bow across it.

"Thanks, Yuki." I smiled, and opened it.

It was a long piece of ribbon. It looked like liquid silver, as it danced and swayed when I unfolded it. I never did much with my hair, since it was already so short. I still tried my best to tie the ribbon around my head, then made a small bow at the side. I didn't like how the colour clashed with my hair dye, but I shrugged it off. The ribbon was beautiful, though.

"Looks nice on you, Miss Nadeshiko." Yuki said, pleased with my reaction.

I thanked him again, then turned, seeing Mai enter the room. She leaned against the wall, with a tired look on her face.

"Mai, how are you feeling?" I asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm starving." She simply replied.

* * *

Dinner was quite interesting after meeting the head chef. We finished up our food, and spent the next hour just relaxing. I sat down in my room, and put my feet up on the small stool in front of me. I took a random book on the table next to me, and skimmed through the pages.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Enter." I said.

"Arya, what are you doing?" Momiji asked, and sat on the floor beside me.

"Hi Momiji. I'm reading - sort of." I said, and craned my neck forward and tilted my head so I could see him.

"I thought you were with Mai." He said. "She's in the hot spring again. We wouldn't want her fainting again."

"Oh, no, I believe she's with the hot spring lady." I replied, waving my hand.

"That's good." He said, and stood up, then plopped himself on the arm of my chair. "Kyo and Yuki are playing ping-pong. When Mai's done, why don't we all play together? It'll be fun!"

"I'd love to." I grinned.

* * *

Kyo swung his paddle, hitting the ping-pong ball so hard, it flew past Yuki and made a dent in the wall.

"Out again." Yuki sighed.

"Shut up!" Kyo said, and served once more.

"I'm getting bored!" Mai exclaimed, "All we're doing is watching Kyo serve. He's not even doing it properly!"

"Shut _up_!" Kyo growled, and shot a glare at Mai. "Like _you_ could do any better!"

Mai walked up to him, and hissed at him, "Is that a challenge, carrot top?"

"What did you call me?"

"Carrot. Top." Mai smirked.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of you in ping-pong, and when you lose, don't go crying to Arya." Kyo said through clenched teeth.

"Guys, you really need to get along!" I sighed, "How about we get some team play?"

"Yeah, Yuki and Arya on one team, and Mai and Kyo on the other!" Momiji exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air. "Oh! And I'll be the referee!"

Kyo and Mai pouted, and turned away from each other. "I'm not being on the same team as him." They said together, with the exception of Kyo saying "her".

"Seems fair to me." Yuki said. "It'll be fun."

* * *

"Arya! I will _destroy _you!" Mai snarled as she served.

I laughed, as I hit the ball back to her. "I'd like to see you try."

We've played for about an hour already, and Yuki and I were winning.

Kyo sent it back, hard enough to let it bounce, but also come fly at us with amazing speed. I barely missed it, but luckily, Yuki was able to help and save it. Momiji's head nodded side to side, as he watched the ball bounce back and forth on the table.

"Mine!" Mai said, as she swung her paddle.

"That's yours, Yuki!" I exclaimed. Yuki grunted as he returned the ball.

Kyo let out a battle cry as he aimed the ball at Yuki's face.

"Got it!" I said, blocking the ball, then hitting it back. It was a light hit, though, and it slowly bounced back to our opponent's side.

Mai had a serious look on her face, as she readied her paddle, moving her arm back to swing. Then, as the ball approached her, she swung her arm, but to everyone's surprise, she missed!

She watched as the ball passed her, and hit the floor. She gasped, "I can't believe I missed it!"

I burst into laughter, "Yeah, nice one, Mai!"

"What the hell, Mai?" Kyo shouted, pulling his hair. "You suck!"

"Kyo!" Momiji interjected, "That's so mean!"

"Oh, I suck, huh?" Mai argued back, jabbing her finger at Kyo's chest.

Yuki placed a finger over his trembling lip, then quietly left the room to go outside.

* * *

"Hey, where did that damn rat go?" Kyo asked, turning his head.

"He probably left to get some fresh air." I shrugged.

"Kyo, how about I face you?" Momiji suggested, "I never got to play yet!"

"Fine then." Kyo said, accepting.

"Arya, could you referee for us?" Momiji asked nicely.

Mai was already heading out to find Yuki. I gave him a small smile. "Later, I promise."

They both nodded, then I followed and caught up with Mai.

"There he is." Mai said, pointing at the dark figure. As we got closer, she called out, "Yuki what's wrong?"

His back was turned, his shoulders were hunched and were slightly twitching. A muffled laugh escaped him.

"Funny." He murmured. "That was funny."

Mai giggled, "What, me?"

"Oh, that was hilarious, Mai. The way you swung and missed." He laughed a bit more, then let out a long sigh. "That was a good laugh."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy!" Mai replied, smiling.

"Mai," He turned to face us, "I never gave you your White Day present yet." He passed her a present similar to mine, wrapped in white and a red bow.

"Thank you!" Mai said, and opened it. She had the same ribbon as mine, but in pink. A soft, pastel pink.

"When I saw this, the first thing I thought of was you." He said, then looked at me. "Same goes for yours, Arya."

"Thanks." Mai and I said together.

"Arya!" Momiji sang, "It's 'later'! Come referee!"

I sighed, then told the two, "I can't keep them waiting. See you."

They both nodded. Before I completely left the room, I got a glimpse of Yuki pressing his lips against Mai's ribbon.

"I'm just joking." I heard him say. Mai laughed along with him.

* * *

Hours passed, and everyone went back to their rooms. I was peacefully sitting on my bed, and was interrupted by the sound of giggling.

"Make some room!" Mai exclaimed, as she entered our room, linking arms with Momiji.

I let out a yell, "Holy crap!" I just dodged a body slam from Mai, as I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Momiji and Mai landed, bursting into laughter.

"You guys are mad." I sighed to myself.

"I saved Mai from the monster!" Momiji grinned, standing on the bed.

I began, "Momiji, don't jump on the bed! You might hurt yourse-"

"Yes, and I was the princess!" Mai played along, standing up too.

"Oh, Mai's the princess, and I'll be her prince!" He commented, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Guys!" I shouted, "What the hell's going on?"

"We're just kidding, Arya!" Momiji said, and planted a light kiss on my cheek.

I turned a beet red. "What?"

"I finally convinced Mai to play with me! We fought imaginary monsters-" Momiji said.

"And Momiji was the brave knight!" Mai added. "I forgot how fun it was to play 'pretend'."

"Stop acting like kids." I laughed.

We all let out a long sigh, and fell back on the bed. I rolled onto my side, so I was facing Momiji. "Time to go to bed."

"Naw-aw." Momiji shook his head, then grabbed a pillow. He pressed it against his chest, and buried his face into it. "I'm sleeping with you guys tonight!"

* * *

The next day came, and we were all waiting for the bus to arrive and take us back home.

"So, did we all have a relaxing trip?" Mai asked all of us. She was wearing Yuki's ribbons in her hair. She sort of looked like Tohru.

I had mine tied around my wrist. "Yes, we did." I turned to Momiji. "Thanks, Momiji."

"Anything for you two!" He said.

"But hey, Momiji," Mai said, "We won't be seeing you in a while after this. School's coming up. Are you starting your first year in middle school?"

"Nope!" He replied, smiling. "This spring will be my first year in high school! And as it turns out, I'll be going to the same high school as you! That's right! Me and Haru both!"

Mai began to question his age, then burst into surprised screams. "You're the same _age_?"

Kyo stepped in, shoving a fist in Momiji's face, while Yuki had to explain everything to us.

Kyo snapped, "Why didn't you tell us you and Haru were going to the same high school?"

In the middle of the chaos, I just slapped my forehead. _Aaaand, that's the end of our _relaxing_ hot spring trip._


	12. First Impressions

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 11: First Impressions

Recap:

Kyo snapped, "Why didn't you tell us you and Haru were going to the same high school?"

In the middle of the chaos, I just slapped my forehead. _Aaaand, that's the end of our _relaxing_ hot spring trip._

* * *

Shigure took his chopsticks and picked up a piece of his sushi. He held it to his mouth, but stopped to say:

"Yes, well, Hatsuharu and Momiji are like younger brothers to me. So naturally I will have to attend the entrance ceremony. It's only right that I should be there to support them on such an important day."

The rest of us froze, and looked at him with blank stares. We all knew what he was thinking, we just didn't want to say.

"Okay," Shigure sighed, breaking the silence, "Why are you all staring at me like that? I hope you're not thinking I only wanted to go to see all the pretty high school girls!" He continued to eat.

"We're not thinking, Shigure," I began.

Yuki added, "We _know_."

"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk! My word, you youngsters have little faith!" Shigure said dramatically, shaking his head.

* * *

"Aw, just look at the first years!" Mai cooed, clapping her hands together. "The first day's going great so far, eh?"

She gazed out the window, watching each new student walk into the school. Pink petals from the trees below were carried by the wind, and drifted outside. Mai pressed a hand on the cool glass windows, as if reaching to grab one of them.

"Mai, this isn't even your classroom." Kyo sighed, resting his feet on the desk in front of him. "And besides, nothing happened yet."

"Girl's got the nerve to skip class and hang out. I admire it," commented Arisa, waving her hand.

I shrugged. "Well, class hasn't started yet. Just watch, when the bell sounds, Mai's going to run back to class like the good little girl she is."

"Like you're the one to talk." Mai mumbled, "You sound as if you aren't one either."

"So where's the prince today?" Arisa asked.

I replied, "He's been helping out with the orientation committee."

Mai leaned her head against the window. "Hana, Uo, did you know there are more Sohmas coming to this highschool?"

"Oh, really?" Arisa asked. Mai nodded her head.

"Which reminds me, I thought I sensed Shigure's electric signals at the ceremony coming from the parent's section." Saki said.

"Right, he came for those two." I said. _Nope._

"What a fool." Saki murmured.

"So tell us about them." Arisa said. "Are they boys? Girls?"

"Boys." I answered simply.

"Yeah, and they're so cute!" Mai smiled.

Arisa stroked her chin as she thought, and mumbled about how she can teach them stuff about skipping class. She turned her head to face Kyo.

"Yo orange top, go get them." She extended a hand, gesturing him to go.

"Yes, that's good. Go get them." Saki added.

"Why do I gotta do it?" Kyo snapped.

"I want to see them!" I said, already making my way out.

"Me too!" Mai said, and followed. She stopped and turned around. "Come on, Kyo!"

"Oh please," he replied, "I already see too much of those guys as it is."

"But we'll get to see them at school!" Mai said, tugging at his sleeve.

"Cut it out!" He yelled, "You're starting to act like Momiji!"

"Maybe he acts like that around you, but wouldn't you want to see how he acts around other people? How he acts at school?" I added, and joined in, pulling him up. "Even Hatsuharu! Wouldn't that be a weird thing to see? Let's go already!"

"F-fine!" He sighed, and stood up.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." I smiled at the two, and left with Kyo and Mai.

"He sure has a hard time saying 'no' to you." Mai whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

"So what class are Momiji and Hatsuharu in anyway?" Kyo asked dully, sticking his hands in his pockets as we walked down the halls.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You don't even know!" He shouted.

"Hey!" I argued, "I thought _you _knew where they were!"

"Weren't you listening to Yankee earlier? She said, 'Go find them'!"

"No, she said, 'Go get them'!" I said.

"Same thing!"

"Not really!"

"Okay, just wait here, I'll go ask." He sighed, and walked up to some first year students.

"Man, I can never tell. Are you guys friends, or do you hate each other?" Mai said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Whatever." I mumbled, my head hung low. "Why don't you go help us out? Go find Yuki or something." I waved her away, then leaned against the wall.

"Uh, um, sorry, excuse me?" A voice asked.

I spun around, finding a first year boy, fumbling with his fingers nervously. His tie wasn't fixed properly.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"I-I'm having trouble finding my classroom." He said softly. His wavy brown hair fell over his eyes.

"What's your name?" I tilted my head.

"T-Takeo Sato," He stammered, "I'm in class 1D."

"Class 1D?" I exclaimed. "I used to be in that class. My name's Arya Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you." I walked closer to him, and began to adjust his tie. I gave him a warm smile. "If you go straight down the hall, it'll be the first class on your left. Easy, right?"

He gave me a shy nod, and replied, "Thank you, Arya-senpai."

I laughed softly, "No problem, kid. Ah, but I'm not a senior yet. Just call me Arya."

"So, Arya," he began nervously, "You don't mind dating someone a year younger?" He lifted his eyebrows in a mischievous yet innocent way.

I laughed once more, and gently punched him on his shoulder. "Get to class, kid. You know where it is."

He smiled, "Thanks!" He walked off to class, a bit more confident than before. I was glad I was able to make a positive impact on the boy's first day at high school.

Suddenly, I noticed a group of other first year boys, undoing their ties, and running up to me, and asking where their classroom was.

"Hey, stay in uniform!" I said to them, pointing at their ties.

"I was never good at tieing ties! Could you tie it for me, please?" A boy asked.

"I can't find my classroom!" another said.

I got overwhelmed, and I didn't know how to react, or what to say to them. A hand shot between me and the group of first years.

"Miss Arya is really busy. Please don't bother her, first years." Riku Yamamoto, the same boy who gave me chocolate on Valentines Day, stepped in front of me. I peeked over his shoulder.

"And like she said, stay in uniform. Or do you want me to tie it for you?" He asked teasingly.

"Naw, I'm okay, thanks." one replied.

Riku laughed. "Alright then, get to your classes."

"Okay." They all said together.

"Enjoy your first day!" He smiled, and waved as they walked away.

I sighed, straightening my shirt. "Thanks, Ku-kun, I owe you one."

"Oh? W-well, I can't have these first years all over you." He joked. His gaze was fixed on me. I resisted the urge to look away. "So I was wondering, Arya," he began, blushing a bit, "Maybe- maybe..."

"Yeah?" I asked, nodding.

He rambled on. "I-if it's okay with you- I mean, if you're free this weekend, d-do you want to spend it with me?"

I inhaled deeply, "Uh, Ku-kun..." I pouted a bit._ How am I supposed to say this? _"This week, I've just been so busy with chores and homework, and I'm running a lot of errands so..." I trailed off.

He shook his head. "I don't like where this is going."

I gasped, "That's not what I meant, I mean- I'm busy _this _weekend, but any other-"

"I'm free next week, too." He added, a smile creeping at the corner of his lips.

_Oh crap. __What am I getting myself into? _"I- I guess-" I began.

"Yo." Kyo walked back to us, and shot a glare at Riku.

"Sohma." Riku replied, and slightly bowed his head.

Kyo mirrored him. "Yamamoto."

"Oh, Kyo," I smiled, "did you manage to find them?"

"Yeah, some girls are getting them." He said, his focus still on Riku.

Riku's expression hardened. His jaw tightened. "So, Sohma-"

"I have a name." Kyo cut in. "It's Kyo. Just call me Kyo."

"Then do the same for me. My name's Riku." Riku replied.

The tension in the air was killing me. I just wanted to speak out and tell both of them to go away. They looked at each other, then finally, Riku faced me.

"Well, Arya, I should head back. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, Ku-kun." I smiled.

He smiled back, then just gave a quick glance at Kyo before he left.

"Seriously, Arya? You gotta be kidding me." Kyo sighed, "What the hell is 'Ku-kun'?"

"What?" I scoffed, "Kun. It's called a formality, or an honorific."

He replied, "Formality my ass. I call it 'stupid'."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's so stupid about it?"

"You keep calling him that, and he'll start to think you've got a girly crush on him or something." He said. "And why do you gotta be so friendly to him?"

"He saved me." I protested, stabbing my finger on his chest.

"_Saved_?" He repeated, and scoffed, leaning forward. I flinched, and took a step back. "All he did was tell some first years to go to class! At least stay alert when you're alone."

I argued, "But I wasn't alone. I was with-"

"When you're alone-" He added a bit more sternly, "even when you're alone with _him_, just keep your guard up."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with! What are you, my father?" I snapped.

"You're just too nice, Arya. Someone's gotta say 'no' for you!"

"You want me to keep my guard up?" I asked. "Fine!"

I shot a glare at a group of students that past us. I lunged forward, so close, if I moved any closer, I would've tackled the girl in front of me. Kyo yelped, and pulled me back.

He sighed, "I said when you're alone!"

"Whatever!"

"You don't have to worry about it when you're with me."

"Then what's the difference if I'm with Ku-kun?" I questioned, and faced him.

His eyes widened, as he tried to find the right words. "I didn't mean anything funny about that! I was just sayin'!"

"Okay." I murmured.

He burst out, "Don't get the wrong idea!"

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I never said I had an idea."

"Ah-" He bit his lip, forcing himself not to speak anymore.

"Arya!" Momiji's voice echoed through the hall.

He sprinted towards us, and waved, a huge grin plastered on his pale face.

"Momiji!" I smiled.

He was about to hug me, with his arms spread out. Before we touched, I cupped his face in my hands, stopping him from coming any closer.

"Whoa, there." I laughed, then my voice dropped to a whisper. "You almost gave away your secret."

I looked down and examined his clothes. He was dressed in the girl's uniform: a dark blue sailor's top, a white striped tie, with matching blue shorts. He wore black dress shoes and white knee-high socks. Then to finish it up, he even added a blue beanie hat that rested on the back of his blonde head.

"Momiji, you're wearing the girl's uniform." I said, stating the obvious.

I released his face, and gave him a smile. A fist landed on the top of his head, causing him to smash against the floor.

He bounced back up, already wailing, "Kyo's hitting me!"

"Idiot!" Kyo shouted, "What the hell are you doing wearing the girl's uniform?"

"Good morning." Haru said plainly, in a tired tone.

"Yeah, what's so good about it?" I sighed, slapping my forehead.

"At least you're not wearing a girl's uniform!" Kyo yelled.

I got a glimpse of Haru before I looked back at Momiji. Haru was dressed in his uniform. He wore chains and necklaces in the place of a tie, and his shirt had the first few buttons loose. He looked... good.

"It's okay for Momiji," Haru commented, "It suits him."

"Yeah, it does!" Momiji grinned.

I agreed. "It's cute on him. Mai would love it too."

"What difference does that make?" Kyo snapped.

"Momiji?!" Mai squealed from across the hall.

Yuki was walking beside her, with the usual serious look on his face. Mai ran, and almost hugged Momiji. I stopped her, shoving her shoulders back. She stumbled, and nearly fell. I caught her hand, and pulled her back up.

"He's just so cute! I'm really sorry." Mai sighed.

Momiji laughed, "It's fine! I missed you, Mai."

"I missed you too!"

"Uh, Momiji, what in the world are you wearing?" Yuki asked, in a shocked tone.

Haru's jaw dropped ever so slightly at the sight of Yuki. He walked up to him, and greeted him with a gentle punch on the stomach.

Yuki sighed, "Hello, Haru."

* * *

"So, Mai, you're in your third year of high school?" Hatsuharu asked, raising his eyebrows. "I swear you were three years older than me."

"I am." She nodded, then looked a bit embarrassed. "I just stayed here another year. I'm not ready for college or university yet."

"You- WHAT?" Kyo shouted, his jaw wide open, "Can she even do that?"

"It's nice to see you, Haru. How are you?" Mai asked casually, ignoring Kyo.

"I'm fine, thank you." He smiled, "But you're certain this is your last year?"

"Positive." She replied.

"What do you plan to be anyway, after you graduate?" He asked.

_Mai? Continuing her life in the anime world? That's hard to imagine._

I bit my lip, as I heard her respond: "A doctor, like Hatori."

"Cool, you can be his new assistant, or something." Haru said.

Embarrassment flushed over her face once more. I even felt my face grow hot too. Haru didn't intend it, but it did sound like he wanted Hatori and Mai to get together, since Kana was Hatori's assistant before.

"Oh, I- I didn't mean it like that, Mai." Haru said, as if he read our minds.

"R-right!" Mai answered, nodding quickly, "I knew that."

"Hey, listen, listen!" Momiji spoke up, shooting a hand in the air. He explained his plan on "playing cool at school".

"How the hell can you call wearing a dress cool?" Kyo snapped.

"A valid point, Kyo Sohma, class 2D. And while if I find that orange head of yours disagreeable, I will ignore it for the moment. What I cannot ignore is a boy wearing a girl's uniform to school!", bellowed a nerdy-looking boy, with thin framed glasses, and carefully combed hair. "It's just beyond outrageous and even if your teachers allow it, I will not! For I am the school's Student Council President, Mokoto Takei!"

_This guy's insane. Bossy, too! How is _he _President?_

The Prez continued, his glasses lenses reflecting off the light, turning opaque, like all animes do.

"I'm also known as-" he began.

I turned to face Yuki, and mouthed out the words he spoke, "Captain of the Campus Defense Force," with a depressed expression.

Yuki managed a small laugh, before Prez Takei began to walk towards us. He walked with an air of pride and confidence, with his chin held high. Stupid, pride and confidence, that Haru was about to mess with moments later. Momiji just ignored him, and even unwrapped a cherry-red lollipop, and began licking it happily.

The other three Sohma boys mumbled under their breath, "What a complete idiot."

* * *

Momiji was already on the verge of bursting into tears. I couldn't stand to watch him get insulted and scolded by Takei like that for one small dressing mistake.

"Please," I said, stepping between them, spreading my arms out in a protective way. "He's still new at the school. He isn't very sure on the rules yet."

"Hm," Prez began, a serious look on his face, "Arya Nadeshiko, I know you aren't a new student here at Kaibara High, and you _know _the rules, but I do believe you were dressed in the boy's uniform once, were you not?"

"_Once, _Prez. Once." I repeated, emphasizing the "once".

"And your hair. Unacceptable. No blue and green hair. It's not natural!" He began to lash out on me. "I don't know what _trend_ you and Mister Sohma are trying to set here, but I will not allow it!"

"Shut up." A voice said. "Leave them."

I spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. To my surprise, it was Kyo.

Takei cleared his throat, and adjusted his tie. "Pardon me, Kyo Sohma, but I was only giving these students advice, which would've been obvious to anyone with common sense! Now, I think you're talking to your Student Council President, so I recommend you don't talk to me like that again-"

"Or what?" Haru stepped in, picking at his ear with his finger. "You're nothing more than another student like the rest of us, just with a stupid, fancy name. So quit shouting like you're king of the friggin' world." He snapped his head back, and shot a glare, his eyes like daggers. "You're making my ears bleed, you bastard."

All of our jaws dropped. Mai's especially. She's never seen Black Haru before.

"Now I've got some common sense for you." Haru said coldly. He walked up to the Student Council President, with a mean look in his eyes.  
"If I didn't wear a tie, it wouldn't change who I am. If I had no piercings it wouldn't mean I'm nice, and if my hair wasn't black, it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass!" Haru grabbed him by the collar, and smirked.

"What- the- hell?" Mai whispered.

Our expressions darkened as Kyo, Yuki and I gasped, "Black Haru."

* * *

A dazed, probably scarred, President ran off to his class, shouting, "I'll get you! I'll get you all!"

He disappeared, followed by the two girls who accompanied him.

"So who were those people anyway?" Momiji asked innocently.

"Beats the hell outta me." Haru muttered.

"Uh, Haru-" Mai choked out, her jaw still open from Black Haru, "I don't get it. How did you manage to convince him that was your natural hair colour?"

Haru smirked, "Oh, alright." He took her by her chin. "Why don't you come with me and see for yourself?"

Mai yelped, "Excuse me?"

Yuki and Kyo's fist met Haru's side, sending him to the wall.

"That Black Haru is just too much." Kyo grumbled.

I sighed, "Let's not worry about it too much, okay?"

The first bell went off, and the other students scattered, leaving the halls empty.

I waved at the two first years. "I'll see you guys later." I smiled. "Enjoy your first day."

"Why don't we all walk to class together?" Mai suggested.

Momiji shook his head and replied, "I actually remembered I have to tell Yuki and Kyo something."

"Okay," Mai nodded, "we'll see you, then. When's your lunch period-?"

"Mai, just go." I said, pushing her. I turned to face the Sohmas, and gave them a small smile.

As we made our way to class, I asked, "Mai, you serious about this whole extra-year-in-high-school-thing?"

"It's anime. What else should I do?"

I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I might mess up the story anyway, right?" She whispered. "I should at least stay one more year."

I shrugged. "Fine, your decision, not mine. But, you're gonna have to deal with Motoko, the President of Yuki's fanclub."

"Motoko, Mokoto, I don't care." Mai laughed.

"You seem to be in a good mood." a chilling voice said.

I blinked multiple times. Mai looked surprised too.

"Who-" she began. I jabbed my elbow into her ribs. She froze, and clenched her teeth, forcing the scream to stay inside her mouth.

"Hello." I replied to the man.

He walked up to us. Mai took a step forward, so she was beside me. "Would you happen to be Akito?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I am, Miss Arya Nadeshiko." He replied.

Akito had very pale skin, and dark eyes and hair. My heart almost leaped out of my chest. _He knows my name. Oh crap._

"Greetings, Akito-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. This is my sister, Mai Nadeshiko." I bowed deeply.

Mai did the same, and added, "Yes, a pleasure."

"You two are very polite. You seem to be good people. I'm glad. And not only that, you're extremely cute." Akito said.

My eyes widened in shock. Luckily, he didn't see my reaction since I was still in my bowing position.

_He lies._

I straightened my back, and faced him. _Liar. _"Cute?" I murmured. "No, not really."

He wrapped his arms around his waist, laughing softly, "So you're modest too. I mean it, you really are cute. You sure are something, Arya-san."

"Akito-san, may I ask what brings you here?" Mai asked politely.

"I can't miss the Sohma's first day at high school." He smiled, revealing white, even teeth.

He was good-looking actually, and young. But he had a bit of a girlish face, almost like Yuki. I personally thought it looked better on Yuki, though.

"I believe I haven't properly introduced myself." Akito announced, "I'm Akito, head of the Sohma family. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mai-san, Arya-san."

"Please, Akito-san," I began. Gosh, how I disliked hearing my name before a formality. "You may call me Arya." I finished calmly, waving my hand.

Akito smiled again, sending shivers down my spine. I managed to return it, but I think I just ended up showing my teeth in an unflattering way. Another reason why Akito will find me ugly.

"You may do the same for me then." Akito replied, "Call me Akito."

I made up for my mistake before by smiling once more, with my lips firmly closed. The corner of my lips gently curled. I even felt some colour rush to my cheeks. It didn't matter though, because what ever I do, he'll still hate me. The thought beat me on the inside.

"I do hope we can be friends, Arya." Akito said, closing his eyes.

I knew beneath his eyelids, his eyes were burning and flickering with disgust and anger. He opened them, showing his dark eyes, like mysterious, hypnotic pools.

"You too, Mai-chan. Let's all be friends. Just as you are with Yuki and Kyo."

"Yes, likewise. Thank you, Akito." Mai smiled nervously, and bowed once more.

Akito lifted a finger towards me. I inhaled deeply, anticipating the moment he touched me.

"You have very interesting hair." He complimented, his fingers only millimeters away.

"Akito!" Yuki called out, he ran up to us, and gave him a shocked look.

"There you are." Akito replied coolly, placing his hands to his sides. "I've missed you, Yuki."

"What did you do?" Yuki questioned him.

"You look so grown up now, I think you've even gotten taller." Akito said casually, ignoring his question.

"What did you do?" Yuki repeated firmly. "Tell me: What did you do to Miss Nadeshiko and Mai?"

Akito walked up to him, and answered, "Nothing at all. We were simply introducing ourselves, right, girls?" He faced us.

"Yes, no need to worry, Yuki." Mai said softly, in a soothing voice.

The smallest hint of a smirk appeared on the corner of Akito's mouth. "Now that I have you Yuki, there's been something I've been dying to ask you."

He placed a hand on Yuki's cheek. The colour drained from Yuki's face at his touch.

"Why did you skip the New Years Banquet?" Akito asked, "Why would you think to do such a thing? I've been quite tolerant lately, have I not?" He continued, taunting Yuki with his words. He got to the point where his voice was barely a soft, eerie, whisper. "Perhaps, I need to take some time to re-educate you. In that little room? The one I keep especially for you."

Yuki's eyes twitched in terror, and he didn't move, like a deer caught in headlights. My heart raced. It was a slight jerk, like an arm spasm, when I pushed Akito away from him. Akito took a step back, and gave me a cold stare.

_Shoot._ "I'm so sorry, Akito." I said breathlessly, so shocked by my actions, "It's just- we have to get to class, and punctuality is very important here. We wouldn't want to be late."

"I understand." Akito replied.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "It was so nice meeting you, Akito. I hope to see you again."

He nodded, and with a few more parting words, slowly walked out of the school. Yuki's face was silent, his mouth trembling.

* * *

Class ended early today. We all met up at the back of the school.

"We're going to get you back from that ping-pong game!" Mai hollered, in her sing-song voice. She acted as if nothing happened. She flashed a small grin at Kyo. "Right, Kyo?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, "But why badminton? I hate badminton."

"Shut up," commented Arisa, as she swung her racket around, "Just get in position."

The game started. It was Yuki, Momiji, Arisa and I on one team, and Saki, Mai, Haru and Kyo on the other.

Arisa served, and the birdie flew high into the air. It was very light, and softly drifted towards the other side. Haru hit it back, but was saved by Momiji. Momiji giggled, as he hopped on one foot, and lightly passed it over the net. Kyo dashed towards it, and sent it back really hard, even though it wasn't necessary. Mai whooped, and cheered as the game progressed. It started to die down as my team began to score more points.

She served, calling out, "This one's for you, Arya!"

It was coming towards me, and I was in a swinging position. I couldn't help but grin as the birdie hit the racket. I swung my arm, and hit the birdie back. I looked up, and watched it make its way to the opponent's side.

I felt a pair of eyes stare at me. I turned, and blushed a bit, when I realized Yuki was watching me, with a small smile on his face. It's been a while since he smiled like that. I was happy.

* * *

A few days passed, and Mai, Yuki and I were spending some time at Yuki's secret base while Kyo went out to train. We just began to plant new crops. The carrots, turnips, leeks and strawberries were almost ready to harvest.

"It's getting a bit chilly." Mai said, rubbing her arms.

"We're almost done. You can go back to the house if you like." Yuki suggested.

"You sure?" She asked.

Yuki's stomach growled. He clutched his stomach, and added, "Well, I'm hungry too."

Mai and I laughed. She stood up, and snapped her fingers. "Here's an idea. While you two clean up, I'll head back and start making lunch."

My stomach growled in reply too. I wrapped my arms tightly around it, as if to shut it up. I added, "Yeah, sounds good."

She smiled, then skipped back. Yuki and I began to clean up, putting back the small shovels and hoes into a pail.

"What do you like best out of these, Miss Nadeshiko?", asked Yuki.

"Oh, the leeks." I joked.

He chuckled, "Sounds tasty."

"We should grow some more berry bushes. Wouldn't that be neat?" I commented.

Then, a high-pitched scream cut through the air, and bounced around in my eardrums. It was Mai. I bolted up, and sprinted towards the sound of her voice.

"Mai?" I called out. "Mai! Where are you?"

Yuki caught up pretty quickly, and asked, "What could've happened?"

We skidded to a stop at the sight of Mai, crouched over, cringing, with her arms around her chest.

"Mai!" Yuki and I gasped. I questioned, "What's wrong? Did you fall? Are you hurt?"

"No... There's- there's something in my shirt!" She cried.

Yuki growled, raising the shovel he was holding, as if it were a weapon.

"Wait." I quickly said, feeling my heart start to quicken.

Suddenly, a white snake, with ivory scales and golden eyes, slithered out of Mai's shirt. Mai shivered, then let out another scream. Yuki's and my jaws dropped. Before he could even react, I fiercely grabbed the snake by its head, and held it to Yuki's face.

"Just a critter." I breathed.

His face flushed with rage. He mumbled, "I'll kill him." He helped Mai up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now." She sighed, fixing her shirt.

"How did this get in there, huh?" I asked, shaking the snake.

"It was so fast. It shot out of those clothes," she pointed to the pile of red clothes, "and went into my shirt. I kind of- I tried to swat it away, and fight back." She murmured.

I imagined an insane Mai, punching her chest. I said in a dull tone, "Don't tell me you killed it." I brought the snake closer to my face, and squinted, trying to get a better look at it. It stared back at me.

"Its eyes are opened, aren't they?" She reasoned, "I didn't kill it."

"You should've." Yuki sighed.


	13. Remember This

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. It means a lot to me! My apologies for updating so late. You know how the holiday season is... I've been so busy, I didn't have much time to work on it! Plus, it was very long. I'll try to update the next chapters quicker. Keep reading! Thank you.**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 11: Remember This

Recap:

"Don't tell me you killed it." I brought the snake closer to my face, and squinted, trying to get a better look at it. It stared back at me.

"Its eyes are opened, aren't they?" She reasoned, "I didn't kill it."

"You should've." Yuki sighed.

* * *

Yuki stormed into the house, the snake now in his clutches. Mai and I followed.

"Why is he so worked up?" Mai asked.

"You'll see." I mumbled.

"Where have you been Mai? I'm starving here!", hollered Kyo as we entered the door.

"Didn't Shigure give you the leftovers in the fridge?", asked Mai, setting the bowls of miso, leeks, and onions on the table. She smirked, "I got these especially for you."

He swiped it out of her hands, exclaiming, "You know damn well I hate these, woman!"

She laughed, raising her hands in defense. "I know, I know! I'm just joking."

"Are you trying to kill me, Mai?" Kyo grumbled.

"Oh, not trying, Kyo. I'm _going_ to." Mai grinned evilly, "Make sure to double check your food, kitty cat."

Kyo paled. "Nyeh?"

She snorted, "Naw, I'm just joking again." She gently patted his jaw before walking into the kitchen, laughing some more.

"Mai, if you're going to cook lunch for Kyo," Yuki began, "skin this and he'll eat."

He extended a hand, showing off the snake that was unconscious. A scaly eyelid covered its big, golden eyes.

"Is that... Aya?" Shigure asked. He gasped, "It is!"

Kyo's jaw tightened, as he clenched his teeth together. He leaned away, flinging his arms back.

"What's the matter?" I teased, "Scared of snakes?"

"No, it's just something about _this _snake." He replied.

Yuki spat in disgust, and threw the scaly creature to the floor.

I gasped, "Shouldn't we-?" I carefully picked up the snake, only to find it coiling around my arm. It was cold, and rough against my skin.

"Yuki! Get it off me! Get it off!" I shrieked, waving my arms around.

"What's going on?" Mai yelled, adding more chaos to the room. The spatula she held killed the effect of her mean look. If it were maybe, a knife that she was holding, then she'd seem more menacing.

Poof!

"Crap." I sighed.

I jerked my head in every direction. The puff of smoke consumed me, blocking my view. Everywhere I looked, there was silver, glittering, smoke surrounding me.

I felt long, delicate fingers caress my arm, tracing my skin up to my neck. The other hand took mine, and pressed it against his bare chest, feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart.

It was a young man, with porcelain skin, and long, silver hair. He gave me a small smile. I stared back in shock. It was Ayame.

"Out! Out!" Mai screamed at him, whacking the spatula at him. He stepped away, causing the smoke to clear up.

Before Mai got a glimpse of his naked body, Kyo called out, "Mai!" and clapped a hand over her eyes. I closed my eyes too, knowing what was going to happen.

I heard Yuki yell, "Get your clothes on, Ayame. We have girls here."

"Oh Yuki!" Ayame said in his fancy accent, "It's so nice to see you."

Yuki hissed, "I said _get dressed_!"

"Aya, so good to see you. I've missed you." Shigure cooed, "Do you need help dressing yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Shigure, really." Ayame replied in a sweet tone.

"Listen to that damn rat and cut it out with the crappy talk!" Kyo snapped, "You disgust me!"

"Alright, alright." Ayame sighed. I heard his footsteps leave the room.

I felt a strong hand grab my arm, and pull me back. I peeked ever so slightly. It was Yuki. He looked at me with his concerned, violet eyes.

"Are you okay, Miss Nadeshiko?"

I nodded. "I'm okay."

Kyo was behind Mai, and still had his hand over her face, the other holding her arm.

"Is everything clear now? Does that guy have clothes on, or what?" Mai said, growing impatient.

"Oh." Kyo said quickly, "He left." He took a step away from her.

"Who was that anyway? The snake of the Zodiac?" Mai asked.

"Yes, that was Ayame." Shigure answered.

She groaned, "My gosh, he scared the heck out of me." She clutched at her heart. "I hate freaking out like that. I get so tired and worked up."

Ayame's voice spoke through the wall, "It was my fault. I'm ever so sorry for not introducing myself first. It's just, my body is so fragile and weak in the cold weather, like this, and when I transformed I had to find the closest source of heat I could find."

He slid open the door, dressed in his red robes. He leaned, with a dazzling smile, "My name is Ayame Sohma. It's so nice to meet you."

Mai and I replied, "Likewise."

"Arya and Mai, am I correct?"

"Yes," I said, "I'm Arya, and that's Mai." I gestured my hand to my sister.

"Ah, Arya," He began, and slipped his cool hands into mine. "I knew it was you at the first touch. You're exactly like Shigure described you."

I didn't pull away, but slowly turned my head to Shigure in a creepy way, and asked through clenched teeth, "Described?"

Shigure chuckled nervously, waving his hands.

* * *

"You're Yuki's older brother?" Mai asked, suddenly curious after finding out. "Wow... I can see it now. You look a lot alike!"

Yuki looked down, and mumbled with sarcasm, "Wonderful."

Mai smiled nervously, "Did I say 'alike'? I meant... Dis-like?"

_Sounded more like a question. _I sweatdropped, and slapped my forehead.

"So, how's it like living with Yuki and the others?" Ayame questioned us. "I heard so much about you. Two blooming flowers trapped in a house full of stinking men! Are they treating you well, princesses?"

"Don't be rude! Stop making fun of them." Yuki hissed.

"Making fun? Honestly, I'm paying nothing but the highest respect to these girls!" He replied, sitting down. He patted the table. "Now, princess Mai, you do the wonderful cooking in this house, right? How about you make some tea? And lunch would be nice too."

"That's not respect!" Kyo and Yuki shouted, glaring.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Ayame sighed. "Let me try again." He grabbed our hands. "Come, Arya and Mai, we're going out to eat!" He pulled us out the door.

"Uh- wait, but they-" Mai began.

"Oh no, don't worry, it's my treat!" Ayame sang.

* * *

After Ayame ordered the potsticker plate, Mai pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing? I said it was my treat!" Ayame gasped.

"It's fine, Ayame-"

"No, I will _not _make you pay! Please, allow me!" He insisted.

"Thank you." Mai and I smiled.

"So, Ayame..." Mai began, "I- uh, I never heard Yuki talk about you."

"Oh, I'm not surprised." He sighed, adjusting his hair, that was twirled into a thick, silver bundle. "As you know, Yuki and I don't get along very well."

"Neither do Arya and I." she replied.

"Well, that's different. You two are there for eachother, always forgiving one another afterwards. I'm afraid to say that, since I was never the best brother, and was never by Yuki's side, he won't forgive me." Ayame's face went serious. He traced his finger around the rim of his glass. "I didn't even realize what I was doing then. And when I did, I was too late. We already were seperated, and created a big gap between us."

He went on, explaining how his childhood was. Mai listened, soaking in every word he said. She nodded as he spoke, her eyes shining with curiosity.

Ayame finished. "I wish I could go back and correct the mistakes I made as a child. But, I suppose every adult wishes that to some degree."

Mai quickly replied, "That's because everyone makes mistakes now and then. Some, more than others. Look at me," she gestured to herself, "I find that I have many mistakes in my life... that I wish I could correct. Sometimes, when Arya and I argue, and I say hurtful words, or I harm her in any way, I start to regret it later on. I think, 'I should've been a better older sister'."

I looked at her in surprise. She sounded different. She was using a different tone in her voice. Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, she continued:

"But, that's what makes you human, and if you can learn from your mistakes, that's even better. Just as long as you learn from your mistakes, you'll be able to continue life, knowing what to do next time. These mistakes, these memories, and all those feelings, good or bad, you should keep, so you'll learn to understand each other better. And when you do find yourself arguing again, just meet half way, y'know?" She let out a sigh.

"So, what she's saying is," I began, and faced Ayame, "You and Yuki should meet half way."

His jaw dropped a bit. He switched his attention back to us. "I do hope Yuki and I have the same kind of relationship you two do." Ayame replied, "I'll keep trying. And, I hope you two continue to be there for Yuki when I can't."

He had a knowing smile on his face, deep in thought, as he began to eat the potstickers. I smiled too, then tried one. It was scorching, fresh from the pot. I resisted the urge to gag, or spit out my food. I could feel my tongue swell a bit. I tried to calmly drink my water. I let out a small cough.

"Are you alright, Arya?" Mai asked.

"I'm fine! These are really good." I sighed, and drank once more. I didn't want to destroy the moment.

* * *

It was a couple weeks after Ayame left with Hatori. I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. Like it was empty, and hollow. It wasn't hunger. It was an aching sensation, like a piece of you was ripped apart. You had the option to put it back, but you didn't know how. How to fill the gap that was made. I got out of bed, and sat down on the desk, and checked the calender hung on the wall above. It was the end of April.

I glanced at the picture of Kyoko sitting under it. When I finally realized why I had that hollow feeling, it disappeared, and a heavy sensation replaced it. Every time I moved, it felt like all my organs were leaping, hitting the membrane of my stomach, trying to jump out of my body. It would be a pain just getting downstairs. As usual, Mai was already out of bed, probably making breakfast - unless I missed it. So probably lunch.

I groaned as I came downstairs. I ran a hand through my hair.

"You know what day it is today, Arya?" Mai said, as I entered the kitchen, trying not to throw up.

"Sunday." I answered. "What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes.

"About half-past ten." Shigure smiled, glancing up from his newspaper. "Not bad, Arya. You made it just in time for breakfast."

"Wow, that's so early." I let out a yawn.

"That's not early!" Kyo snapped.

"Miss Nadeshiko, it's amazing how you manage to wake up in time for school." Yuki said.

I did the peace sign with my fingers, and waved it lazily. I flashed them a grin. "I try my best." I stretched my arms. "But it's the weekend! I need to catch up on my sleep!"

"No wonder you're so short." Kyo mumbled.

"Yes, it's the weekend." Mai said, "It's Sunday. Sunday, April the 29th."

"I know." I mumbled, "So what do you want me to do about it? I don't need to be reminded. You're so eager, aren't you?"

"I just thought-"

"Can't you wait two more days?"

"It's just-"

"Mai, I'm pretty sure I won't forget our mom's death!" Once again, my words came out harsher than I needed it to be.

The room fell silent for what felt like an eternity. Mai finally replied, "I just wanted to know if Uo and Hana are coming."

"Yeah. They are." I muttered.

Kyo questioned, "Where?"

"We plan to visit Mom's grave. It's the first year anniversary of her death." I answered.

Kyo's face tensed. "Oh."

"Miss Nadeshiko," Yuki spoke out in a calm voice, "Would it be okay if I came too? I would love to meet your mother."

"Thank you." I smiled, "Mom would love that."

"So it's settled, then?" Mai clapped her hands together. "On Tuesday we'll meet up after school at the house, then visit Mom."

"Simple." I said softly, pouring milk and cereal into a bowl.

The second I placed the carton down on the table, Kyo took it and chugged it.

"I wasn't done with the milk." I said.

"Well, I am. I wouldn't think you'd want it back." He retorted.

"Don't tell me you did this to the other milks!" I gasped, shuddering at the thought of him drinking from the carton, then putting it back.

"Nah." He simply said.

I froze before putting the cereal in my mouth. I dropped the spoon back into the bowl, and pushed it away from me. I slid it across the table to Kyo.

"Meh, nevermind. I'll just skip breakfast." I mumbled.

Kyo shrugged, then took my cereal, and began to eat it. I took the cereal box and shook it, so a few fell on the palm of my hand. I brought it up to my mouth and threw it in.

I swallowed. "So when we go to the grave, we'll all be dressed in black?"

* * *

Locking the door behind me, I stomped into my room. I stared at the dress placed in front of me and pouted. It was placed neatly on my bed by Mai. She picked it out for me.

_I have to wear _this_?!_

I slipped on the dress, feeling the material scratch against my bare skin. It took a few seconds to get used to. I stepped in front of the full length mirror in my room, and examined how I looked. The dress made me look like a pixie. The skirt was made of black chiffon material, layered in small ruffles that went just below my knee. It was the slightest bit poofy, so I constantly found myself smoothing it out. The top was plain, made of the same fabric, with straps the width of about four fingers. It was still a bit chilly out, so I also threw on a black scarf.

I tied Yuki's silver ribbon around my wrist, and stared at it for a while. Suddenly, Mai entered the room - I don't know how, since I'm pretty sure I locked it - wearing a black dress that reached her ankles. It wasn't very fitted, or that loose. It emphasized her hips and waist though, with a satin sash tied around her waist. She had her hair tied back too, with a band. Unlike regular straight hair that was pulled back, Mai's were wavy, which were more appealing to the eye.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"It's nice." I replied simply.

She had soft, gentle curls, that made nice layers in her brown hair. In some ways, her hair reminded me of Saki's.

"Well, Uo and Hana are waiting for us. Let's not waste any more time." She said, tossing her tied hair back.

"You two look lovely." Shigure beamed, as we walked downstairs.

Mai and I blushed. "Thank you!"

Yuki and Kyo were by the door already, dressed in their school uniforms. They didn't need to change.

"Did we keep you waiting?" I asked.

"Not at all, Miss Nadeshiko." Yuki smiled.

"What's the basket for, Mai?", questioned Kyo.

Mai answered plainly with a small grin, "Picnic."

"That sounds nice," commented Yuki.

My eyes lit up. "Oh yeah," I began, "and we're taking a bus there, just so you know." I shoved the bus passes into their pockets. "Just stay next to us. We'll make sure you get a seat."

"A- a bus?" Kyo mumbled.

Yuki added softly, "We actually... We actually have never taken public transportation before."

_This will be... interesting._

* * *

"Welcome, sweeties." the bus driver said in an American accent, as she rotated the lever, opening the doors to the bus.

She looked very young to be a bus driver, or maybe it was because I was used to the old, cranky ones. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, with fringe framing her oval face. She had striking blue eyes.

She said with a smile, "Just got here in Japan last year, actually."

I might've been looking at her in a funny way without noticing.

"So where to?" She asked.

"That small temple a few blocks down."

She nodded her head. "Ah, yeah, I've seen it. Won't take very long, then."

"Alright." I said,

"You'll be there shortly after a few more stops."

"How long?" Yuki asked.

"How's..." the driver began, "fifteen minutes sound?"

"Fifteen minutes?!" Kyo gasped.

"Uh, yeah, is that okay-?"

"It's perfectly fine!" Mai stepped in, then shot a look at Kyo. "It's fine."

Kyo mumbled something before he stepped into the bus. Mai and Yuki followed. I walked in, grabbing hold of the railing.

"You're all dressed up today. Visiting someone?" the driver asked, looking at our outfits.

I replied, "Yes. We're seeing a family member."

"Oh, well, I like your dress." she complimented.

"Really?" I said, "Thank you."

* * *

Yuki and Kyo luckily got a seat, but Mai and I were forced standing. The two got wedged between a young boy and an old man. Yuki took the opportunity to experience what it was like to be in a public bus. He looked around curiously and gave a warm smile to the small child beside him. On the other hand, Kyo couldn't sit still. He nervously trembled, looking around, and reacting to even the slightest movements around him. The old man beside him rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh, obviously finding Kyo strange.

Everything was going perfectly fine, until two teens behind us started to act obnoxious.

"Hey, check out the uniforms." One chuckled.

"Hm, Kaibara High?" The other, with neon green hair, said, "You think so?"

The four of us reacted to the name of our school, then quietly turned away.

"I've heard they have _really _cute girls there." The odd-haired one added.

"You know those girls with 'em? They're pretty cute." His friend replied.

Mai gripped my arm tightly, gritting her teeth.

"Just ignore them, Mai." I mumbled.

"The little perverts..." she whispered, "They're so annoying. Annoying is _not _attractive, y'know?"

"Psst." Kyo hissed. Mai and I faced him, tilting our heads. His face hardened. "Mai."

"Hm?"

"Are these guys pissing you off, or what?" He whispered, cracking his neck.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah."

Yuki and I rolled our eyes. "Ignore them."

"Hey, cutie." A voice behind me said.

_Ignore them. Ignore them!_ I resisted the urge to react.

"Hey!" he said again, "Blue and green girl!" The idiot was already making a scene.

I faced him. It was the dark-haired one who noticed Kyo and Yuki's uniform. I hated myself for staring at him. The second our eyes met, I felt my face flush. I quickly said, "Uh, sorry." I turned away, biting my lip.

"No cutie, I was talking to you."

"Uh- uh-" I stammered, facing him again. I said firmly, "Please, I have a name." _Shut- _"I don't want to be called," _the hell- _"'cutie'". _up!_

He chuckled, "My name is Tatsuya. This is my cousin, Sean." He gestured to the boy with spiky, green hair. "Since we've introduced ourselves, you could give me your name, and then maybe I'll stop calling you that."

Sean smiled, "Don't threaten the girl. Besides... I'm the better looking cousin."

"Shut up." Tatsuya hissed, and sent a punch straight at his cousin's gut.

_Yeah, _shut _up._ Unfortunately, I was taught some manners as a kid, so I didn't say it to their face. Plus, I was never the kind of person to snap at some random stranger. In the middle of my thinking, I found Sean returning the punch. Tatsuya let out a howl of pain. Then they both burst into laughter.

My knuckles went white from clenching my fingers for so long. I was so annoyed. They were causing a scene, and I could already tell they were nothing but trouble!

_Remember your manners, Arya._ I thought, _I can't just tell them to be quiet. If I did, I might attract even _more _attention! W__hat kind of person would I be if I scolded them?_

Mai snapped her head back at the two teens, and said through clenched teeth, "If you guys really are cousins, why don't you try acting like them?"

_Oh yeah, I'd be like Mai._

"Oh? And you are?" Sean asked, flipping his spiky hair away from his eyes.

"I'm Mai," she replied sweetly, "and this is my little sister, Arya." Her eyes narrowed. "Except I'm the mean sister, and I get pissed off really easily."

He stood up, and cupped her chin. "Lemme calm you down, then."

Mai glared even more. "Watch it."

Suddenly, a hand swatted Sean's hand away from Mai's face. Kyo hissed, "Can't you take a hint?"

My jaw dropped in surprise. He added, "Now leave her alone."

"And who are you supposed to be? Her boyfriend?" Sean smirked.

Mai and Kyo blushed a crimson red. Mai quickly grabbed Kyo's hand and stuttered, "Uh- yeah, s-stupid."

"What!" Kyo gasped.

"Yeah, s-so back off." Mai said, resting her head on Kyo's shoulder, causing the blush on his face to spread.

"Whatever, I guess I've got you all to myself." Sean said, facing me.

It was Yuki's turn to step in. "Don't you know how to treat girls?"

"Taken too, huh?" Tatsuya mumbled, and pulled his cousin back to his seat. "Just leave them, Sean."

The bus skidded to a stop as other passengers got on. Kyo and Mai exchanged looks, then bolted out of the bus, still hand in hand. It was a pretty rare sight to see. Not to mention _funny_. Yuki and I followed them out the door.

I called out, "This isn't even our stop!"

"We're walking the rest of the way!" Kyo and Mai shouted back.

Yuki and I sighed, then stepped off the bus.

"Have fun." the driver laughed.

I gave a weak smile. "Thanks." Then the bus drove off.

* * *

"What the hell were you two thinking?" I hissed.

Mai released Kyo's hand, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Those-"

I cut in, "I don't care about those guys back at the bus! Where are we?"

"We're almost there, no need to worry." Yuki sighed, "But, Miss Nadeshiko has a point. Did we really have to walk the rest of the way?"

I jerked my arm towards Mai and Kyo, and pointed my finger at them. "And since when did you two start dating?" I demanded. Then a small snort escaped me. "When did you two start dating." I repeated, snickering.

It sounded so weird saying it. Mai and Kyo... dating! Even Yuki had a hint of a grin on his lips.

"It's called 'lying', Arya! So shut up." Mai snapped.

"Yeah," Kyo agreed, "like I'd _ever _date Mai!"

Mai quickly responded with a nod. "That's ri-" She froze, and realized what he said. She jabbed two fingers on Kyo's chest. "Hey! What do you mean, 'like I'd _ever_'? What's so bad about me?"

_Okay, prepare yourself for a lot of yelling..._

"What?" Kyo questioned, "What do you care?! Do you like me or something?"

"Not like that!" Mai shouted.

"So if you don't like _me_ like that, and I don't like _you_ like that, they _why _would I date you?" He asked, his volume rising.

"Okay, I'm just saying-"

"You're always making a big deal out of everything, Mai."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do!" He retorted. They sounded like a pair of arguing children.

"I do _not_!"

"Well, you're doing it right now!"

"Oh, stop acting like _you _don't do it either, you son of a-"

"Just drop it." I laughed, raising my hands, "Let's not allow those two boys back at the bus ruin a day like this. Anyway, Arisa and Saki must be waiting for us."

"T-true." Kyo and Mai muttered, their faces flushed.

"It's a beautiful day today." Yuki added, "Your moods shouldn't be so negative."

"Yeah, it is pretty today. No rain." I agreed, nodding. "It's like Mom's smiling down on us. She finds Mai and Kyo so funny, I bet."

* * *

Ever since Mai found out I hadn't paid for my school field trip funds, she's been working with me at the Sohma building. She slipped on the blue jumpsuit and white bandana. She shot a thumbs up at me and winked, "All ready."

"Arya? Mai?" A cute voice asked, the end of our names squeaking in a high pitch.

"Momiji?" We asked in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"Oh, Papa works here!" Momiji answered.

"How nice!" She replied.

"He owns this building, Mai." I added.

Her jaw dropped. "Wha-?"

Momiji nodded his head, and exclaimed, "Yup! Look, look! It's my papa!" He took out a picture. The man had dark brown hair, and eyes. He looked like a nice man. I noticed that Momiji barely resembled his father.

"He's very handsome." Mai said.

"And here's my mama." Momiji smiled, passing us another photo. The photo was of a woman, with a gentle expression. Momiji looked so much like his mother. They had the same hair, eyes, and skin tone.

"She's very beautiful." I said.

"It's very late, wouldn't she be worried about you right now, Momiji?" Mai asked.

"Well, you see, Mama doesn't really know who I am." he replied, still smiling, "Neither does my little sister, Momo! Oh, she's so cute though!"

"You have a little sister too?" Mai gasped.

Momiji answered, "Yeah! She's still very small, and she doesn't talk alot. She's so cute!"

"Oh, Momiji," a pleasant voice said. We all turned our heads towards the woman. She had a small, fragile-looking girl clinging onto her leg. "What are you doing here? And especially at this hour."

It was Momiji's mother. I kept in mind that she didn't remember him, so I didn't react. Mai let out a small gasp.

"Uh," Momiji began, "my friends have part-time jobs here! So I thought I'd stop and play for a while."

"Yes! Don't worry, Momiji's been helping out, in fact!" Mai added nervously, "He should be getting paid too!" She let out a small, uncertain laugh.

_Mai, you idiot!_ Momiji's mother let out a small laugh too, and smiled. "Is that so?"

Momiji's eyes widened at his mother's reaction. He admitted with a grin, "No, I was really just playing. They were the ones working."

"Well, I hardly think this is a place to play." She replied.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Momiji said, stretching his arms. He quickly bowed. "I'll be going home soon."

"You really shouldn't be out this late. You're mother must be worried sick about you." She said.

"He was just about to go." I stepped in. "And I was going to walk him home, actually."

"Alright. That's very kind of you." Momiji's mother said, "And keep up the good work."

"Thank you." I said, bowing.

Without another word, the three of us watched as she and Momo left the room.

"Aw, I didn't really want her seeing me! Now I have to go apologize to Papa." Momiji sighed, placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Do- do you still want me to walk you home, Momiji? Our work is almost finished." I said.

"No, it's okay." he said softly.

"Momiji?" Mai began. She trailed off.

"Yes, Mama doesn't know about me." he replied, "Her memory was erased. She knows I'm a member of the Sohma family, but she thinks I'm someone else's son."

I already felt tears well up in my eyes. I always cried hearing Momiji's story. I felt so bad for him. It was amazing how strong he was, always playing around and having fun. And all this time, he was just watching his own mother from afar.

"As long as I can keep holding on, then someday, someday I'll be strong enough that those memories don't hurt me anymore. I'll be glad that I have them. That's what I believe. With all my heart." He said softly.

He stared out the window for a while. Neither one of us moved.

"That's why all my memories are precious to me." he said, "I don't think it would be okay to forget a single one. And that's why, the truth is, I didn't really want Mama to forget about me. I didn't. What I wanted, was for her to hold on. But I guess that was selfish of me."

Finally, Momiji looked at us, and placed a finger over his lip. He smiled, "It'll be our little secret?"

That's when I lost it. I looked into his eyes, I looked at his smiling face, and ran up to him. I didn't hesitate. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his chin rest on my shoulder for that short moment.

Poof!

"I believe that too." I sniffled. I hugged the rabbit closer to me. "You're so amazing, Momiji."

I let out a weak laugh. Then another. I faced Momiji, and I saw a cute little rabbit, smiling back at me. I couldn't help but smile too. We found ourselves laughing together, wiping our tears away.

* * *

It was Golden Week, and Shigure decided that we should all visit the Sohma Lake House. Of course, Hatori did the driving.

Kyo, Yuki, Mai and I wanted to explore the lake. I've always loved the water.

"Too bad the girls didn't bring their bathing suit." Shigure sighed.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Kyo hissed.

I let out a nervous laugh, "I just skip stones at the lake!"

"Just let the kids go, Shigure." Hatori mumbled.

As we walked out, I heard Shigure say, "It was very tense back there, wasn't it?"

Now that I thought about it, the vibe did seem a little tense between the four of us. What could've happened?

"Arya, is it just me, or do they seem... quieter?" Mai whispered.

"Not sure." I whispered back. I looked at the two boys, who were awkwardly gazing into the distance. We were heading towards the lake. "Guys?"

"Yes?" Kyo and Yuki asked in unison. They looked at each other, glared, then turned away again.

I questioned, "Are you alright? Are you upset?"

"Yeah, if it's because of us- I mean, if we did anything to make you angry..." Mai trailed off.

I could believe what Mai was talking about. Mai and I _have _been fighting a lot more lately, and we just might've been adding more negative feelings in the house. Maybe we were just making situations even worse, when we would argue, because it was similar to how Yuki and Kyo would fight. Just without all the punches and sending some through a wall.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuki asked, a worried look plastered on his pale face.

Kyo furrowed his eyebrows as he nodded. "Yeah, what the heck are you ta- Aah!" He flung his arms up as he tripped, landing on his back.

I gasped, "What the- Kyo! Are you hurt?" On the other hand, Mai covered her mouth, a small snort escaping her.

He groaned, "Dammit, I'm fine. I just tripped."

"We're not even halfway towards the lake, and you're already tripping?" I sighed. "Let's just go back. I need to clear my mind anyways-"

I took a couple steps back, until I felt nothing underneath my feet. Having nothing to step on, I lost my balance, and fell backwards.

"Miss Nadeshiko!" Yuki exclaimed, reaching for me. Kyo did the same. "Hey! Watch out!"

I felt their arms go around me, protecting my neck and head, as we crashed against the dirt.

Poof!

"Guys!" Mai called out, and jumped off to where we landed. "Arya, you idiot!"

"I'm s-sorry!" I choked out.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Clumsy as ever. I'll get their clothes."

"You're pretty clumsy yourself!" I called out to her, waving a finger at her.

Then the arguments started. Mai wasn't even in my sight, for she was getting their clothes, and yet, we were _still_ arguing. We shouted back at each other. Even Kyo and Yuki started fighting. We didn't even realize that they changed back into their clothes. It was chaos. We were all crazy teenagers, yelling and hissing at each other.

Finally, I raised my hands and screamed, "Enough!"

It went silent. I sighed, "Look at us. Look at what idiots we are when we fight like this."

Everyone began to mumble apologies to each other. The air was filled with tension.

Mai spoke up, her face a bright pink, "We'll... sort this out later. For now, let's just go to the lake."

* * *

Golden Week was over, and Yuki and I had to run some errands. It was a very rainy day.

"Some trip we had, huh?" I joked, as we walked down the wet street.

Yuki shared his umbrella with me. He nodded slightly. "Very... awkward."

I laughed, "'Awkward' doesn't seem like your kind of word, Yuki."

He smiled, "Oh, really?"

We were about to cross the street. He followed behind me. I nodded, "It's okay, I mean-"

It all happened fast. I felt a body hit me, and warm breath hit my cheek. I suddenly found myself lying on the cold ground, on the other side of the road, with a grey rat on my stomach.

I remembered Yuki's voice, shouting, "Miss Nadeshiko, look where you're going!", then a small "poof!".

I watched as a truck roared by, splashing us with muddy water. My clothes awkwardly stuck on to my cold body, and my toes felt uncomfortable inside my soaked socks and shoes. Only a few moments later, Yuki transformed back to his regular self. He quickly got dressed. He looked at me with a concerned face.

"Miss Nadeshiko, are you alright? Are you hurt at all?" He questioned, tightly holding my shoulders.

I was still a bit dazed. "I- I'm fine, Yuki. Thank you. What just happened?"

"You have to be more careful next time! What if that truck ran over you?" He snapped.

My heart almost skipped a beat. I gasped, "That- that truck?" I didn't even notice it when I was crossing.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, then massaged his temple. "I was so scared."

My heart was pounding against my chest now. "You saved me."

"Uh," His face flushed. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Thank you, Yuki!" I smiled, "That's the second time you caught me." I suddenly frowned.

He noticed the sudden change. "What's wrong?"

"Don't jump in front of trucks for me, okay?" I mumbled.

I felt myself blush, as he wrapped his arms around my head, and pulled me as close as possible without activating the curse again. My head rested on his chest as I buried my face into his shirt. I laughed softly, "We're drenched."

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you." He replied.

_Where is this coming from? Is he trying to tell me something? _Before the thought left me, I mustered up the courage to ask, "And... and why is that?"

Yuki paused. I felt his chest lift as he took a deep breath. "Miss Nadeshiko, it's because..."

I gasped again, as I felt his lips press against my hair, and his nose resting on the top of my head. I held on to his shirt, as if I were losing my balance. I tilted my chin up to face him, and his violet eyes met mine. My pulse throbbed in my ears.

_Is he trying to tell me...?_

He gave me a small smile, "I love you."


	14. Healing Hearts

**A/N: I'm glad readers enjoyed the previous chapter! I loved some of your reactions. While reading the reviews, I couldn't stop smiling :P I thank you for that! I'm sorry I kept some of you waiting... But hey, it's great to be back! Here's the next chapter! Thank you again for being so patient with me, I am so grateful.**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 13: Healing Hearts

Recap:

"These mistakes, these memories, and all those feelings, good or bad, you should keep, so you'll learn to understand each other better. And when you do find yourself arguing again, just meet half way, y'know?" ...

Yuki paused... He gave me a small smile, "I love you."

* * *

I blinked in surprise. I was breathing heavily, feeling the cold rain beat down on us. If it weren't for the sound of rain hitting the sidewalk, the area would've been completely silent. Not one car drove by.

_"Miss Nadeshiko, it's because I love you... I love you."_

_He does? _I choked out, "Y-you do?" I took a step back, pulling away from his warm grasp. I wanted to stay there, just wrapped in his arms, but I needed to stay calm.

He replied quietly, "Yeah."

"Yuki-"

"Does it sound weird coming from me?" He questioned, already looking worried.

I gasped. _Shoot, no, I don't want him to hate me! _I protested, "No, not at all!" I leaned in towards him.

"It's just, I've never really felt what it was like to be cared for by someone outside of the Sohmas... But even _with_ the Sohmas, I didn't receive that much love." He began, then looked at me, and took my hand. "Out of all people, it was you. You accepted me so quickly, even after learning about the curse."

I felt my face turn a scarlet red. He went on before I could speak, or lean in any closer. "You filled the hole in my heart, Miss Nadeshiko, the one my family could never fill. I'm so overwhelmed with emotions when ever you're with me, and even more emotions when you're gone. But you were always there for me, unlike my older brother, or mother. If that truck hit you... If something happened to you, I- I wouldn't know what to do."

That's when it felt like my heart dropped to my stomach. _Older brother. Mother. Family._

"Oh." I quietly said, and took a step back again. "Thank you, Yuki."

He tilted his head to the side curiously. "Is... there something wrong, Miss Nadeshiko?"

"Nothing's wrong." I said quickly, turning away, trying to force the tears back. Before he realized what was happening, I swiped them away with my hand. I swallowed, then took a deep breath before I faced him again. I managed a smile- my sweetest, widest, smile. "I love you too, Yuki." _I said it. I finally said it, but why is the weight on my chest still there?_

He let out a sigh of relief. "Now," he placed a hand on my shoulder, "what are we going to tell your sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't just return home with our clothes soaked like nothing happened," he chuckled.

I nodded my head, "Oh, that. We'll just explain what happened. It's not like she'll be mad. You saved me, after all." _Be strong, Arya. Don't cry in front of him. Don't cry!_

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, she might think I'm irresponsible, or she might argue with you. I don't want that to happen."

"I won't let it happen, Yuki."

We stared at each other for a bit. I didn't know what to say anymore. I couldn't say anything to him anymore. I didn't want to, anyway. Suddenly, a teenager dressed in a black top ran by, carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Hatsuharu?" I called out, noticing the white hair.

The boy stopped, then turned around. He grinned, "Hey."

I shook my head. "What are you doing out here? You don't even have a jacket, or an umbrella."

"And you're all wet." Yuki added.

"As are you." Haru replied.

I used the driest part of my sleeve and began to dab his forehead. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Finding her." He answered, lowering his arms to my level. He adjusted the cloth he held, revealing a small tiger, peacefully sleeping. _Kisa!_

"Wow!" I raised my eyebrows in amazement. "She's really cute."

"This is Kisa Sohma," Haru stated, "the tiger of the Zodiac."

"Wow!" I exclaimed again, petting her. "Hi, my name's Arya Na- AH!" I gasped, feeling her warm, moist mouth going over my hand.

Then she bit down- hard. I let out small screams, then muffled them with my free hand. I tried pulling away, but it just made my hand scrape against her teeth. They dug deeper into my skin. The crimson tears slid down my fingers.

I quickly turned my head. "H-hatsuharu! Do something!" He simply nodded. My jaw dropped. "How can you be so calm?"

He casually placed his hand over Kisa's head, then wrapped his fingers over her upper lip, pulling it up. I felt the teeth escape my flesh, revealing new wounds. Kisa's mouth widened just enough for me to get my fingers out.

I sighed in relief, massaging my aching hand. I breathed, "I still find her cute."

* * *

"Kisa, you apologize to Miss Nadeshiko now." Yuki ordered, his eyebrows knitted.

No reply. The small tiger gazed into the distance. We all sat in the living room, waiting for Kisa to say something. Mai carefully wrapped bandages around my hand.

Yuki snapped, "Kisa!"

"She doesn't speak." Haru said.

"She doesn't?" Mai asked, facing him. I tilted my head to the side, staring at Kisa. _She was bullied._

Haru began to explain what happened to her. "And after she stopped talking, she stopped going to school. And then today, she ran away from home." I felt my stomach stir, hearing his words. Poor Kisa. She looked so sad.

Yuki's back faced us. He asked softly, "I don't understand. What happened? Why would she act this way all of a sudden?"

Haru answered, "She was picked on."

Suddenly, Kisa sprang up, sinking her fangs into Haru's arm. He clenched his teeth together, "That hurts." He grew serious. "What is it? Are you angry now? You think I should just mind my own business? Is that it?" His eyes narrowed. "You made this my business. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Or your mother? Do you know she's still out there, looking for you?"

"Kisa-" I began, reaching for her. I knew how painful her bites were! I couldn't understand how Haru could stay so serious. "Kisa, maybe-"

She opened her mouth at me, baring her fangs. I flinched, moving back. No sound came out of her. Not even a small growl. Then she jumped off of Haru and scampered outside into the backyard.

"Arya, go get her!" Mai exclaimed, panicking, already wrapping bandages on Haru's bite. I quickly nodded my head, replying, "Right!"

* * *

I called out her name, bending over to look under the bushes. Balancing on one knee, I cocked my head to the side. I gasped, "Kisa! I found you!"

The tiger jumped in surprise, and swiftly turned around to bite me again. I winced, feeling her teeth dig into the same hand she bit before.

"K-Kisa! I'm sorry! Please let go!" I cried, trying to pull away, "Let me talk to you! Let's sort it out! My name's Arya Na-"

"Please come home, Kisa." a soft voice said. A woman with short, dark hair, and solemn eyes crouched down, balancing on her toes.

I looked at the woman in shock. _Why can't I ever say my name?! _But that didn't matter at the moment. This woman-

"Kisa, Mother's here now." she said, "It's me. What are you doing here?"

I stared at her. She looked nothing like Kisa.

"Why are you always bringing trouble to the people around you?" she questioned, her face staying the same, blank expression. "You made everyone so worried. Are you happy about this?"

The tiger's tiny jaw trembled, but my hand stayed there. I froze, letting her mother's words seep in.

Her voice echoed in my mind. "Why? Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied? Why did you run away from home? Why did you not speak to me?"

Kisa's mother clenched her hands into a fist. "I'm getting tired, Kisa. I've had it."

"Maybe," I began softly, "it was because she was afraid- afraid she would disappoint you. She wanted to show you that she was strong, so she didn't tell you about school. But she hid it for so long, she was driven to the point when she couldn't anymore. So she stopped speaking. And today, today she ran away."

I stared at the small tiger, who's jaws and angry expression were a bit relaxed now.

"She grew to hate herself. And what she was afraid of the most was-"

_"Nothing's wrong... I love you too, Yuki."_

Tears brimmed at my eyes. I let them slide down my cheek. "She was afraid of being hated by someone she loves." I said softly, looking down. "Kisa wanted to be strong, and brave. She even smiled a bit before, didn't she? That was the only thing she could do at the moment. She didn't know what to do."

_"I love you too, Yuki." Be strong, Arya. Don't cry in front of him. Don't cry! _The words I told myself echoed in my head.

"But sometimes..."

Poof!

"Sometimes it's okay to cry, too." My eyes met with the fragile girl, her small hands now massaging mine.

She pressed her cheek against the hand she bit, sniffling, as if to say "sorry".

"It's okay." I gave her a small smile.

She laid her head on my lap, crying. I took off my jacket, and wrapped it around her bare body. I extended my arms out, and she didn't hesitate to throw herself on me. She cried into my shirt, clinging onto me. I hugged her back, and felt her chest against mine. Her heart was racing.

I stroked her honey-coloured hair, and picked her up. I expected her to be a bit lighter, but I was strong enough to carry her to my room. Being so small, I was able to give her one of my long sleeved nightgowns that actually fit her. She sat with me, wiping away the last of her tears. None of us said a word. Then, she fell asleep, resting on my lap.

"Miss Nadeshiko, is Kisa with you?" Yuki asked, as he peeked into my room.

My heart almost skipped a beat. I thought I'd break down right in front of him if I spoke. I just nodded.

He walked in quietly, and sat beside me. "She fell asleep, huh?"

My voice was barely a whisper, barely audible. "Yeah." I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut.

"She doesn't want to leave your side at all! Aren't you tired?" He asked in a whisper. I could tell from his voice he was smiling.

I shook my head. Suddenly, he rested his head on my shoulder. The second his head made contact with my shoulder, I was overwhelmed with shivers that felt like electric shocks. My heart almost leaped out of my chest. I gasped a little, as my eyes shot open.

"Sorry," he said softly, "can I stay like this for a bit?"

It hurt to be so close to him. I stayed silent, listening to the soft snores from Kisa as she slept on my lap. Both of these Sohmas felt accepted because of me, and trusted me the most right now. But, one of them, the one I loved, was causing me great pain. He didn't know he was. So I couldn't tell him.

My eyes dropped to Kisa. Maybe she will heal my heart, the way I did to her.

* * *

Three days passed, and Kisa was still at Shigure's house, living with us. Mai loved having her over so much, she even went out to buy Kisa new clothes so she wouldn't have to borrow mine. Since Mai did the cooking though, she thought it would be too dangerous for Kisa, so Kisa was always with me- even when I had to use the bathroom.

She patiently waited outside the door. I felt pressured not to take long, so I always found myself rushing when I was in the washroom or when I took showers. And she hasn't left my side since.

There was more laundry to do today, so Kisa decided to help out.

"Okay, Kisa, like this." I explained, folding one of Kyo's shirts into a smal bundle. "Put the sleeves back first, then fold it across the middle."

She did as instructed, her small fingers fumbling. I smiled, and ruffled her hair. "Good job, Kisa!"

Mai walked towards us, saying, "How's the laundry going?" Her gaze fell to Kisa's hands, which were folding shirts. "Arya, you're not making little Kisa do all the work, are you?"

"I am not," I mumbled, sighing, "and you're not funny, Mai."

Mai wrapped a protective arm around Kisa's head. "The poor thing!" Mai cried, then released her. "Kisa, I got you a new skirt!"

She pulled out behind her a pale blue skirt that went to her knees. It was light, and had a thin layer of lace over it.

"I was out shopping and when I saw this, I thought it would look great with that white shirt you wore before." Mai explained, grinning. She crouched down to Kisa's height.

Kisa smiled, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Wanna try it on?" Mai asked sweetly. She always had a soft spot for young kids.

Kisa glanced over her shoulder to look at me. I waved my hand, and told her, "It's okay, Kisa. I'm fine here. I'll look at your skirt when you try it on."

She took my hand, and brought me along anyway. Kyo met up with us while we were walking down the halls of the house, towards my room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I replied, "Mai wants Kisa to try on some clothes."

He waved his hand. "I'm out." He turned the corner to his room.

Mai brought Kisa inside our bedroom, and told her to try on the outfit she suggested before. I noticed that Mai uses her like a dress up doll. But who couldn't resist the urge to throw cute dressed and bows over her? Kisa's adorable!

I patiently waited outside the door for her to get changed. Kyo poked his head out of his room. "Kisa's been following you everywhere." he muttered.

I grinned, "I know."

"And you don't find it annoying?"

"Well-"

Kisa emerged from the room. She slowly pushed the door open, causing the door to creak, making us look in her direction. She was dressed in a white buttoned up shirt, that was tucked into her pastel blue skirt. She smiled shyly, and Mai exclaimed, "I knew it would look good on you, Kisa!" She gently patted Kisa's jaw.

"That really is cute..." I admitted, and hugged the small girl tightly.

Kyo grumbled, and went back to his room. Kisa smiled again. Maybe if she spoke, she would be laughing.

_How cute would her laughter be? Cute... cute... That word is overused. But it fits Kisa so well!_

"Aw, Kisa!" I said, resting my chin on the top of her head.

I rarely did that to anyone. I was pretty short, so it was usually the other way around for me. Kisa felt like a younger sister.

"Mai, I don't mean to sound rude, but shouldn't you be back in the kitchen?" Kyo asked, poking his head out once more.

A weird glint flashed before her eyes, as she snapped her head back at him. "Typical men!" Mai yelled at him.

Kyo snapped back, "Dammit, woman, I said that I didn't mean to sound rude! Didn't you leave the stove on, idiot?"

Mai's eyes widened, as she blushed in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, I did." She rushed to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, then felt Kisa twitch under my embrace. She was silently giggling. I held her even closer, laughing.

"So what do you want for lunch, Kisa?" I asked.

She stayed silent, moving her head around, and gesturing her hands. Her mouth moved, but no words came.

"Oh, Kisa..." I trailed off, feeling bad. I forgot she didn't speak.

"Oh, come on." Kyo said coldly, "It's not that hard. Can't you even say what you wanna eat?"

"Kyo!" I pouted.

Kisa gazed into space, not reacting. I let go of her, and spun her around so she was facing me.

I said playfully, "How about we let fate decide?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Fate?"

"Was I talking to you, Kyo?" I teased, then sang, "Ta-da!" I pulled out a sheet of paper, with a drawn ladder that had pathways, leading to different choices. "Choose a starting point, Kisa."

Then Yuki walked in, finding the three of us crowded in the hallway over a sheet of paper. He asked, "What's this?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it, turning away. My heart tugged a bit, hitting my ribs at an incredible speed.

Kyo grumbled, answering for me, "Letting fate decide."

"Yeah." I mouthed out.

Kisa pointed at the start at the far left. I planted my index finger there, and traced along the lines and pathways until I found myself at the bottom of the page. I lifted it, and saw our answer: Leek Omelettes.

I snickered, and quickly turned to see Kyo's reaction.

"Did you do that on purpose?", muttered Kyo. _Yeah, for Kisa! _"Are you trying to kill me?" He twitched in anger.

"Heh, sorry." I chuckled softly to him. I faced the tiger, and grinned, "So? Do you want this?"

She quickly nodded, and pulled at my shirt.

"Perfect. I'll go tell Mai."

I walked towards the kitchen, and as expected, I felt the presence of a small girl following me, only inches apart. When I passed Yuki, I casually walked by, and avoided eye contact. That's how it's been for the past three days.

* * *

Lunch was over, and Kisa silently finished up the rest of her food. I took her plate, and passed it to Mai, who was setting up the dishwasher. I helped out, with Kisa patiently waiting beside us.

"Are you okay, Arya?", asked Mai, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You seem quiet, especially around Yuki."

"Oh," I replied plainly, "I don't really notice it."

Mai smiled, "Is it because he saved you from that truck? Is there romantic tension?"

"No!" I exclaimed, my face flushing. My eyes burned, as I felt the tears come in.

She shrugged. "Okay, sorry! If you have anything you wanna tell me, though, you can tell me."

"Okay." I told her, but said nothing else. I walked out of the kitchen, with Kisa following me.

As I was entering the living room, Yuki called out, "Oh, there you are, Miss Nadeshiko!"

Kisa tugged on the belt loop of my pants, then pointed to the direction where Yuki was standing. My eyes must've looked so lifeless.

"Would you like to go to the secret base?" Yuki asked.

_I'd love to. _I hesitated, then opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I nervously wrapped an arm around Kisa, as an excuse.

He added, slightly confused, "She can come, too."

"Uh, Yuki! Hatsuharu's on the phone." Shigure called from the other room.

Yuki gave me a concerned look. "I'll be right back."

I nodded, and smiled, then let out a sigh of relief as he left the room. I hugged Kisa, muttering, "That was close, huh?"

Kisa nodded her head in reply.

"Kisa," I began, "I know he's your relative and all, and I don't want to be so rude to him. I'm just really confused right now."

She shrugged her delicate shoulders under my arms.

I went on, sighing, "I guess it's not helping... not talking to him. It's just- it's so painful to speak with him." I wiped my eyes. "I mean, you wouldn't understand, 'cause you weren't there when it happened."

I looked at the tiger, who was staring at me with eyes filled with worry.

"Long story short, Kisa, my relationship with Yuki is... confusing for me. And I don't want to cry. I don't want to make things worse."

She nodded again, and dried my eyes. She pointed at hers, and raised her eyebrows. I could almost hear her voice saying to me, "Sometimes it's okay to cry, too."

"Thanks, Kisa." I smiled, with still a few tears brimmed at my eyes.

She smiled back, her adorable, childish face glowing with relief. It made my heart swell! I tackled her with a big hug again.

"Oh, you're too cute, Kisa! I love you!"

* * *

We had school the next day, and I felt so bad leaving Kisa alone at the house.

"Just stay with Shigure. He'll heat up the food I prepared for you, okay? I'll try to come home as soon as possible." Mai said, patting her head. She walked off to school.

Kisa looked at me, as she was wondering where I was going.

I sighed, "I have work today, and I might be home late. Help Mai around in the house, if you want." I kissed the top of her head. "You'll be okay, Kisa. Kisa is very strong."

The four of us walked to school. It was a regular, sunny day. It was warm, too, and everyone was making the most out of it. I wished it was raining. Yuki and Mai were chatting about some topic... I wasn't sure what it was. I was always tuning out.

I hit my head against Kyo's shoulder as I was walking, staring at the sky.

"Watch it, will you?" he snapped angrily, "You're spacing out again."

I mumbled, "Sorry."

"What's up with you? Ever since Kisa came, you've been acting weird." He said, with the smallest hint of concern.

I answered, shaking my head, "It's not Kisa."

* * *

I avoided Yuki again at school today, with my head hung low, textbooks hugged tightly to my chest, as I scurried off to my next class. I didn't say much either. I made sure not to make it noticeable to Saki and Arisa though. They would be too worried about me, and Arisa would probably hurt Yuki, or worse- they'd find out about their secret in the process.

I've already done enough. I don't want to make Yuki hate me. In fact, he _does _love me. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't the same way I felt about him. Am I selfish?

* * *

Time went by slow at the Sohma building where I worked. I finally saved up enough money to pay off my school trip funds, so Mai no longer worked with me.

Momiji hopped towards me, and smiled, "Haru, Yuki and Mai hung out outside the school today! Why weren't you there?"

I paused. "Had homework to catch up on." I lied.

He nodded slowly, but I could tell he wasn't convinced. "Arya, what's the matter? You can tell me."

"I don't feel well." I said simply.

"What happened? Is it Kisa?"

I sighed, "Never. Kisa wouldn't do something like that... Actually, I think she's healing me."

"I hope you heal quickly, then." Momiji smiled.

The conversation was quick. I was a bit glad that he got the hint though, about how I didn't want to get too deep into the subject. Momiji quickly kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush a bright pink.

He stuck out his tongue in a teasing fashion. "Speaking of Kisa... I think you should go home now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Momiji." I went to my locker, changed out of my work uniform, and got my things.

I walked back home, with only the street lamp posts as my light source. My bag felt heavier than usual, and my arm grew numb from carrying it.

"Sissy!" a soft, sweet, voice said.

I snapped my head up, searching for the source of the voice. My gaze fell on a small girl, rushing towards me, with a dazzling smile plastered on her adorable face.

"Sissy!" She called out, her voice ringing a high soprano.

I dropped my things in surprise. "K-Kisa." I murmured to myself, gasping. A huge grin grew on my face. "Kisa!"

I opened my arms, feeling my heart swell. Kisa ran into my arms, hugging me tightly. I rested my chin on her head.

"Your voice!" I whispered, my eyes closed, "I want to hear your thoughts, all the funny stories you have! I want to have so many conversations with you, Kisa!"

"Sissy," she said back in a cute whisper, and cupped my face in her smooth hands, pulling me closer. She muttered in my ear, "It's your turn to speak."

"Pardon?" I asked, confused. Her words didn't sound like hers- they sounded wise, even. I looked up, and my heart nearly skipped a beat.

Yuki was standing in front of me. "Miss Nadeshiko." He greeted me with a weak smile. He must've walked Kisa here.

_"It's your turn to speak."_

"Y-Yuki." I said softly, his name easily rolling off my tongue. I smiled, my heart beating very quickly.

"Miss Nadeshiko?" He hasn't heard my voice in a while.

"Yuki!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?" He asked, chuckling a bit at the name game we were playing.

"Do... do you still want me to come to your secret base? If that's okay? I'd love to see it again." I said nervously.

He smiled warmly, "Sure."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Were you with Kisa when you crossed the street?"

He laughed gently, "Yes, I was. Now come on, let's go home."

With Kisa in the middle, we all walked back, hand in hand. The sky was dark, with only the moon the visible thing in the sky. Yuki and I exchanged looks, and smiled at eachother, the moonlight shining on his pale face.

I was glad it wasn't raining.

* * *

Kisa and I were there for each other, and we gave each other strength to speak again. When she left the house to go back to school, I sort of missed having her follow me around the house, but that might've been selfish of me.

I had trouble getting up this morning again. Luckily for me, it was the weekend. I stirred in my sleep, tossing and turning in attempt to get comfortable and fall back asleep, when I heard the phone ring. I let out a tired groan, and shifted over, hiding under my sheets.

I heard Mai pick it up. "Hello?" She answered rather loudly.

I moaned, burying my face in my pillow.

She went on, exclaiming, "Reina? Sango?"

I tried to ignore her voice and go back to sleep. I smacked my lips, and laid on my side. My eyelids grew heavy. Just when I thought sleep was going to take over, Mai spoke again, "Yeah, how are you? Heh, I'm fine, really!"

My eyes shot open. I groaned, as I rolled off the bed, and stomped downstairs towards her.

Mai continued her conversation, "Oh! Really? How'd you-? Uhuh... Well, um- no! Not a problem. Really, it's no trouble at all!"

"Quiet down!" I hissed at her, scratching the back of my neck.

Mai shot a look at me, then went back to the phone, biting her nails. "Sure, if that's the only time you're here, then of course."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. _I remember those names... Sango and Reina, huh? Those were the friends she made at high school. But she stayed back a year so they must be at college or university. What are they planning?_

Mai nodded her head, giggling nervously. "Hah! Yeah, okay, see you... Okay. Hah! Bye!" She hung up, and exhaled.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

She smiled nervously, and sweat dropped. "Funny story. Uh- m-my friends, Reina and Sango-"

"Yeah? What about them?"

"They're coming over to the house in a few hours and they're sleeping over."

The timing couldn't get any worse. Right when Mai finished her sentence, the rest of the household decided to enter the room.

"What?" The Sohma boys and I cried together.

"Yeah, _so _funny, Mai!" I added sarcastically.

She put her hands up in front of her face in defense. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That's the only time they could get off school, and they're really worried about me and-"

"The last time we had outsiders sleep over, we almost exposed the Sohma secret!" Kyo snapped.

Yuki sighed, "You stupid cat, quit shouting this early."

"Yeah." I agreed, massaging my temples.

"Early?" Mai and Kyo gasped, "It's eleven in the morning!"

"Morning!" I repeated, emphasizing the word.

"But anyways," Yuki said, "Mai, you can't just make decisions like this without consulting us."

"I know-" she began.

Kyo cut in. "And at least we knew that Yankee and Wave Girl! We don't know _your _friends!"

Shigure took the opportunity to step in. "Yes, and uh- what kind of girls are your friends, Mai?"

She answered, "Sango is really girly, and she's shy. Reina's very clumsy but she's very smart! They're great friends. Once you get to know them, I know you'll see why! They won't be any trouble, I promise!"

Yuki sighed, covering his face with his hands.

Shigure nodded his head, stroking his chin. "Much better than Arya's friends, I will admit that. University girls... not high school, but close enough." He mumbled.

He stuck a hand into the air and announced, "I say we have them over!"

Kyo's fist sent him flying. "You damn pervert!" He yelled, his face twitching.

Yuki went on, "Mai, what will happen when they arrive? The don't know us, so won't they be shocked to see you living with us?"

I agreed. "Yeah, and we'll have to keep them entertained. They are our guests, after all. We can't just throw down a deck of cards like before."

Shigure finally came back, adjusting his robe. "I volunteer to entertain the girls!" He giggled, straightening his back, only to be knocked out by Kyo again.

"Bastard." Kyo grumbled, then faced us again. "If they do come, I don't want to talk to 'em."

"That's not being a good host." Yuki muttered.

"Shut up!" Kyo waved a finger at him, "These are Mai's friends, not mine, you damn rat!"

"But they're coming _because _they found out I'm living with the Sohmas. They wanted to see if it was true. Plus, they miss me... They went off to university without me, and I want to see them again. I might not get a chance like this in a really long time." She explained softly, looking down. "Please?" She begged in a gentle tone.

Yuki and Kyo looked at her, in defeat, and sighed together. "Fine."

"Aw, you guys are the best." She grinned, wrapping her arms around their shoulders and brought them close.

"Uh-!" Kyo choked out, a shocked expression on his face.

Poof!

He snapped in his cat form, making everyone look down at his level, "You better not do that when they come, stupid!"

Mai blushed, covering her mouth that was in an "o" shape. "Sorry, I guess I forgot..."

"Okay, okay, everyone! Prepare the house for Mai's guests!" Shigure exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Yuki and I sweatdropped. "Someone's excited." I mumbled.

Shigure continued giggling like a school girl, flicking his wrist to open one of his paper fans. He fanned himself, covering the little, mischievous smirk he had on his face.

* * *

Mai sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow, as she mopped the kitchen floor, and scrubbed the sinks. I started by cleaning our bedroom, preparing it for her friends by laying out some mattresses and blankets.

"Need any help?" Yuki asked, peeking in.

I smiled, "I just finished. But thank you."

He walked in, a confused, and worried look etched on his handsome features. "What... what are Mai's friends like?"

I shrugged. "I haven't seen them in a while." _I've never met them!_

He just nodded his head. "They should be arriving soon." He froze at the door, and faced me. "Oh, and Mai says she wants you to wear something nicer."

I cocked my head to the side. I had on a simple maroon shirt and khaki pants. I frowned, "Is what I'm wearing right now not nice?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Mai's orders. Not mine."

"Someone's a pushover!" I teased in a sing-song voice. He didn't reply, so I smirked, "I'm just kidding, don't worry."

He smiled, then left the room, closing the door behind him. I took that time to get changed. I slipped on something that wasn't the most comfortable, but would please Mai's liking.

I squeezed in olive green coloured jeggings, and a grey sweater that had a yellow heart in the middle. I walked around, trying to get used to the tight clothing. I looked in the mirror to fix my hair. My eyes hid behind my bangs. My hair grew to shoulder length, too.

_I should get a haircut,_ I thought, sweeping my long bangs to the side, and pinning them.

Finally, I came downstairs, and saw Mai still cleaning.

"Hey." I told her. "Hey!"

"Mm?" She responded, not turning to face me. She continued scrubbing the sink.

"You know they're coming soon." I stated.

"Shit." She mumbled, and dropped all her equipment, causing it to clatter on the floor. She rushed upstairs without another word, the last glimpse I saw of her was her long, caramel coloured hair.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Instantly, Mai's eyes lit up, and she sprinted towards the entrance. I've honestly never seen her run that fast.

Kyo and Yuki came out of their rooms, and followed her towards the door to greet them. Both of them had a nervous look on their face. Mai grabbed the handle to the door. She took a deep breath, then pulled it to the side.

Kyo, Yuki and I exchanged glances. "Just act natural, and stay beside me." I instructed.

That was the only thing I could say, really, before our guests walked in, and we had to introduce ourselves.


	15. Change

**A/N: Did everyone enjoy their Spring Break? Sorry I couldn't get this chapter updated earlier! I actually went to China last week :P Was very fun, and when I had free time at the hotel, I pulled out my laptop and started working on it! Hopefully the jetlag didn't affect my writing! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 14: Change

Recap:

"Just act natural, and stay beside me." I instructed.

That was the only thing I could say, really, before our guests walked in, and we had to introduce ourselves.

* * *

"Hi." I simply said, facing Mai's friends. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has been, Arya. I see you dyed your hair." One of them stated, tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder.

She had light brown eyes, and tanned skin. She was as tall as me, with a small waist and skinny arms. She looked like the type of girls to always wear skirts. Today, she wore a long one, that went a bit below her knees, with a loose top.

I still didn't know who was who.

I shrugged. "Nah, I plan to take it out sooner or later."

"I like it." The other said softly, batting her thick eyelashes that were coated with mascara. On her eyelids, she had magenta eyeshadow that was lightly dusted at the creases.

_Okay, that one's Sango._

Her dark brown hair was tied into a high pony-tail, slightly resembling Sango, from InuYasha. It was a big coincidence, and Mai was a big fan of InuYasha, so it was easy to believe why she was good friends with her, too.

Sango wore a lavender sweater, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbow. She paired it with navy flats and skinny jeans. You could tell she had a curvy figure, even under the sweater. Overall, she was very pretty.

The girls' gaze fell on the two Sohma boys behind me.

"Sango, Reina," Mai began, clearing her throat, "you remember them, don't you? This is Yuki and Kyo Sohma."

Reina blushed. "Uh- who could forget the Prince of Kaibara High?"

Yuki's mouth was a few centimetres open. He managed a smile, and shook their hands.

"Sango Iwasaki."

"Reina Totemara."

"Yuki Sohma. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Iwasaki, Miss Totemara."

Reina questioned, "So how's Kaibara High for you? Are you President yet?"

"I've accepted Takei's nomination." He replied.

Kyo awkwardly extended a hand, not making eye contact. "Uh, yeah, hi. I'm Yuki's relative... Kyo."

Our guests simply said, "Hi." Sango's eyes widened, as she added, "Oh, aren't you the boy who jumped out the window on his first day?"

Kyo's face turned a bright red. "Uh- that's right. That was me." He grumbled, then walked off.

"Yes, I remember you." She smiled. It slowly faded as he walked farther away.

I stepped in, and took their bags. "I'll just bring your things to the room."

Mai's friends thanked me, and both flashed me a dazzling smile. They looked so friendly. Maybe everything was going to be okay.

* * *

The door was kept open, letting the gentle breeze inside the room. Sango, Reina, and Yuki quietly sat down at the table, as Mai set down a platter of jelly rolls. Shigure was standing by them, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I went out and bought some before you came. They're really good." Mai smiled, tilting her head to the side.

Sango nodded excitedly, and took one. She bit into it, and let out a pleased, "Mm!" She swallowed, "So, tell us a bit about yourself, Yuki."

"Oh, well, what do you want to know?" Yuki replied politely.

Reina finished eating her jelly filled pastry. "How are things with Mai and Arya around?"

Yuki raised his eyebrows, and gave a warm smile. "They've been very helpful around the house. Mai's an amazing cook."

Mai blushed. Sango said in a high-pitched voice, "I'd love to see how Mai's cooking improved. The last time I had her cooking was a while back, and I was sick."

"Right." Mai responded, smiling, "I remember."

Then that's when they noticed Kyo and I standing by the door. Mai gestured for us to move closer. We shuffled our feet a bit, so we were standing by the table.

"Yuki, what university do you plan to go to?" Reina questioned, continuing the conversation.

Yuki shrugged. "I'm still planning."

"With your grades, you'll get accepted- where ever you're going."

Mai interjected, "It was the same thing for you, Reina."

Yuki added, "I think I do remember you, Miss Totemara. You won Highest Academic Achievement in your grade, right?"

She hunched over a bit, and nodded modestly. "Yes, and she got a perfect score on her final exam." Sango said.

Kyo suddenly spoke up. "No way, you received a perfect? What university do you go to anyway?" He said in disbelief. Sango's eyes lit up, as if it was the first time she heard him speak.

Reina replied modestly, "Well, once, and that was back at Kaibara."

"That's still very impressive, no wonder you won Highest Academic." Yuki commented, waving his hand.

"Reina... What an interesting name!" Shigure beamed.

This caused her to blush. "Oh, thank you."

"How about you, Sango? How's university going for you?" I asked, joining the conversation.

"I just made the swim team." She answered, beaming.

Mai raised a finger. "Oh, right! How was it?"

"Competition's tough. They're so fast." She replied, giggling. She took another jelly bun. Shigure crouched over to face Sango. "That's interesting. And what kind of swimsuits do you wear?"

She gave a confused look. "Oh, you mean what brand?" Kyo and Yuki shot Shigure a glare as a warning.

"Forget he asked that." Yuki said.

She nodded slightly. "Enough about us. Uh- Kyo?"

"Hm?" Kyo faced her.

"What do you enjoy doing? Any hobbies?" Sango asked.

"I... I do martial arts and stuff." He answered.

"That's cool. What belt?", said Reina.

"Black." He replied plainly. Sango mouthed out a "wow", before digging into another one of the jelly rolls.

"Oh, girls, did you know I'm a novelist?" Shigure suddenly cut in, straightening his back. The four of us dropped our heads, our expressions darkened.

"Not again," muttered Kyo under his breath.

"Really?" Our guests exclaimed in unison, their eyebrows lifting.

"Uh-" Mai choked out, raising a trembling finger, "Actually-" Shigure went on boastfully, placing a hand on his chest, "Ah, yes, they're quite popular with your age group."

"Shigure-" Mai tried again, her eyes twitching.

"Here's a copy..."

Yuki swatted the book before Reina and Sango got a glimpse. We all exchanged looks. Mai took the opportunity to get out. "Okay! We'll be eating out to catch up on a few things. We'll be back before dinner." Mai explained.

Shigure placed a hand on her head. "Oh but girls, just get back before it gets dark." Sango and Reina got up and bowed. "Thank you for having us."

Kyo exclaimed, "But wait! What about _our _lunch?"

Sango giggled at him. "Oh, Mai. It's so cute seeing how much they need you." Mai smiled, "I have some leftovers in the fridge. Let Arya heat it up."

"In the microwave?" I asked stupidly.

She chuckled, grabbing her purse and leather jacket, "No, put it in a pot and boil it for a few minutes."

I put my hands up in defeat. "I can only do microwaves."

Reina laughed, "You haven't changed, Arya." They headed out the door. "We'll see you guys later!"

"Enjoy yourselves." Yuki called out to them, waving.

"Yeah, have fun, or whatever." Kyo mumbled.

Shigure clicked the door shut, and let out a long sigh, "Now it's boring without the girls."

Yuki muttered in disgust, "Is there anything else that entertains you other than women?"

Shigure chuckled, stroking his chin. Who knows what could be going on in his head now.

Kyo ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, so what now?" I shrugged. "Let's see what she left for us."

The four of us walked into the kitchen, and held our breaths as we opened the fridge, wondering what she made for us. A cold pot of lemongrass soup with shrimp sat on the top shelf.

"Looks good," commented Shigure, and reached in to get it. "Alright! So who volunteers to boil it?" No one answered. I nervously shuffled my feet, my eyes following the motion. Yuki looked away, too. "Kyo!" Shigure sang in a high vibrato.

Kyo stomped his foot. "Why do I always gotta do it?" He snapped.

Shigure sighed dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead, "Fine, Kyo, let's just let Yuki or Arya heat it up for us, and we'll watch the soup turn into charcoal."

Yuki mumbled, "If that's even possible."

"Ah, yes, we'll enjoy once again the burnt diet Yuki always prepared for us. Burnt miso, burnt rice, and now burnt soup. The possibilities are endless, like-"

"Okay, enough already!" Kyo shouted, "Shut the hell up, you noisy dog!" He grabbed the pot and placed it over the stove. He quietly turned the knob to start it. The soup began to bubble.

Yuki exhaled. "Nothing's going on. I'll wait in the living room." With that, he left. Shigure nodded his head. "Then I'll be in my office. Tell me when you're done." Kyo waited until Shigure left the room.

"How long is Mai going to be gone?" He asked.

I replied, "I'm really not sure. They might even go out shopping, so..." I trailed off. An awkward silence filled the air.

He broke the silence. "What do we do while we're waiting for them?"

I exhaled. "I don't know. Want to go out?" The angry blush spreading on his face told me he thought I was serious.

* * *

"So the four of us will be going where?" Shigure asked, after we ate lunch. He changed into a long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants, with his hair slicked back with gel. I threw on my light brown trench coat, replying, "I need a hair cut."

"Oh, just keep it long. You look prettier with this length."

I tilted my head to the side, letting my bangs fall over my face. "You think so?" I asked sweetly- too sweetly.

He chuckled nervously, "Never mind."

"Mai keeps making fun of my short hair, saying I look like a boy." I admitted, "But I like my hair short."

"Let's just go already." Kyo rolled his eyes, obviously not wanting to hear anymore.

"How about I drive us all there?" Shigure offered.

Yuki muttered, "The last time you suggested that, Hatori ended up doing the driving."

"Never mind!" Shigure chuckled again.

* * *

When we arrived in the salon, we immediately got some stares. Either it was because I was with the Sohmas, or... No, it was because I was with the Sohmas. The girls whispered to each other, probably gossiping about how good-looking they were, and wondering what I was doing with them.

My barber was Eriko, a bubbly woman with bright pink hair that was fixed into curly pigtails. She had deep, purple eyes. I always wondered if pink was her natural colour. It was anime, after all. Even green hair was normal here.

She sat me down, and spun me around in the chair to get a good look at me. She pursed her lips that were glossed with pastel pink. "What do you want today, darling?"

I answered, "My hair used to be just below my ear, by my jaw. Could you cut it to that length?" I added, "And make it jagged."

She nodded her head. "I see you dyed it, too. But it's starting to fade. I could add more colour, if you want." I shook my head, and told her, "Nah, just wash it all out."

She gave me a cute smile, "Change is good."

She leaned my chair back so I was in a lying position, then began to rinse my hair with warm water. I closed my eyes, feeling her hands massage the shampoo into my scalp, her fingers stroking my roots.

When she finally dried it, and lifted me back up, she made me face the mirror. My hair was back to its natural black colour. No more blue, or green.  
"Alright, let's get started."

I hesitated, as she raised her scissors to begin to cut. "Actually," I spoke out, causing her to freeze, "Just a small trim. Cut my bangs, though. And don't make the cut too short."

She smiled again. "Sure thing."

She spun the chair around, so my back was to the mirror. Her eyebrows knitted together, as she began to snip at my hair. I watched the concentration on her face, the sound of the scissors cutting my hair and her breathing made things awkward.

She finally spoke up, "So, Arya, which of the three is him?"

"Pardon?" I questioned, as she cut off my bangs. They fell on my lap, which was protected by the plastic poncho. She answered as she swept them away, "Who's your boyfriend? Hopefully one of the younger ones."

I blushed a bright pink. "No, they're all just close friends." She nodded, and giggled, "They're handsome."

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

She sighed, "The way they look at you just makes me jealous!"

"The way... They look at me?" I asked.

She smiled, "You haven't left their sight since." I fixed my gaze on the Sohmas, and surely enough, they were watching me.

_How long were they watching me?_

The second they realized I was staring back, the three of them looked away in unison.

Finally, Eriko grinned, "And, we're done, darling."

She spun my chair around, and I saw another girl in the mirror. She had jet black hair, that was styled into jagged layers. Her hair was shoulder-length, and had fringed that shaped and kissed her jaws. Her bangs were just below her eyebrows.

Eriko smoothed out her hair, blow-dried it, then brushed it out. It fell down the girl's shoulders like a glossy curtain. It was me. It looked better than I expected it to look.

"Oh, wow." I gasped, "Thanks so much, Eriko."

"Do you love it?"

"Yes, I do!" I let out a small giggle.

She helped me out of my seat, then whispered, "And oh yeah, your friend, the one in the white shirt, paid for you already."

My eyes lit up, and I rushed to Shigure. "You didn't have to!" He just grinned, "I wanted to."

"Miss Nadeshiko, the haircut suits you. It looks very nice." Yuki complimented. I beamed. "Thanks. This is a first for me. I'm glad it turned out okay."

* * *

Mai and her friends returned after their afternoon out, and I already was complimented on my new hairstyle. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all...

* * *

Since it was Mai's friends over, Yuki and I got stuck loading the dishwasher, while Kyo cleaned up the tables.  
When we finished, we watched television, this anime called, "Mogeta." It was pretty stupid, and I just slept through the whole thing.

I woke up, finding Kyo and Yuki still watching it. I grumbled, "Turn the damn thing off already." The boys jumped back in surprise.

"You're awake?" Kyo questioned.

"You're awake!" Yuki smiled.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's already ten in the evening. You could get ready for bed, if you wish." Yuki suggested. I nodded, and stretched. "Good night."

"Yeah." Kyo replied, and left to probably hang out on the roof.

Yuki and I were heading upstairs, when I heard giggling.

"He's actually kind of cute." I heard Reina say softly.

Even more laughter. "No, no, there's this guy back at university- _he's_ cute." Sango added, "I met him at the swimming team meet. He was the lifeguard!"

I didn't hear Mai's voice throughout the conversation. Yuki and I exchanged looks.

"That all sounds... fun." She finally said.

Reina paused. "Mai... Sango and I were thinking that you should go back with us."

Sango exclaimed, "Yeah, you'd easily get in! They're accepting next month, maybe you could register."

"Uh-" Mai began. Yuki and I exchanged looks again, our jaws gaped open. "I would love to..." Mai replied.

After Yuki heard this, his head dropped, and he raced to his room. "Yuki?" I called after him.

_Click!_

He locked his room.

"Did you hear something?" Reina asked.

"I think it's just Yuki going to his room." _Silence._ "Anyways, I can't just enter university like that!" Mai went on, "It wouldn't be right, anyway. There's some people I just don't want to leave behind." That's when I entered the room.

"Hey." I said. They were sitting in a circle, on Mai's bed. "I'm going to sleep, so keep it down." I warned them, then hid under the covers.

* * *

The room was empty when I woke up. It might've been because I woke up late again. I heard our guests saying farewells and thank you's. I rushed downstairs.

"You're leaving already?" I panted, as I reached the floor.

Reina and Sango held me in a tight hug. "We've got a train to catch." They answered. They faced the Sohmas and bowed. "Again, thank you so much for having us over. We can see Mai and Arya are in good hands."

Kyo grumbled, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you."

Shigure had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, girls, please come visit Mai again soon!" He waved in a dramatic way.

Mai smiled. "I'll see you later. Call when you arrive, okay?" There was a different sound to the tone she used. As if she was holding in her anger. I know Mai. I've heard that voice multiple times. I could tell she was going to shout at someone the second they left.

As Reina and Sango drove off in a taxi, Mai stormed into the house, and grabbed Yuki by the collar.

Was she mad at him?

"What's wrong with you, huh?" She hissed at him. The rest of the Sohmas looked just as surprised and perplexed as me.

Yuki choked out, "Mai- I can explain."

"Go on. I'd love to hear what you have to say." She sneered. He stayed silent, and gently pushed her away.

"Never mind." He murmured.

"You-!" She grunted, "I can't believe you!"

Kyo pointed at Yuki. "Okay, what the hell is going on-"

Yuki suddenly took Kyo, and flipped him over, slamming him on the floor. He walked off. I could almost see the steam come out of his ears. It was unlike him to storm off like that.

"I- I'm going out!" Mai snapped, and got her things. I questioned, "No, seriously, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure! Yuki's acting up all of a sudden!" She hollered furiously, and slammed the door behind her.

Kyo groaned, and rubbed his head. "Hell... Why did it have to be my head?"

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

He replied, "Yeah, but Yuki and Mai must be in a really bad mood today."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Nah."

"Shigure?" I asked, facing where he was standing. Again, _was_ standing. He was gone! Hiding in his office! I sighed in frustration, and went upstairs to talk to Yuki. Luckily, the door was open. His room was a mess. The rat was siting in his bed, running his hands through his dark hair.

"Yuki, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Your sister... I made a fool out of myself." He murmured.

I sat beside him. "She's pretty mad."

"I know she is." He replied. "I don't think I can face her anymore."

"Lucky for you, she left. She's probably doing the groceries, or something to let off some steam." He didn't reply. I asked, "What happened?"

"I can't say." He answered.

"I didn't want to hear that." I sighed.

"Miss Nadeshiko... I care a lot about Mai." He blurted out. Suddenly, a feeling swept over me. The same, empty, aching feeling I had before. The one Kisa had just healed. It was like the wound was opening again.

"Yuki..." _I want to show you that I can move on._ "Then go after her." _I want to be strong. _He looked at me in surprise, his face a faint pink. "Go after her before she gets too far." I told him. It sounded more like an order.

"Miss Nadeshiko," he reached for my face, catching a tear, "why are you-?"

"Because I loved you, Yuki." I burst out, "I love you so much." The weight on my chest finally lifted. I felt lighter, and free.

"I love you t-"

"But not the same way I did." I added, sniffling. I turned away.

"Miss Nadeshiko, thank you." He cupped my tear streaked face in his hands. "I care about you, you know that."

It wasn't the same. If he told that to Mai, it wouldn't be the same. But, it was still love. It was enough for me. I could accept it. I nodded, then, he left to see Mai. I went downstairs, and wiped my face with my sleeves.

"The damn rat left pretty quickly." Kyo said, "What did you do?"

_I moved on. I showed him I was strong._

"Hey... Hey! I'm talking to you!"

I could feel the aching sensation start to fade. I walked towards the kitchen, preparing the table. I felt so light. Like my toes would lift from the floor any moment. I smiled a bit at my accomplishment.

* * *

Accomplishments? What accomplishments? Just when I thought my problems were over for a long time, another came up. And this time, it had something to do with my grades.

"Damn it all." I cursed, burying my face into my arms.

I felt a hand rub my back soothingly. "Aw, Arya, don't tell me you failed a test," said Arisa. I groaned in reply. "How many?" She asked.

"One stupid math test." I answered. I had no strength to lift my face.

Another hand placed itself on my head. "It's alright, Arya, compared to me, you did well. Whereas I failed all my tests." A cold, female voice told me.

I tilted my chin up to see Saki's face, smiling sweetly at me. I sweatdropped.

"You say it like you're proud of it." Arisa commented under her breath.

I moaned, "I can't tell Mai."

I couldn't show my face to her. She'd probably laugh at me, or scold me. She'd tell me to work harder. Like I don't work enough already.

"Miss Nadeshiko, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, walking up to me, "Is it re-tests?"

_Don't tell Mai! Please don't!_ I let out a yelp, and fell out of my chair in shock. Everyone around me sweatdropped. I felt like such an idiot.

"I'm sorry..." I choked out, getting up in a sitting position.

Yuki crouched down beside me, balancing on his toes. "Don't be so stressed out. There's always the re-tests and the questions are easier."

"Hey, Yuki, you coming or what?" A boy asked impatiently, but with a gentle tone.

"Ah," he gasped, "right. Miss Nadeshiko," he began, "do you want me to walk you home?"

I waved a feeble hand. I whispered, "No... Just go to your meeting. Don't worry about it."

He gave me a pat on the back before leaving the room. But I felt another body approach me.

"Arya, are you crying?" The person said.

I snapped, "I'm not." I turned my face, and met eyes with Riku's. I haven't spoken with him in a while.

"R-right, sorry." He replied, apologizing again.

I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. "It's okay. My fault."

"Can I walk you home?" He asked suddenly.

I blushed a bright red. I stammered, twiddling my thumbs, "Uh- well- Sure, Ku-kun... I mean, you don't even know where I live. So that might be a problem, and..." I rambled on and began to mumble.

"It's fine," Kyo said, walking in, "'cause I'll be going home, soon. She'll go with me."

Saki and Arisa faced him, giving him a look.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kyon-Kyon," said Arisa with a smirk.

Kyo snapped, "Don't call me that!"

"I see you've gotten out of detention," she added.

Kyo replied again angrily, "I didn't have detention!"

Saki added in her monotone voice, "Arya is getting impatient. Just bring her home already."

My eyes twitched. "Huh?" _Did she read my heart or something?_

Saki gave me a smile. "It would be better if the both of them just came, right?"

"Be careful with those two, got it?" Arisa muttered, her eyes narrowing at me.

I let out a nervous moan, "Okay, then."

* * *

"Hello there!" exclaimed Momiji, sticking a hand in the air and waving it excitedly, as we walked down the hall.

Kyo mumbled sarcastically, "Great. More people."

Momiji and Hatsuharu walked up to us, and raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Arya," The rabbit gasped, "your hair!"

I blushed, and took a few strands. "What about it?"

"It's different." Haru stated plainly.

"It's cute!" Momiji commented.

I smiled, "Thanks!"

"Can we just go already?" Kyo grumbled, his patience growing thin.

"I wanna talk to Arya!" Momiji whined.

Kyo drilled his fist into his head. "I swear, your voice just pisses me off every time!"

The young blond wailed and cried out, "Someone! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Even more annoying when you cry like that, you little wuss!" Kyo taunted.

Riku muttered in my ear, "And these are the other Sohmas?"

"Uh, yeah." I giggled gently, "Sorry, I should introduce you."

"No, it's fine."

Haru stated, "Hey, you even grew taller."

I raised an eyebrow. Even I didn't notice that. "Really?"

"About an inch and a half... You're not as cute anymore, Arya." Haru added, ignoring the situation.

"I disagree, Haru, Arya is still very cute!" Momiji interjected, and found Kyo's fist hit his head again.

"Like I said, every time you open your mouth!" Kyo said through clenched teeth.

"Wah!"

I replied, facing Haru, and whined dramatically, "That's not very nice to say!" I repeatedly hit him on the arm.

He suddenly lifted me up from my underarms, my toes dangling inches from the ground. I felt the blush spread on my face as I noticed his eyes scanning me from head to toe.

"Haru!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "Okay, you're still pretty cute." He admitted, and set me down.

I sighed, and straightened my shirt. "Kyo, quit beating up Momiji. I wanna go home."

Haru placed a hand on my head. "Take care of yourself. You're looking a bit pale."

"Yeah."

"Bye, Arya!" Momiji grinned, then let out a giggle, "You're so sweet, even Kyo listens to you!"

Kyo massaged his temples, twitching as he tried to control himself. "Every time he opens his mouth..."

Riku and I sweatdropped.

* * *

I felt light-headed while I was walking. I couldn't bare to see Mai's reaction.

"So why are you so down?" Riku asked, leaning in as we walked.

I didn't answer. I frowned, looking down.

"Is it about the failed test?" Kyo guessed.

I gasped, and turned away, moaning softly.

"Hell, I was just asking." He grumbled, and continued to walk.

Riku threw a supportive arm around my shoulder. "You'll be fine, Arya. Don't be so sad." He released me, and nodded his head.

I returned a feeble smile, but I didn't feel any better. I actually felt worse. Like I wanted to throw up. I clutched my stomach, and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

My head spun, as I fell forward. I told myself to move, but my body didn't react. Luckily, my head hit Kyo's backpack, stopping me from going any farther. Then Riku pulled me back up.

"Hey, stop stressing yourself out." Kyo snapped, turning around, "You'll give yourself a fever."

I coughed, and turned away.

"Arya, your face is so flushed." Riku stated, shocked.

Kyo agreed, "Yeah, you look like a tomato."

I staggered forward again, and grabbed the thing closest to me- a fence to someone's yard - and crouched over.

Riku placed a hand on my shoulder. "Arya, you should see a doctor."

"No..." I murmured.

"Just go, I'll take her." Kyo commanded.

"No, I'll-" Riku argued.

Kyo snapped, "She lives with me, doesn't she? Don't worry, Yamamoto. I got her."

I felt Riku's lips only a few inches away from my ear. "Get better, Arya." Then he left.

"Okay, come on, let's go home before you get any worse." Kyo said. Suddenly, I felt weak, and I lost my grip on the metal. I fell towards the pavement.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, and grabbed me, breaking my fall.

Poof!

There was a small, soft paw, stroking my forehead. It pulled away.

I heard Kyo's voice hiss, "Hell! You really do have a fever! We gotta get you home!" I stirred, not wanting to get up. "Just don't panic! Don't panic!" He yelled, then let out a frantic shout.

Poof!

I heard him get dressed, and pick me up carefully. He had his hands on my backpack, and dragged me back home.

* * *

"You've got a fever!" Shigure cried.

I groaned, "I still have work, too."

"Just stay home." Shigure replied.

I can't let Mai find out. "No, I can't."

Kyo snapped, "Yes, you can! It's so annoying! You're so stubborn and you think you can do everything by yourself! You're just a girl!"

"Harsh words to say to someone with a fever." I murmured.

Shigure kneeled beside me, and chuckled, "Do us all a favour and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay. But if anyone asks, just say I- I was tired after a long day." I replied.

"And why would we say that? You really are sick, Arya." Shigure said, a bit concerned.

"Just don't tell Mai anything." I said a bit loudly.

He stepped back. "Don't worry, Arya. Don't stress yourself out."

"Okay, but-"

"You're not listening." He placed his finger on the top of his nose, and smiled. "Please, trust us."

I sighed, "Yes, Shigure."

* * *

I changed into my pajamas. It was made out of thick cotton fabric, and was very warm. Shigure gave me a wet cloth to put on my forehead, as I stayed in bed.

I drifted off to sleep for about an hour, when I heard the sound of feet stomping up the stairs. I bolted up, so I was sitting on my bed. I hesitated, before I creeped off my bed, and tip-toed towards the door.

I was just reaching for the handle, when a foot kicked the door open with incredible force. It knocked me right on the forehead, sending me back, and landing on my bottom.

I groaned, and clutched my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What the hell? Arya?" Kyo asked, walking in.

"Idiot..." I sniffled, "did you kick down that door? What kind of person goes around kicking down doors?"

"I- I didn't see you there." He replied, and set down a bowl on the desk in my room. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not." I said curtly, with tears dribbled down my face. I winced as he took the cloth and began to wipe my forehead. I murmured, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"What's in the bowl?"

He answered, "Oh... some leek soup to make you feel better."

"Leek?"

"Just try it." He snapped, and passed it to me. I took the spoon, and stared at the soup. _Huh. Leeks._ I brought the spoon up to my mouth, and tried it. It wasn't that bad, actually. A bit salty, but other than that, it was really good.

"Wow, this is nice." I said, "Thank you so much, Kyo."

"Yeah, whatever. Just leave the bowls and plate outside when you're done." He was heading for the door.

"Wait, Kyo?" I called out.

He froze. "What now?"

"C-can you cook for me again, until I get better?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look. "Why? Mai's coming home soon."

"That's the thing..." I murmured, and sniffled. I began to cry a bit, as the emotions inside of me stirred at the very thought of Mai.

His face twitched, obviously annoyed by me. He fell to his knees. "Okay... what's wrong. You can tell me," he said in a depressed tone.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "I'm such an idiot."

"Why?" he asked in the same tone.

"It's because- because I failed," I cried softly, "I can't show my face to Mai. _She_ passed _all_ her tests. She works so hard all the time. She didn't even get any help from Yuki. I did, and yet, I _still_ failed. And now... I'm sick!"

"Yeah?"

I knew he wasn't really listening. But I might as well get it off my chest. I went on, feeling the tears land on my hand.

"Her grades are amazing. And because I'm her sister, people expect so much from me. Mai can cook, and all I do is burn the food. She's outgoing, and I'm shy and awkward... I get teased for sometimes looking like a boy with my haircut."

"Well, that's why you grew out your hair, right?"

"I know, but that doesn't change how I act, does it?" I replied, "I'm still as stupid as ever. And that's why I don't want to see her. It'll make me feel even worse." I clenched my fists together, tightly gripping the spoon. "I'm not like Mai." I paused, and bit my lip.

"W-Why can't I be like that?" My voice came out hoarse and weak. The words formed in my mouth so perfectly, but I hesitated. "I... I _want_ to be her."

_I want to be Mai._


	16. Words That Made Me Cry

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 15: Words That Made Me Cry

Recap:

"I'm not like Mai." I paused, and bit my lip.

"W-Why can't I be like that?" My voice came out hoarse and weak. The words formed in my mouth so perfectly, but I hesitated. "I... I _want_ to be her."

_I want to be Mai._

* * *

I admitted it. I've always looked up to Mai. She was the person I always wanted to be. But every time she gets better, she gets harder to reach. She was setting the expectations way too high for me and I couldn't keep up.

And now, I'm feeling at my worst. I've come to the realization that the silly goal I made for myself, wishing for myself to be Mai, is a waste of my energy and efforts.

I let out a weary sigh, and continued to eat the soup Kyo prepared for me.

Kyo cleared his throat. "That's a pretty lame reason."

"Huh?" I asked, my eyes twitching.

"You're really sensitive, if that's all you're upset about," he grumbled, "I mean, who cares about that damn rat and his studying? I'm not surprised he wasn't able to help you. And if I were you, I'd let him do all that for nothing! Until he's dead!"

I sweatdropped as if on cue.

He continued, "And one failed test isn't that bad. You're making such a big deal out of it."

"But Mai-"

"Again, who cares? Look at her! She stayed back a year! I think you're even." He shrugged. "If you really want me to, though, I could cook for you and stuff... until you guys sort things out." I nodded. He looked away. "Honestly, you shouldn't worry. Right now, focus on getting better, y'know? That's one thing you gotta work on."

He paused, and clenched he fists. "And... just keep in mind that you and Mai are two very different people. Don't try to be like someone you're not. Go back to smiling with your stupid grin, and be yourself. You're fine just the way-"

He flushed a faint pink and shot me a glare. "What the hell are you smiling about?" He demanded.

"Ah- I'm sorry." I choked out. I didn't even notice I was smiling at him. It was because I felt better already. He was awkward when he spoke, and I could tell he was really trying to comfort me. He sucked at doing that. But that's what cheered me up so quickly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, I mean..." He mumbled, then burst out, "Okay- just eat your food before it gets cold!"

"Okay," I replied, a bit startled, "Thank you, Kyo."

"Yeah... so maybe you're not as stupid as you think." He muttered, and suddenly punched my forehead.

I gasped, "Um. Ow?"

He turned away. "Go to sleep already, stupid girl."

* * *

Kyo left the room, gently closing the door behind him. I was in my bed, trying to get some sleep. I still felt a bit weak, and dizzy. But it wasn't as bad as before.

I didn't know how long as I was in bed, but I could hear Yuki coming back from his meeting. And Mai was right behind him. I sat up, and was prepared to jump out the window.

_Okay, maybe not._

My fingers nervously fumbled with the blanket, and I already heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The only thing I could do was hide under the covers and face the other way.

"Arya?" Mai's voice asked, walking into the room.

I heard her walk closer, and felt her place a hand on my back.

"What's wrong?"

I pretended I was asleep, snoring softly and shutting my eyes closed.

"All you ever do is sleep." She sighed, and placed a hand on my forehead. "Damn... Why are you sick, Arya?"

I ended up coughing. Stupid cough.

"You awake?" Mai asked, jumping back. I nodded weakly. She sighed. "So you got a fever, huh?" She leaned back, and cocked her head to the side when she looked at me, a small smirk gracing her face. "As always, Arya, you put little effort in everything you do, then it comes back to bite you in the ass."

I rolled my eyes. I replied, "Are you here to help me recover, or-"

She shrugged. "I'm just stating my opinion."

"Your opinion's not needed." I narrowed my dark eyes at her.

"Can't I say what's on my mind?"

"No, 'cause right now, I don't think you have anything nice to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

I sat up. "It means your voice is getting on my nerves." I said a bit coolly.

She pouted at me, and crossed her arms across her chest. "How do you expect to get better with that attitude?"

"Certainly without your help." I mumbled.

She gritted her teeth, as if she was about to rip my head off. "Shut up, you little- you love pissing me off, don't you?"

I smirked, "I'm sick. I can't possibly do that at the moment, especially when I always put little effort into what I do, right? That just means you have a very short temper."

"I'll show you temper!" She snarled.

Suddenly, I felt something inside my stomach churn. It felt like a twister was rumbling inside my belly. I clutched my stomach, and gagged. Mai flinched, and stepped back.

"You okay?"

I shook my head, and ran to the bathroom. I felt the vomit rise in my throat. I hunched over, and began to throw up my lunch. My lungs burned for air, and my throat ached. I coughed and gagged, trying to pull away my hair before it got filthy.

I felt two hands pull my hair away from my face. I gasped for breath, feeling my stomach settle down a bit.

"Shit." I murmured, tasting the foul flavour on my palette.

"I'm pretty sure that's vomit." The voice teased. "Better out that end than the other one."

I choked out, "Shut up, Mai." Then I continued to throw up what was left in my stomach.

* * *

Hatori slipped the cold, metal of the stethoscope under my shirt and on my skin. I shivered.

"Take a deep breath in." He ordered in his deep voice, pressing it on my bare back.

I did as I was told, and let him take my temperature after.

"So, is she okay? Is she okay?" Momiji asked, jumping up and down. "Be gentle with her!"

"That's right, treat Arya with great care like the beautiful flower she is!" Shigure cooed. "Not like the rough manner you treated me with!"

Kisa was sitting on the bed next to me, her eyebrows knitted with concern. "What's wrong with Sissy?"

"It's just a small stomach infection. Not too contagious." Hatori answered. He tilted his head to the side. "Have you been eating anything out of the ordinary?"

"Just soup." I replied.

"That couldn't have caused it..." he mumbled, then asked, "Have you been stressed out lately? Working too hard?"

"Maybe that's it." I shrugged.

He nodded. "Just rest up, and take some medicine. You'll be better in a few days."

He searched through his kit and pulled out a small container.

I grimaced. "That's not for a needle, is it?" I held my breath until he gave me an answer.

"If Arya doesn't want a needle, then don't give her one!" Momiji stated.

Shigure cried, "Be careful, Arya, Ha'ri's shots hurt!"

"How?" The two young Sohmas asked.

Shigure smirked, and stretched his arms out. "Well, he gave me the biggest needle I had ever seen!" His head hung low. "And he lied to me... He said it wouldn't hurt, but it did!"

I gave an embarrassed smile. "Hatori, do you have anything I could take orally?"

"You can take this orally. But don't consume or drink anything for an hour after, are we clear?" He instructed, as he poured the thick liquid into a small cup.

I nodded, and took the cup. I gulped, staring at the shiny fluid. "Um, what flavour is this?"

"There's no specific flavour, other than-"

"Tasting like crap." Mai snickered.

Momiji laughed, "Don't be so mean to your sister, Mai."

Hatori added, "Well, I can assure you, Arya, it will taste better than your vomit."

I smiled nervously. "Great. 'Cause nothing tastes better than _throw up_." I said with sarcasm, then took a deep breath.

Plugging my nose, I quickly swallowed the medicine. It felt slimy and thick, as the last drops slid down my throat. It left a bitter aftertaste on my tongue. I gagged a bit, causing everyone to flinch.

I took deep breaths, and sighed. "I'm fine, don't worry." I assured them.

Hatori nodded. "Just rest now."

"How much does Arya owe you?" Mai questioned.

He shook his head and replied with a gentle smile, "Nothing. She just has to get better. I won't mention any names but some people in this house can get worried when she's sick."

"Thank you." I said, bowing my head.

"Call me if you need anything." he said over his shoulder. He packed up his things and slid the door closed as he left the room.

"Grandpa Hatori must've been worried, too." Kisa said softly.

"That's nice to hear." I smiled. She cuddled up beside me.

"Wait, 'grandpa'?" Mai questioned, "If he's a grandpa, then what's Shigure and Ayame?"

"Grandpa Shigure and Grandpa Ayame." Kisa answered gently.

Mai's raised her eyebrows. "What about Yuki and Kyo?"

Kisa replied calmly, "Yuki... and Kyo."

Mai sweatdropped.

There was a knock on the door, causing all of us to turn towards it,

"Oh, hey Yuki." Mai grinned.

"Hello, how's Miss Nadeshiko doing?" He asked softly.

I answered, facing him, "I'm okay."

"Oh!" He gasped, rushing towards me. "I'm sorry I didn't walk home with you... I heard what happened with Yamamoto and that stupid cat."

I felt my face heat up. I tried to comb out my hair with my fingers. "I'm okay." I said again, clearing my throat.

Mai scoffed, "You should have seen her before." I shot her a look. She responded by rolling her eyes, then left the room.

"Is Mai-Mai mad?" Kisa asked, tapping my arm gently.

"I swear she always is." I huffed.

"You'll just make your fever worse." Yuki sighed, and sat on the bed next to me. Kisa scooted over to give him space. He smiled a bit. "I made you some more reviews for the re-test. And after I could test you a bit if you want."

I smiled back. "That'll be great. Thank you so much, Yuki."

He leaned in, and smirked slightly, "Yamamoto was asking about you, Miss Nadeshiko."

My face flushed at the sound of his name. "Me?" I choked out.

"He wanted to make sure he wasn't interfering or anything." He replied.

"Interfering with what?"

"Us."

I laughed under my breath, "What, he's asking for your blessing, too?"

He chuckled, looking down at the blanket, tracing his fingers along the soft fabric. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He spoke so formally."

"You're Yuki Sohma. Of course he's going to." I giggled.

He paused. "But it was rumoured that you and I were dating."

I laughed again. "You're joking."

"I wouldn't joke with you, Miss Nadeshiko."

I pushed him gently. "Then you're no fun!" I teased. Kisa giggled softly.

He grinned, which kind of contradicted his reply. "I'm serious."

I massaged my forehead. "Well, I can believe that. You _did _kiss me... Twice!"

He shrugged, which was unlike him. But then again, he was always a little different after a fight with Kyo. Kisa switched her attention from me to Yuki, wondering what he was going to say next.

"I get worried about you, Miss Nadeshiko." He simply put it.

"Yeah." I breathed.

He stayed silent. My face heated up. "I'm sorry, did I make things awkward? You're looking at me like I'm insane."

"Uh- no, actually, I'm just not used to talking about things like this." He said, blushing a bit.

"I don't mind it." I giggled, "It's not everyday I get to see you like this. And... anyways, personally, I feel like I can talk to you about anything. You're a great friend, Yuki."

He smiled, "Yes, you too. Almost like family." He stood up. "Well, you better get some sleep now. Kisa," he faced the tiger of the zodiac, "are you keeping Miss Nadeshiko company?"

Kisa nodded. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and watched Yuki leave the room. "Are you feeling better, Sissy?" Kisa mumbled.

"Much better. Thank you, Kisa." I grinned.

She rested her head on my collar bone, and slowly closed her eyes. "That's good."

"Like family." I said into Kisa's hair, before I fell asleep.

* * *

I finally got over that damn fever after a few days, and Yuki helped me study for the math exam again. This time, I passed! I was so happy. But just to be on the safe side, I still have Kyo cooking for me.

It was a regular day at school, and the four of us just arrived back, a bit tired after the long day.

"Next time, I won't let you defeat me, you damn rat!" Kyo announced, sticking a fist in the air.

Mai and I sweatdropped. "How many times have you said that?" I mumbled.

Kyo and Yuki just finished a fight outside the school, and it ended with the usual: Kyo getting a kick right to the jaw.

"Hey, can it, Arya. If you weren't a girl, I'd kick your ass." He warned.

Yuki slammed his palm into Kyo's nose. "You're so rude. Accept the loss already, stupid cat."

Kyo growled, clutching his nose where Yuki hit him. "Wanna go again, asshole?"

Mai tried to break up the fight, sticking her arms out. "You guys never stop! Or will I have to hug you to make you?"

"Yeah, Mai would love that." I smirked.

"Shut up!"

Then the bickering started, as we walked the rest of the way home. Mai did most of the talking- er, yelling, to be exact. I was fed up. I didn't want to waste my energy on arguing. I simply muttered one-word answers to her.

The sound of a familiar voice calling out to Yuki interrupted us when we came through the door.

"Dear Yuki! It is I, your wonderful, older brother! You will no longer feel lonely, for my loving presence will instantly shatter those negative feelings clouding your heart! I will always support you like all big brothers should-"

"Dammit, we just got here." Kyo said through clenched teeth, "So shut the hell up, Ayame!"

Ayame, dressed in a traditional red kimono, strutted up to us, flipping his silver hair over his shoulder.

He let out a loud chuckle. "My, my, girls," he began with a smile, "you're even prettier the last time I saw you."

"Thanks." We replied.

He placed a finger on his bottom lip, "Mai, is your face naturally beaming a soft pink like that? And Arya, you changed your hair!"

"Yeah, they did that crap." Kyo rolled his eyes, and walked passed the snake, and into the house.

"When did you come here?" Yuki demanded to his brother.

He responded, lifting his eyebrows, "You missed your dear brother, didn't you, Yuki?" A smile graced his lips, as he threw his hands in the air. "How wonderful! I can already feel the gap being filled by the love and bond we share as brothers!"

Yuki sighed, "Forget I asked. Shut up. Please."

* * *

"So why did you come?" Yuki hissed, standing by the door of the living room.

"I have graced you all with my presence to invite you to my shop!" The brother answered, pulling out cards.

It was decorated with a dark background, and a single, blooming rose in the centre. It read, "Ayame's Clothing Shop."

"Business has been so popular that I just had to let you visit and see it!" He added, beaming.

I smiled, "It must be fantastic."

Mai nodded in agreement. "I'd love to see it."

Ayame replied, "There are plenty of cards to go around." He let all the cards slide out of his hand, and that's when I noticed how many he had. "Here's one for you, Yuki." He flicked his wrist, and flung it towards his brother.

Yuki swiftly caught it with his two fingers, and flipped it over so he could read it.

"I..." Yuki said gently. He hesitated. "I think I'd like to take a look at this shop of yours."

"What?" Ayame questioned, quickly turning to face him with wide eyes.

"I want to see your shop..." he answered quietly, "if it really is as good as you say."

After hearing that, the silver-haired Sohma bolted out of the room, and practically proclaimed to the world about the words his brother told him, with of course, some twists he added here an there.

"Wow, Yuki, that's a first!" Mai smiled at him.

Yuki had a nervous, half-smile on his face, suddenly starting to regret what he decided.

* * *

"Mai?" The dark-haired teen asked softly, "I'd like you to come with me."

"Eh?" She gasped out, her face flushing a little. She smiled, "Of course! I'd love to come, Yuki."

I felt myself being pushed even farther and farther away from Yuki, like a strong gust of wind was holding me back. It didn't hurt me, it just kept me from moving.

Mai faced me. "Arya? Is it okay- I mean, do you want to come with us? Or you don't mind it if you stay with Kyo?"

For once, she sounded a bit concerned. But then again, she just trapped me and put me on the spot. My mind was racing as I tried to make a quick decision.

If I say "no", that means Mai will go alone with Yuki- and who knows what might happen without me there, since Mai doesn't know the story. If I were to go, maybe it wouldn't be as chaotic. But Kyo... He might feel left behind, or lonely.

I bit my lip, then sighed, "No, I'll just stay here."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I simply replied.

* * *

The next day, the two left for Ayame's shop. Kyo and I were stuck watching television. It was the least awkward thing to do.

"So," I began, clearing my throat, "do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" Kyo asked harshly.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"If you don't know," he snapped, "then don't suggest anything!"

"Sorry," I grumbled. Now I kind wished I went with Yuki and Mai. Five minutes felt like an eternity. "This is boring!" I whined out loud.

"Then why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend, Yamamoto?" He teased.

I flushed an angry red. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"He sure acts like it, sending you love poems and crap."

"He doesn't! And I don't fall for love poems, either!"

"Take a joke, woman!"

My eyes lit up, and I stood up, clicking the television off.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo hollered, when he realized he was staring at a black screen.

I crouched over towards him and smiled, "I have an idea!"

"Yeah? What?"

I lifted a finger. "Here's something I actually read!"

"That's gotta be the lamest idea e-" He let out a yelp, as I took his arm, and pulled him up on his feet.

"Come on! I think you'll like it, too!" I exclaimed.

I brought him to my room, and pulled out a sheet of paper from my desk. It was crumpled at the edges from being there so long.

"Read it." I commanded. He groaned, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." I grinned, passing it to him. He rolled his auburn eyes at me, then scanned the page. I whacked his arm. "Read it _out loud_, dumbass!" I teased.

He yelled, "Don't call me a 'dumbass', dumbass!"

I raised my hands in defence. "I'm just joking, sorry, Kyo!"

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"One single candle." He read:

_Sitting on top is a wisp of fire. Small, but bright amongst the darkness. Slowly consuming the one that holds him. In agony, the candle cries out, burning, melting, rotting, until it is nothing more. Wondering, why its flame has betrayed him. And so, without a host, the flame dies as well, leaving the world in complete shadows."_

He finished, and looked at me in a weird way. "What the hell did I just read?"

"I'm not sure." I said, smiling, "I was hoping you'd figure out the message. I found it in the library. Up to now, I'm still trying to find the meaning."

"That's a waste of time." He put it simply.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, what do you think it's about?"

"First you make me read this crap, now you're having me think about it?"

"It's not crap." I replied, sighing impatiently, "It's poetry."

He mimicked the tone I used. "It's stupid."

"Come on, I just wanna know what you think of the poem! It's not that hard!" I complained.

"What are you, my english teacher? Stop telling me to think, dammit!" He shoved the poem back into my hands.

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you not think, Kyo? Is your orange head just an empty, hollow shell, filled with air?" I retorted, placing the bait.

"No! I'm not stupid!"

"Then prove it." I replied, smirking.

He growled, "Gimme that damn poem!"

He totally fell for the bait. He calmed down a bit, and paused, his eyes quickly switching from one sentence to the other.

"Okay..." He began, "the candle is a person, maybe- uh-" his face flushed, and he scratched the back of his head. "And the fire is a problem he has. Like, throughout his miserable life, that problem is the only thing he really worries about."

I nodded my head, gesturing him to keep going. He shook his head, and managed an awkward smile. "I can't do this."

I waved my hands frantically. "No, no! Keep going!"

He rolled his eyes and continued. His jaw clenched tightly every time he paused to think, like he was really trying. His teeth clicked together as he pronounced every word clearly. It was a different side of Kyo. I've never seen him that calm before.

He cleared his throat. "So, uh- the 'fire', his problem, continues to beat at him from the inside, consuming him..."

"That makes sense." I agreed, nodding my head a bit.

He leaned back a little. "But this damn poem makes it sound like it's a good thing, so I don't think 'problem' is the best word to use."

"Burden?" I suggested.

"That's still pretty bad." He shrugged. "Okay, burden. So the burden he carries almost seems like a good thing, but it just gets worse, and he ends up dying with it still on him. But without him, the burden can't be carried, so the fire spreads."

"Now that you think about it, I don't think the poem said anything about the fire spreading." I mumbled to myself.

Kyo's face flushed, and he gritted his teeth, his fists tightly balled up. "I'm going." He suddenly said, and stood up.

I followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Away from that bullshit." He said coldly, and was already heading for the door.

"Wait, Kyo, if you could just tell me what's wrong... If I did anything wrong to make you upset-"

"Like hell I'd tell you, Arya." He shouted sarcastically, and slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone and confused.

I fell to my knees. It all happened so suddenly. It took me a while for my brain to register what had happened. But it didn't take me long to know what to do. I stood up, and followed him. Something was up, and he was in pain. It's just us two, other than Shigure. I'm the only one he can talk to right now.

And I wanted to talk to him. I care about Kyo's feelings, too, just not Yuki's! But Yuki only saw me as a little sister. Who would've thought, Yuki, the prince, would fall for someone like my sister, who argues like the cat! Yuki and I are so much alike, too. But I can't control his life, it's been already controlled enough by Akito. I don't want to be like that...

I slapped myself. What the hell was I thinking? _Kyo! _I knew he was at the roof. As I climbed, I began to think more about what could've possibly made him snap like that.

_"I can't do this."_

His smile... I don't think I've seen him that happy around me before, without shouting at me, or getting angry seconds after. It was like he enjoyed my company for once.

_"Away from that bullshit."_

He must really hate poetry... "Kyo?" I called out softly.

"Nyeh?"

"Could we talk?" I asked gently.

He rolled over on his side. He grumbled, "No."

"Please?"

"What?"

I crawled next to him and sat beside him. "Please, tell me how you feel!" I twirled my thumbs nervously. "If- if I did anything to upset you, or offend you, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"I'm sorry, really." I said truthfully, and for some odd reason, a single tear slid down my cheek.

He groaned, "Why are you crying?"

"Am not." I said, blushing. But I let the tear slide. "I guess, I just didn't want you to leave me there. It was kinda scary how you suddenly snapped." I covered my face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Quit saying that." He said, but surprisingly, he used a softer tone. "I made you cry. I'm sor- You can call me an idiot."

I smiled faintly. "Please, just tell me what was wrong." I insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "You nosy girl."

"It will make me stop crying!" I wailed.

He flinched, and jerked back. "Okay, okay, dammit!" He sighed. "That poem... it uh- it kinda reminded me of my curse, y'know? Like all my problems and worries, shoved back in my face. I didn't like it, okay?"

I slowly looked up, and met my eyes with his. "Kyo, if that was it then-"

"What?"

I smiled sweetly, "Then why didn't you tell me? It's okay to tell others how you feel." He grunted in response. I hesitated. "Are you mad because... you want to be a part of the zodiac? Is that the only thing on your mind?"

He hissed, not looking at me, "Shut up."

"I- I didn't mean it like that."

"So what do you mean?" He demanded.

"I mean, you shouldn't care." I answered nervously, "You should be happy."

"Being the cat?" He scoffed.

"No. Being Kyo." I smiled.

I remembered the conversation I had with Yuki a while ago. How Kyo was easily accepted. "You're accepted by many people, more than the zodiac members themselves." I added.

"But I _want_ to be accepted as a zodiac!" He retorted.

"Well-"

"No, I want to be a part of the zodiac, not just some freak who so happens to also have the curse!"

"Let me finish!" I snapped. "You're accepted by tons of people, and that's what even a zodiac member wants- envies, even! And you have it!"

"But that's the thing!" He yelled at me, "I'm cursed, so I'll never be accepted by outsiders, and I'm the cat, so I'll never be let into the zodiac!" His eyes lost its bright colour, as his head hung low. "I'm just... alone."

"You're desire to be a part of the zodiac... is just an illusion. That's what the cat wants, but is it what you want? You, Kyo?"

"Yes, because I _am _the cat!" He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. "My gosh, where the hell are you going with this?"

"You're not listening Kyo!" I sighed, "What I'm saying is, you're so lucky. You know the zodiac members, even if you're not really considered one, _and_ you're accepted by outsiders- like me." I grinned.

"That's not because you're the cat, it's because you're Kyo! Don't let the curse hold you back. Don't let it make you feel like you're not special, because Kyo is... very special." I smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up like he did to me before.

"That's... stupid." He said simply.

_I think he got what I meant, right?_ I irked a dark brow. "Do you seriously not like it here? Living with Shigure?"

"Not completely." He replied, "But it sure feels like hell sometimes." He smiled a bit again.

_"You can call me an idiot."_

"Then," I began, leaning towards him. "Let's go through this hell together!" I threw myself at him, and gave him a big hug. There was a strangled cry, then a "poof"! Hugging the orange cat close to me, I finished, "Idiot."

* * *

After the whole fuss and lecture on why I shouldn't be hugging him, he quickly got dressed once he returned to his human form, and shot me a glare.

I waved it off. "Come on, it's a bit depressing up here. Why don't we go back inside and finish that show you were watching?"

"You really are stupid, Arya." He grumbled.

* * *

I had no idea what we were watching, but I watched it anyway. I stared at the screen, my vision a blurry mess, as my eyes grew heavy. I was so tired!

I sighed and said aloud, "I'm so tired."

"You're weak, then." He simply stated. I said in a loud whisper, "I am not!"

"All you did was stay home all day and climb on the roof." He argued. "I can tell you're pretty-"

I seemed to drift off to sleep already.

_Wait, did he just call me pretty? _I jolted back up, and exclaimed, "I'm what?!"

"Chill, I said, 'you're pretty tired'." He explained.

I laid on my side of the couch, and let out a yawn. "I- I guess so."

"Arya?"

His voice was fading. I had fallen asleep!

* * *

I woke up, finding Shigure walking down the hall. He smirked at me, and whispered, "Finally, one of you are awake! You didn't do anything naughty, did you, my flower?"

"No." I whispered back, feeling my face heat up a thousand degrees.

Then I realized how he said "one of you". _That means..._

I looked down, and saw Kyo asleep by the kotatsu, his head resting on his arm. I stared in surprise. He looked so calm, so at peace. I wondered what he was dreaming about. Milk? Catnip?

His orange hair fell over his shut eyes, his tanned skin a bit lighter than usual. I tilted my head to the side. His face was so interesting for a moment. Then I almost jumped out of my own skin, when I saw one of his eyelids move, and he opened up one of his maroon eyes.

He gave me a one-eyed look. "You gonna stare at me all day, or what?" He then fully opened his eyes.

I felt myself blush. Before I could answer, Mai and Yuki came through the door. Mai had a big smile on her face, while Yuki looked a little more embarrassed.

"Oh, hey guys!" Mai smiled, waving. She placed a hand on her hip. "I leave with you guys staring at a television screen, and I come back hours later and you're still at it!"

Shigure popped his head in, and giggled, "Not really, they did walk around the house and spend some time together."

Kyo stormed up to the dark haired man and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close. He hissed at him, "Anything else to say, you damn mutt? Wipe that stupid little smirk off your face before I do it for you."

He fiercely tossed him aside, and went upstairs.

Yuki sighed, "Stupid cat." He reached for me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "He didn't bother you today, did he, Miss Nadeshiko?"

"No, he actually didn't." I assured him, smiling. "How was Ayame?"

Mai stepped in, with a smirk on her face. "Well-" Yuki gently slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously.

"Another day, Miss Nadeshiko." He said nervously, smiling weakly at me.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What did Mai do now?" I wondered aloud.

Yuki walked out of the room, leaving me with Mai.

"Oh, well, I made him try on something. Ayame was so happy!" My sister answered.

My jaw dropped. It must've taken her a lot of pleading and begging to make him do that- especially for Ayame.

"Wow," I mumbled, "sounds fun."

She blushed, and nodded slightly. "I'll just be in the room."

"Yeah."

I wondered what in the world could've happened while I wasn't there. Surely, she got Ayame and Yuki bonding a bit. I fell onto the couch, putting my feet up. I hugged my knees close to my chest, and closed my eyes. _Huh,_ I thought, _t__hat's... different._

I expected the nasty sensation of jealousy to hit me straight in the gut, but it never came.

* * *

**A/N: _I _still love Yuki XP**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and being so patient with my updates! I know I've been really slow...**


	17. Filler: My Sister

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is so patient with me. I know I suck at updating, but things have become hectic around this time of year... I really appreciate your support.**

**This is a small filler I wrote (okay, not really "small") and it came to me when I was coming up with new ideas on the story. This is in Mai's POV, in third person, and takes place around Chapters 14-15. Enjoy!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Bonus Chapter: My Sister

* * *

Mai Nadeshiko was just a regular high school student, who had close friends, good grades, a little sister, and a science project due in two weeks.

She swears she was just arguing about her project with her sister, when she slapped the manga book out of her hands. Was that the reason why they ended up here? Was the book some magic portal? Those questions couldn't be answered.

And when she thought it couldn't get any more confusing, she finds out more about the story, about the Sohmas, and how they have to take on Tohru's role of breaking the curse.

She would've never thought of waking up in a different world- an anime, to be exact, called Fruits Basket- that Arya was so obsessed about. She never thought she'd come face to face with anime characters that were so alien to her. She never thought her and Arya would survive in an anime- survive _being_ anime.

Lastly, she would've never imagined herself becoming so deeply involved with an anime character...

* * *

Months have passed, and Mai felt even more comfortable around the Sohmas. She would always crack jokes with Shigure, playfully argue with Kyo (even though Kyo didn't see it as a joke), talk and play with Momiji, and shop with Yuki.

_Shopping._

It didn't seem like much, especially when it was groceries they were shopping for. Mai still enjoyed that part of the day, walking to the market with Yuki, having small talk, that later on developed to more friendly conversations.

Ever since he and Mai had that talk on the roof during the festival, and at the hot springs, she never expected to be so close with Yuki. She saw sides of him not many people saw before, with the exception of Arya.

She wanted to know more about him.

* * *

Time was going quickly in the anime world. It was already passed May, and the phone rang around breakfast. Mai scurried to the phone and picked it up and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this the Sohma residence?"

"Yes, this is Mai Nadeshiko speaking. Would you like to speak to the owner of the h-"

"Oh my gosh, Mai!" The voice on the other end squealed, "It's me, Sango!"

"And Reina!" She heard another voice say.

"Reina? Sango?" She gasped. How did they find her here? The girls chimed on the other end, "So good to hear your voice!"

"Yeah, how are you?" She asked politely.

"We're good! We miss you so much! How about you?" Reina said playfully, laughing.

"I'm fine, really!" Mai replied, smiling.

"So we're here at your grandfather's house, wanting to surprise you with a visit..." Sango began, "and you and Arya weren't there."

Mai's jaw dropped. "Oh! Really? How'd you-?"

"We got really worried and we found out you're living with the Sohmas." Reina added.

"Uhuh..."

Reina demanded, "Are you alright? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Are they treating you well?" Sango questioned, "Are you hating it there?"

"Well, um- no!" Mai answered. She could hear Arya stomping down the stairs.

"How is like living there? Are you sure you two are okay? There aren't any problems?"

"Not a problem. Really, it's no trouble at all!" She assured her friends.

"I want to see for myself." Reina muttered, "Anyway, we came to see you today. It's our only day off here."

"Yes, we'd like to visit! How's around lunch time we'll be there? Your grandfather has the address." Sango chirped. "And we'll be sleeping over!"

"Quiet down!" Arya grumbled at Mai, lazily scratching her neck. Mai looked at her sister. She didn't want to argue, especially since Arya just woke up. Had she gotten taller? She realized Arya now stood a bit over 5'2".

Mai went back to her conversation. Oh, how pissed off Arya would be if she were to find out! She bit her nails nervously. She answered her friends, "Sure, if that's the only time you're here, then of course."

"Great, we'll see you then! Can't wait to see you!" Reina said.

"Hah! Yeah, okay, see you..." She replied nervously.

"Bye, Mai!" They said together.

"Okay. Hah! Bye!"

She hung up the phone and sighed in frustration. She glanced over at her sister, who was raising a suspicious eyebrow at her.

_Shit._

* * *

Everything was going along smoothly. Her friends were over, no one transformed, and the three were out eating lunch together, leaving the other four (Arya, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure), at the house.

Mai heard about Sango and Reina's university stories. It sounded like a lot of fun. Even when they returned to the house and went to the room, they continued to speak of it.

"Can we move onto another topic?" Mai asked gently, feeling a bit left out.

"Sure." Her friends replied.

"Is Arya dating one of the Sohmas, do you think?" Sango interjected.

Reina nodded her head. "That's true, is she? The orange-haired Sohma?"

"Kyo." Sango corrected. "So is she?"

"No." Mai answered. They tilted their heads to the side. "Yuki?"

"No." She said again.

Reina blushed a soft pink. "Uh, that Shigure..."

"Yeah, what about him?" Mai asked. The red-head said quietly, "How old is he?"

"Old." Mai said simply. "But she's not dating him either."

Sango giggled.

"I know that..." Reina stated, "but, he's actually kind of cute."

Mai and Sango's jaw went wide open, and they exchanged looks. They burst into laughter, causing the pink on the girl's cheeks to deepen.

* * *

The next morning came, and her two friends got up early to get ready for their train that would bring them back to university. Yuki actually woke up early this time, which was odd of him. Mai, her friends, Yuki, and Kyo, sat on the table, eating their breakfast in silence. Arya was still asleep in her room.

"So, Miss Totemara," Yuki began.

"Yes?" The young lady answered, looking up from her plate.

"Is it true the universities are registering students during the middle of the school year?" He asked.

Mai's heart pounded. That's right... Reina and Sango were talking about taking her back with them to register.

Sango cut in. "Yeah, they are. We were wondering if Mai was going to come, since she's not enjoying high school all that much."

"She did stay back a year." Reina added, nodding.

"Did you ever ask why she stayed back?" Yuki asked, clenching his jaw. Kyo ate in silence, but glanced at him. Even he knew that Yuki was using an angry tone.

"Of course, she's our friend." Sango replied gently, "She wasn't ready to leave Arya yet."

"Of course I'd tell my friends, Yuki." Mai commented sternly.

"I see." Yuki said, "So you think Mai's ready to leave? What about Miss Nadeshiko?"

Reina answered, "Well, we think Arya's in good hands."

"And what of Mai?" Yuki pressed again, "You don't think maybe she won't be?"

"Yuki," Mai said, trying to keep her tone soft, "what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying your friends shouldn't be telling you what to do." He said a bit harshly. "Make your own decisions, Mai."

Everyone stared at the two, an awkward silence filling the air. _What the hell is this guy talking about?_ Mai wondered, _He's embarrassing me._

"Yuki," Mai swallowed, the tone she used when she said his name made him mentally wince, "I think you're done your breakfast."

Yuki cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm finished. Excuse me."

He stood up, and left the room, Mai's narrowed brown eyes following his every movement until he was out of her sight. He was going to get a big ass-whooping from her after. She looked down at Yuki's plate, and felt a pang of guilt hit her chest for being rude. He had barely touched his food.

* * *

Mai walked down the pavement, alone, with her grocery bags in hand. That was her excuse to leave the house. To leave Yuki. She was more disappointed and sad than angry. She walked slowly, not caring about the time at the moment.

_How can it be so sunny?_ She thought, _Kyoko__, how can people be so happy today?_

Her eyes longingly followed a couple that passed her, their fingers intertwined. Her heart ached. Why did Yuki make her heart ache? Why did her pulse race every time he smiled at her? Or laughed with her? He barely laughed. But that one time, back at the Hot Spring, she thought he could hear the hard thumping of her heart.

The same thought kept telling her not to get close.

Mai continued walking, and even let out a sigh to remind herself that she was upset. One of the bags gave out, causing a canned good she bought to fall through, and roll down the sidewalk. She let out a groan, as she picked up the pace, trying to keep up with the escaping can.

A pale, delicate hand took the can and held it out to her. Mai looked up, and her eyes met violet ones.

"Mai..." Yuki began, a sad smile on his face, "can we talk?"

She stayed silent. Finally, she spoke. "I don't know. Can we? What's there to talk about? You don't tell me anything, anyway." She said rather coldly.

Yuki's smile faded. "Please?" He was pleading now. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me, Mai?"

Mai adjusted her leather jacket, pulling it closer to her so the small breeze wouldn't hit her. Her eyes narrowed. "Give me a reason on why I should forgive you right now."

"I-" he choked out, and he turned away.

She snapped, not letting him finish, "Yuki, you embarrassed me in front of my friends! You were rude! You never act like that, and out of all times, you choose now... and when I asked what was wrong, you didn't tell me. I'm worried, y'know, Yuki? I want to know if I did something to upset you! I don't want to upset you." She threw her hands in the air, letting the grocery bags fall by her feet.

Her words struck him. He sighed, "I understand. I just- I just didn't want them to take you away."

Mai found herself smiling. She mumbled, "Was that it?" She looked up at Yuki, and laughed, "I'm not going anywhere, Yuki."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Right."

"Why didn't you just tell me this from the start?" She questioned.

"I honestly don't know." He chuckled softly, grabbing her arms, and stared deeply into her brown eyes.

Mai felt her face heat up. She tried not to look away, or burst into nervous giggles.

"I just hate the thought of..." Yuki began, then turned away, the smallest hint of a smile on his face, "not being with you."

Mai didn't catch the last part. He uttered it under his breath. Even if her ear were right by his mouth, she wouldn't have understood what he said.

"Pardon?" She asked, leaning forward. Yuki's hands restrained her a bit.

"Nothing." He smirked, his face flushing a warm pink.

She snapped, "See? This is what caused all of this! You never tell me anything!" She pouted. Yuki nodded his head. "Yes, you're right, Mai."

"I mean, I don't want to be nosy," she began, "but I hate feeling like you can't trust me- 'cause you can, y'know?" She sighed, as Yuki released her arms, placing her hands at her sides. "What I'm trying to say is, if there's something I need to know, you gotta tell me, right? Don't let me find out later on, or through the hard way." She paused. "Or I'll get pissed!"

He simply smiled, then took a deep breath. "Then I guess I should tell you why I came here."

"To pick me up?" Mai guessed. He said softly, taking her face and pulling her close, "To tell you that I really like you, Mai."

Mai's cheeks immediately burned a crimson red, spreading throughout her face, as he leaned in closer. Then the same thought ran through her mind, causing her to suddenly push him away.

"I can't." She breathed.

Yuki gasped, "Uh- I apologize, Mai. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay." she replied, her heart racing, "Thanks for picking me up."

They both awkwardly stood in the middle of the sidewalk. Mai's stomach stirred, her emotions welling up inside of her. She quickly took Yuki's hand, and simply smiled. "Will you walk me home?"

"Gladly."

The same thought kept beating at her, warning her, but right now, she _had_ to do something.

_Stay away, not too close..._

The sight of Arya's blushing face when she was around Yuki made her feel so guilty. Arya's mellow voice echoed in her ears, as if she was right beside her, reminding her, whispering in her ear, "Yuki's mine."

It was that thought that pushed Yuki farther away from her.

* * *

Mai tried to be a bit more distant with Yuki, ever since he confessed to her... and she turned him down. She felt so guilty and a bit sad. She convinced herself that she didn't have feelings for him.

She rummaged through her things, and prepared herself to go to Ayame's shop with Yuki.

_So much for trying to be distant._

Mai tried to ask Arya to go with her, but for some strange reason, she decided not to.

She dressed into one of the nicest things she owned. She WAS seeing Ayame, the king of fashion, after all. She threw on a light dress, that reached her knees. It was soft, yellow material, and had a purple bow by the neckline.

She scurried downstairs, where Yuki was waiting for her.

"Okay, uh- let's go." She stammered, trying to swallow what ever was lodged in her throat. She knew she was just imagining things, because she didn't feel like that until Yuki saw her in a dress.

* * *

Yuki groaned, slapping his forehead, as they stepped in front of Ayame's shop.

"Wow." Mai said, tilting her head up. "It looks nice."

"I don't know." He sighed, "I'm starting to feel very uneasy about this."

As they entered, it seemed both if their pulses began to race, wondering how the shop would look from the inside.

"A... fabric store?" Yuki questioned.

The store had multiple shelves, with fabrics and materials of all kinds, with different colours and patterns. There was a door at the back, with a teal curtain hanging in front. A small voice called from behind it.

"Sorry, but we're closed today."

A young woman walked in curiously, wearing a maid's dress and glasses, with her hair tied into curly pigtails. A smile graced her lips.

'Cute' was the first word that came to Mai's mind. Another voice said, "Mine, we still need to lift this-"

And out emerged Ayame, his eyes gleaming with delight. Yuki didn't return the glance.

He took a step back, horrified. He gasped, "What is that-"

Ayame fully stepped out into the room, and that's when Mai realized what he was wearing. It was white, with lace, multiple layers in the skirt, and tight around the waist. It was decorated with pale pink bows and ruffles by the chest, revealing Ayame's fair skin and collar bones.

Mai squeaked, "A w-wedding dress?"

"That hideous thing!" Yuki said in terror, "I don't know, it's coming right for me!"

Ayame just giggled, running towards them with a bouquet in hand. He tossed it in the air, and Mai caught it in her arms. She sweatdropped. It was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

After Mai found out what kind of store Ayame really had, viewing at some of his "finished creations" which included maid dressed and nurse uniforms for both genders, they all took a seat in the back room. All the talk about clothing and styles had both Yuki and Mai's head spinning.

"By the way, there's something I'm wondering about," Mine Kuramae, Ayame's assistant began, with a weird glint in her eyes, "You! Miss, over there!"

She pointed a slender finger at Mai. She blushed faintly.

"Y-yes?" Mai replied, "I'm Mai Nadeshiko, I'm friends with Yuki."

"Miss Mai Nadeshiko!" Mine exclaimed, and leaned towards her. "So tell me, what do you think of our dresses? You want to try one on, don't you? I think you do!"

"Sure...?" Mai tilted her head to the side.

Yuki extended a hand towards her. "Wait, hold on a second-"

"Oh! Do you have a request for something you'd like Mai to wear? I thought we'd try something elegant."

"Uh, well, I think, uh-" he began, then burst out, "No! No, that's not what I meant! Please-"

Mai's never heard his tone that concerned before. She found her face heating up. Her mind was racing when she heard Mine and Ayame talk about some "thing" she was going to wear.

She choked out, "What's the thing?"

Yuki shouted, too, "Yes, what's the thing?"

Mine was already grabbing Mai and dragging her to another room.

"Yuki!" Mai gasped.

"Mai!"

She tightly squeezed Mine's arm. "Seriously, what's the thing?"

* * *

Mine and Mai gave Yuki and Ayame around fifteen minutes to talk. They sat down, and talked a bit, too.

"I have a sister, actually. Her name is Arya." Mai stated.

Mine smiled, "Oh, really? Is she as cute as you?"

"Uh, I guess you can say that."

A weird glint flashed before the assistant's eyes again. "Oh..." She murmured, "I'd love to meet her some time."

Mai sweatdropped, then Mine snapped back to reality. "Do you get along? Or are you like Ayame and his brother?" She asked nicely, smoothing out her apron.

"It's... different." She answered plainly.

Deep in her heart, even though they fought a lot, she really loved Arya. She admired her, too. How she easily got good grades, while Mai always had to study a lot. That's why she works hard, but for Arya, things like that just comes naturally for her.

Even in the anime world, she's pretty popular, and liked by many. She's known for her kindness, soft voice, and the way she's sometimes shy makes her cute.

_Even if she's a wise ass at times._ Mai smirked to herself.

_Sometimes, I wish I was different, like her. Sometimes... I want to be Arya._

Mai was gazing into space, her chocolate orbs suddenly dull and empty, like the lights were on but no one was home. She was in her own world, deep in thought, that she didn't notice Mine pulling out a dress with a mischievous grin on her face, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Okay, enough about that. Let's get you into your new outfit..." Mine purred, coming towards her with her hands open.

Mai's spine shuddered uncontrollably. She let out a hiss, "Creepy woman!"

"So, this is the thing, huh?" Mai said under her breath, her voice trembling a bit. The material was tight on her, so she couldn't breathe very well. "Mine, please loosen the bow."

"But men adore tiny waists!" Mine complained.

"Men don't adore dead women, which I will be if you let this dress choke me to death!" Mai gasped out.

Mine sighed, "Okay, sorry." She grabbed the ribbon on the back of Mai's dress, and began to slightly undue the bow.

Mai began to breathe better, taking deep breaths, watching her chest rise and fall. She was blushing like hell, but the colour on her face only made her look prettier.

"It's okay," Mine assured her, and tried to pull her out to the room where the two brothers were, "Come on out!"

Mai bit her lip, and quickly shook her head. She mouthed out a "hell no".

"Come on," Mine said in a soothing tone, rubbing her soft hands over hers.

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes, and took a step out, her face flushed with colour. She met eyes with Yuki's, which were wide with surprise. She quickly looked away, pouting a little in embarrassment.

"Mai?" Yuki said, looking down. They had some time to sit down and talk while Mine and Ayame did the same.

"I think I figured something out about my brother today." He commented.

"Oh? Well, me too, about Arya." Mai replied nervously.

"I don't really like what he does," Yuki answered, "and half the stuff he says is nonsense, but... if I'm ever going to understand him I'll have to accept that's just the way he is and try to look beyond his faults, otherwise I think the more I see him, the more it's only going to wear me out."

"You're chatty today, Yuki," Mai giggled, "and it's about your brother, too."

"Somehow it makes me very sad to say that." He mumbled. "But still, still I'm glad we came here today," he turned his head and faced her, "because I also got to see you look so adorable."

Mai realized what she was wearing. She had a pale, pastel green dress that was by her knees, flowing outwards from the waist. She had a white bow on her back, tightly secured by Mine. It was sleeveless, and ruffled on the top, with a high neckline.

"S-shut up." Mai muttered, turning a beet red. She hasn't blushed this much before!

"Honestly, I knew you were girly and all, but I didn't know you could look this cute-"

"I said 'shut up', dammit-" she began to punch his shoulder, when he caught her hand in his.

"You don't have to hide it." He chuckled.

"I'd like to see you in something." Mai snickered, and Yuki released her hand.

"I'd hate that-"

"What a wonderful idea, Mai!" Mine and Ayame burst out, coming from behind them.

The two younger teen almost jumped out of their skin.

"Oh, the thought of my own brother wearing one of my dresses, what a beautiful sight and example of how much he truly admires my work!" Ayame let out a slow, dramatic laugh, only to be cut off by Yuki with a punch.

"Cut it out!" He snarled.

Then he turned around and gasped, with his eyes wide, teeth clenched.

Mai had a smirk on her face, "Let's dress Yuki up so he looks like a prince! Mine, can you grab some fabrics from the shop?"

"Sure!" She replied excitedly, and ran out the room.

When Mai made sure she closed the door, she threw herself at Yuki. Both if their faces turned a bright pink, but after the expected "poof", she grabbed Yuki's clothes, and took him in his rat form.

"Mai, give me back my clothes!" He exclaimed.

Ayame burst into laughter, "I love this girl!"

Mai smiled at the rat that was in her grasp. She lightly kissed its head. "Come on, you'll bond with your brother."

She placed the rat in the change room, and threw in one of Ayame's finished products, which she believed to be navy blue dress pants, and a sailor top with a matching hat. She held onto Yuki's clothes. He'd have no choice but to wear what she gave him unless he'd choose to go naked.

Mai began to laugh with Ayame, when Mine walked in. "Did I miss anything? Do you still need these materials, Mai?"

"I don't think so, but thanks." Mai giggled.

Mine smiled, "So you got Yuki to wear something? How nice!"

"He'll look cute in whatever he puts on." She replied, beaming.

Yuki was blushing madly in the change room, now completely naked in his human form. He fumbled with the clothing Mai had thrown into the change room with him. He sighed, and began to dress up.

"Mai, you're going to pay for this." He muttered under his breath, but couldn't help and smile when he said her name.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that! You saw a bit of the story through Mai's eyes. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review :)**


	18. Speak Your Mind!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for sticking with me for so long! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 16: Speak Your Mind!

Recap:

I wondered what in the world could've happened while I wasn't there. Surely, she got Ayame and Yuki bonding a bit. I fell onto the couch, putting my feet up. I hugged my knees close to my chest, and closed my eyes. _Huh,_ I thought, _t__hat's... different._

I expected the nasty sensation of jealousy to hit me straight in the gut, but it never came.

* * *

Another day has come and gone. I've been rather quiet lately. I'm just so exhausted. I wanted to get my job over and done with, so I went early. Going early meant I can go home early. If I can go home early, I can finally go to sleep!

"Arya? Is that you?" I heard someone ask, interrupting my thoughts. I responded to my name and turned around.

I jumped back, when my face was inches away from someone, and collided with his chest when I spun around. I rubbed my nose as I looked up to see who called me. The boy grinned, "'Sup?"

"Oh, Ku-kun. I didn't expect you to be that close." I laughed nervously.

"What brings you here, Arya Nadeshiko?" Riku asked, his shaggy brown locks brushing his eyes as the wind passed us.

"On my way to my part time job." I replied simply, "And you?"

His eyes lit up. "I live around here, in one of the apartments." He scratched his chin, and pursed his lips. "How come I've never seen you?"

I shrugged. I've always been leaving from Shigure's house, not school. I'd go through the small forest before I found myself at the roads, I'd pass this one by then.

"I'm trying a new route today." I replied simply.

He nodded. "Ah. Well, how are you feeling? I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Last time I actually talked to you, you had a fever and Sohma walked you home."

_Walked me home. Right!_

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." I beamed at him. "Thanks."

He blushed and avoided eye-contact. "You... You're not _dating_ him, are you?"

"No." I said quickly, almost coldly. _Great, first Yuki, now Kyo?!_

"O-okay, I just thought," he began, shuffling his feet.

"No, I'm not dating anyone, Ku-kun, and I don't plan to yet." I snapped, hoping he didn't have any more ideas.

He raised his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Alright, alright, but... I faintly remember Sohma saying he lived with you..."

"Lived _near_ me!" I corrected him nervously, wiping my sweaty palms on the side of my uniform skirt. _That baka neko was so careless! What if the whole school found out we were living with the Sohmas?_

He paused. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too." He smiled.

I mentally sighed in relief. I stuck my hands in the pockets of my light jacket, playing my fingers around my leather wallet.

"Hey, after do you want to meet up again and just hang out a bit? Or maybe even go out for a late snack?" Riku suggested, his face flushing again. I hesitated.

"Sure," I replied, blushing, "Maybe it would've been better if we planned this out earlier so I won't be stuck wearing my uniform..."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Is- is that a 'yes'?"

I nodded slightly. "Um... yeah."

"Really?" He said, still not believing me. "You'd actually come?"

I cocked a dark eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked innocently.

"N-no! Nothing!" He replied nervously, "It's just... you never really agreed before. You were always busy, or sick."

"Oh, I seem so harsh. I'm sorry." I murmured.

I had to give this guy a chance. Riku Yamamoto really was a sweet guy. He seemed reserved and quiet, and a little boring, too, but I just judged him by the look on his face. That was before I actually got to know him. He was outgoing, helpful and caring. Especially his eyes, which always hid behind his shaggy hair. Every time my eyes met with his, my face flushed. They were deep and alluring, and I'd always find myself staring too long. That's why I get so surprised when ever he randomly shows up behind me.

Look at me. I was such an idiot. I was staring again. No wonder I found myself thinking about him.

I snapped back to reality. "But yeah, I'd love to hang out some time." I told him, smiling.

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat. "That's great." He paused, then a frown formed on his lips. "You have work, though."

I shrugged. "Well, I'm going to be early for work. I plan to end early, if they let me."

He smiled, scratching the back of his head. "That's great, Arya-" A dull whoosh sounded, as a small, brown boot fell between us, cutting Riku off. The boot landed by my feet.

"So you're Arya Nadeshiko, huh?" A voice said. His tone was icy.

I turned around and met eyes with a young boy's. It was a hazel colour, with light flecks of gold. He had dull, brown hair and a round, baby-like chin. He sat on the top of the wall by a nearby building, with one leg over the other. One of his feet was bare, missing the other boot, only wearing a sock. The boy had a smirk on his face. A cocky smirk.

"You know this boy?" Riku asked, craning his neck so his face was by mine.

"I don't think so," I lied.

"I don't understand what's so great about you. I expected better," the boy sneered, kicking his bare foot in impatience. "Well, go on, pick it up, lady!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Just how long were you sitting there-?"

"Are you going to let a kid like me sit here forever without a boot to walk with? Come on!" He snapped.

I sighed, and crouched to get it. Riku sweatdropped as he watched me. I straightened up and smiled sweetly, "Here, little boy."

Then he swiped it out of my hands before I could pass it to him, slipped his foot into his boot, and jumped off the low fence. I realized he was tall for his age, almost surpassing me in height. I bit my tongue.

"Little?" Riku murmured into my ear.

"What are you, stupid or something? Why'd you do that?" The youngster rolled his eyes at me. "Don't you have a mind of your own?"

I began, "Yeah-"

"What if I told you to jump off a bridge? Would you do that? You don't do things for people you don't know."

I smirked back at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Are you, by chance, a Sohma?"

The boy scoffed, "Yeah, took you a while. You're slow. I'm-"

"Hiro Sohma," I cut in, smiling.

The boy cocked his head to the side. "Oh? What's with that stupid look? How do you know my name?"

_I just met the guy and he's already calling me stupid like it's my name!_

"How do you know mine?" I shot back.

"Everyone talks about you," Hiro replied coolly. I hesitated before I spoke, remembering how Hiro felt about Tohru. I stayed silent.

"So?" He demanded, "What are you gonna say to me?"

I shook my head, my hair falling over my eyes. "Well-"

"Just because you picked up my boot for me, do you think you'll get on my good side?" He questioned.

"I know... I already know what- er, who you are," I said, "I think it's okay to say that I had a mind of my own, and I chose to do you a favour, not because you told me to."

"It wasn't a favour, lady," he snapped, kicking the ground and staring at it. The top of his head was facing me, his eyes hidden.

I bent my knees a bit so I was at his eye level. "I still did it. So what do you say, Hiro?"

"You're useless," he muttered.

I smiled sadly at him. "Hiro..."

Riku laughed nervously, speaking up, "Uh, that's not very nice to say, boy."

"Since when were you a part of this?" Hiro retorted, tilting his chin up so he could see Riku. "Who are you? Don't tell me you know the Sohmas, too."

"I'm Riku Yamamoto, a friend of Arya's-" Riku began.

"Then I don't care," he countered dully.

Then I met eyes with Hiro for a second, chestnut locking with hazel, searching for answers. The sheep of the zodiac looked away, frowning. Even though we lost eye contact, the image of his eyes were in my mind. I couldn't forget them. His eyes were sad and pained, the kind that witnessed hurtful things, wishing to forget them, always darting on a different thing to distract them. At such a young age, too.

"So?" He said harshly, as if waiting for me to say more. "I've come to see you, Arya Nadeshiko. Shouldn't you be thanking me? Treat me out to eat or something!"

I pouted slightly, and exchanged looks with Riku. "Actually, I have plans already and I need to save up-"

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Then what's the use for such a big bag? What's it holding, huh?" He questioned, suddenly grabbing it.

I grunted as I tried to shake him off. "Hey, kid, let go!"

"You let go," he shot back.

"It's my bag!" I exclaimed, "And if it's a wallet you're looking for, then you're out of luck! I don't keep it there. Now please, let go, Hiro!"

"You keep calling me by my name as if you really know me. Do you?" He sighed in annoyance and gave me an irritated look. "You're so difficult." I eyed his hands, which were gradually releasing the handle of my bag. "Fine, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone."

I thrusted my bag out of his grip, then held it against my chest. I choked out, and looked over my shoulder at Riku, still talking to Hiro, "Wait, Ku-kun's not my-"

"I doubt I'll ever see you guys again," he added, and paused. "If it's a 'thank you' you're looking for, then thanks for wasting my time. I had a blast." He said sarcastically, before running off.

I fumed. "Hiro!"

The kid kept running, and didn't even look back. I growled under my breath. How could Tohru put up with this kid? I stuck my hands into the empty pockets of my wind breaker.

_Empty._

I just realized how much room I had in there. _I swear I had..._

"So," Riku began, rocking his feet back and forth, "do you think we'll still be able to-" I cut him off with a small scream, "Dammit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Riku questioned, his dark eyes wandering around me as if I was hurt.

"Hiro Sohma," I clenched my teeth at the thought of his smirking face, "took my wallet!" I continued to search through the pockets of my coat in hopes of finding it. Maybe my hand missed it. After a moment, I slammed a fist down at the fence where he sat when we first saw him. "Damn," I cursed again, "I'll have to find him. He has my money. How am I going to pay for dinner?"

"I can always pay for you, Arya."

"No," I snapped, then relaxed a bit. "No. I don't want you paying for me. I can pay for my own food." I massaged my temples, sighing. "And it's not just about paying for myself, it's the fact that Hiro stole my wallet, and I don't know how to get it back."

"Arya! Riku!" A cheery voice exclaimed, "Hello! Why are you just standing there?"

Riku chuckled lightly, "Oh hey, another Sohma."

"Momiji," I began, pouting.

His chocolate brown eyes widened. "Ha? What's the matter, Arya?"

I exhaled. "Your cousin. Hiro Sohma? I met him today and I don't think he likes me very much."

"Oh, Hiro? Yeah, he's just like that. Don't let it bother you! And besides, I like you!" Momiji beamed, taking my hands and bringing them close to his eyes. He looked cute doing that.

Riku managed a smile, but there was something different about it. _Oh boy, more competition,_ he must've thought.

_Don't worry, Momiji's a cutie, but like a brother._

I went on, "Well, here's the problem... I planned to go to work early so I could go out with Ku-kun today, but I can't go early if I don't find Hiro. You see, he ran off with my wallet."

"Simple, I'll help you find him, okay? We'll find him together!" He said sweetly.

"Thanks, Momiji," I replied, resisting the urge to hug him. I looked over my shoulder and nodded my head at Riku. "I'm sorry it turned out like this. At this rate, I'll be late for work."

"No worries," he replied, waving his hands.

"No really, I'm sorry... Things just keep coming up and you're the one who has to suffer." I replied nervously.

"'Suffer'? That's an overstatement," he laughed.

For some reason I wasn't very good with my words at the moment.

He added, "You owe me a date, that's all, Arya. Don't be so concerned. I understand how busy you are, and I'm fine with it."

My face instantly turned different shades of bright pink. "Uh, yeah... How about this coming weekend? I know it's a bit far, but I'm certain nothing will come up."

"Sure," he smiled, already heading to his apartment, "I'll see you then, same spot here? Twelve o'clock?"

"Sounds good. See you." I said, waving as he spun around and began to walk away.

Momiji stuck his tongue at me. "He seems really nice. I think that's the first time I heard him speak to you. Are you in a relationship?"

"No," I answered nervously, "at least not yet, but I don't plan to, really."

"That's good. I don't want to say any names, but I know some people who'd be upset if you were."

"And one of them is _not_ Hiro," I laughed softly.

"Of course."

* * *

We found Hiro hanging out in some fenced property. Like hell did I know where we were, but he was there, and I desperately wanted my wallet.

Even Kyo and Kisa came. That's when I saw Hiro's weakness for the tiger of the zodiac. The usual smirk on his face softened, with his eyes so sad as if they were pleading. The pain. I couldn't bear looking at him. My anger at him for taking my wallet didn't completely disappear, but a chunk of it vanished, and pity replaced it.

"I'm..." Hiro choked out, "I'm sorry..." It came out mumbled. I inched a bit closer, smirking, "Hm?" I might as well lighten up the mood.

Hiro's mouth twitched in annoyance. "You heard me, woman! Are you really that deaf? Or are you just plain stu-"

"Hiro!" The other Sohmas scolded.

I put my hands up. "I was just kidding, don't get mad at him." Hiro scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually, yeah, I get mad at him." I teased, "Don't stop unless he does me a favour."

"What favour, lady?" Hiro demanded.

Stupid. Lady. Those were my names. Never Arya. Not even Nadeshiko!

"You will be my butler for the day." I answered coolly. _Was I serious?_

"What?" Hiro and even Kyo yelled. Momiji burst into laughter, and Kisa gave me a look.

"Okay, never mind," I said, laughing, "but I wanna make a bet with Hiro."

"Oh?" The Sohmas all raised an eyebrow at me.

I smirked, "He will have to be nice to me, and he can't call me by 'stupid' or 'lady' or 'woman'. Arya. Just Arya." The smirk widened. "Maybe even Arya-chan."

"What the hell? What kind of punishment is that?" Kyo inquired.

I shrugged. Out of all the Sohmas, Tohru barely interacts with Hiro. I wanted to see how Hiro would be if he tried to be nicer- and I mean _nicer_.

Kisa muttered, "Sissy, do you really think that's okay?"

"I want all of us to be good friends, Kisa," I replied. She replied with a giggle, and nodded excitedly.

"That's a stupid idea," Hiro mumbled.

I snapped my fingers at him. "See? You would've already lost."

He gawked at me. "I won't lose that easily!"

I raised an eyebrow, and crossed my arms. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then," I huffed, "tomorrow I'm taking you and Kisa out to the park, and let's see if you're right. I'll forgive you, and maybe I'll buy you guys some ice cream, too."

Hiro glowered. "Deal."

"Plus, I'll promise you more time with Kisa," I added, whispering into his ear so only he heard it. Hiro pushed me aside, blushing madly.

"Hey," I began, laughing and massaging my shoulder, "that's strike one!"

"Shut up," Hiro growled under his breath.

"Strike two!" I did the peace sign at him, waving it at his face. "Okay, starting today, you will call me Arya-chan, Hiro!" I smiled brightly, "If you can refrain from calling me names until tomorrow, I'll forgive you and you'll get a reward from me!" I paused, thinking, "Wait, but don't get the idea that girls are rewards or objects of possession-"

More blushing. "Okay, stop!" Hiro snapped, then exhaled, "I- I mean, please stop, Arya-" he choked out, "Arya-chan."

I stifled a laugh, but a snort escaped, my eyes wide. Hiro's eye twitched in frustration.

"What the hell..." Kyo rolled his eyes once more, while Momiji chuckled slightly, bobbing his blonde head in glee. Kisa exchanged worried looks.

Was it only Hiro and I who enjoyed the idea? But to be honest, I really wanted Hiro as a butler...

* * *

"You're a smart ass kid."

Mai slammed a fist down at the table, causing her tea to slosh around, tea spilling by the brim.

Hiro sighed, "I didn't ask for your opinion on me."

"And I didn't ask for yours either!" Mai shot back, "I was just wondering why you were here, I didn't say, 'question why I'm asking you, and tell me that I have no right'!"

"You're too loud," Hiro murmured, rubbing his temples.

"I can be as loud as I want!" Mai snarled.

"Actually," I began, "you can't."

Mai growled slightly, clenching her teeth. "Since when were you in this, idiot?"

"It's not your house. Since when were you the owner, Mai?" Hiro added, mimicking her tone.

"Shut up, the both of you!" The girl snapped, her face flushing. Kyo chuckled, drinking a glass of milk and licking his lips, "And you say I'm irritable."

"Yeah, 'cause you are, milk boy." Mai retorted.

"Am not!" The cat hollered.

"Mai is correct, you stupid cat," Yuki began, as he entered the room.

"Wanna say that again to my face, ya damn rat?" Kyo taunted.

"If I do, my fist will come along with it," Yuki countered.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Can we please just go now, Arya-chan?"

"Ha!" Mai exclaimed, wrapping her hands around her waist, her eyes darting to the sheep of the zodiac, "For a second there, you sounded nice! You're cute when you're like that, Hiro."

"So now I'm cute, huh?" He replied in an icy tone.

Mai gritted her teeth again. "Not anymore, you're not. Why are you being so nice to Arya but not me?"

"'Cause he made a bet with her, that's why," explained Kyo, "Remember, Mai?"

"Right," Mai pursed her lips.

"Okay," Hiro said, tilting his chin up to face me. "Ready to go, Arya-chan?" He smiled sweetly. It was too sweet. I didn't like it. I scowled back at him.

Mai glanced over at me, then forced a smile. "I think I like you, Hiro. You're alright."

Now I really should've gone with the butler thing.

* * *

"Hiro is being nice to you, Sissy," Kisa said softly to me, "I'm so happy."

"You know it's a bet, right?" I laughed silently, watching Hiro walk in front of us, a pout on his face. "When we get to the park, the bet's done, and he might snap back to his clever self."

"Yes, but it's still nice to see him try. Maybe he'll get used to it," the tiger said, her grip on my hand tight. "I mean, he'll have to learn some day."

After exchanging smiles, I used my free hand and placed it on the side of my mouth, increasing the volume of my voice. "Hiro!" I hollered, "Come hold hands with us!"

"You're embarrassing me, Arya-chan," Hiro replied, turning around.

"Oh, okay, then can you hold Kisa's while I buy you guys some ice cream?" I suggested and got the reaction I wanted. He fumed, his cheeks a rosy pink, then almost objected, until Kisa held her hand out to him. He took it, and gave me a look.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, but only for a bit. I'll come with you, Arya-chan, when you buy ice cream. I'll make sure you don't mess up- I mean, get the wrong flavour." He mumbled something to Kisa, and she nodded in response. He walked up to me, and pulled out a few coins.

"It's fine, Hiro," I protested again, smiling, "I can pay for you."

"Quiet, Arya-chan," Hiro snapped, "and let me go with you." He grabbed me by my sleeve and dragged me to the ice cream stand.

* * *

"One scoop of chocolate and another of cookie dough ice cream, please," I ordered to the woman working.

Hiro grumbled, "And one mint chocolate please." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hiro-"

"Don't think you can win me over by acting all nice and forgiving." He noted sternly.

"Oh."

He glanced over at me, then quickly turned away. "I hate it. Why do I have to be like this?"

"Like what? Being nice to me?"

"No, being a kid. A spoiled child. What's so special about you? Can _you_ really fix anyone's problems? Can you save anyone?" He questioned. He bit his lip, and looked down. Hiro glared at me. "Are you deaf, woman? Say something!"

I thought a bit. "Nice timing, Hiro." I said, nudging him. "The bet's over."

"Yeah, _now _it is." Hiro said, "Didn't you just hear me stop using the suffix? You really are deaf."

I giggled, "Not bad, Hiro. You lasted a day being nice to me."

"Was there really any point in this whole bet?" He demanded.

"I was just... curious."

Then, Hiro was silent. He quietly eyed the woman scooping the ice cream. He muttered something intelligible.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

More silence. I smiled, "I also got to see how nice you really are. You're a sweet boy, Hiro."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Who said I was being honest when I was being kind to you? I did that because I wanted to prove you wrong, not because I wanted to actually be nice to you."

"Seriously. I can see why Kisa really likes you." I replied, "I dream for a guy to have enough courage to say how they really feel, even if sometimes speaking your mind can hurt others."

"So what are you saying? It's bad to tell the truth?" Hiro questioned.

"No, but you just have to learn when and when not to speak." I answered, "You're almost there, Hiro. You're like a prince in training, and you're actually way ahead."

"What?"

Sighing, I joked, "Now who's deaf?"

"Still you." He murmured. He paused. "So I'm Kisa's prince?"

"Yeah, but you're still growing up, Hiro," I told him, "yet, I can see a lot of potential in you. That courage, that kindness - even though I rarely see it-"

"Hey!"

"- will make you into the kind of guy that will sweep Kisa off her feet and protect her, like any prince would." I explained.

He bit his lip, glancing over at Kisa who was sitting patiently at the park bench, "Prince, huh? Since when were you so good with relationships? How are you and that Riku guy?"

I choked out, blushing, "What..."

He smiled slightly. "Idiot."

The woman arrived with the ice cream, and I was about to pay when his hand stopped me, slapping against my wrist. He tossed his coins on the counter. I raised my eyebrows. "Hiro-?"

"Just shut it."

"You don't have to-"

"No. I'm paying. Or do you want to be rude and reject my offer?" He wrinkled his nose. "You think you're being nice, but you're just being annoying."

"Thank you. I owe you."

"Fine then."

After we got our ice cream, I added, "Oi, Hiro."

"Mm?"

"You knew the bet was over, and yet you still bought me ice cream."

"I... I didn't know the bet was over," he replied, looking away.

"Liar, I remember you saying it was over 'cause you stopped calling me 'Arya-chan'!" A grin spread on my face. "You were being nice to me! You were actually being nice to me, Hiro! You sweet boy!"

"It was just this once," he snapped, "Don't get used to it."

I sighed, "Aw, thank you again!"

"You sound like a pedophile," he grumbled, "Get away."

I continued to giggle like an idiot. "Wow, Hiro!"

"Shut up, lady!"

* * *

Kisa began to lick her chocolate ice cream, smiling as she ate it. "Thank you, Sissy!"

I chuckled, "Don't thank me. It was Hiro."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, thank you, Hiro." She smiled even wider. "I'm so happy..."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned away, hiding his hazel eyes behind his hair. He hesitated. "You're welcome."

"So, um, I was wondering," Kisa began, "do you think- I mean, do you want to spend next weekend at the park again? Sissy, Hiro and I? Can we all go again?" She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment.

I had a glimpse of Hiro's face. Disappointment. Annoyance. I took a deep breath, "Actually, why don't you two just go? I have plans already, sorry!"

Kisa began to blush. "Oh- well, if Sissy's busy, than-"

"It's fine, Hiro knows the way, don't you?" I shot a look at Hiro.

He was slow to react, but replied, "Uh- yeah, sure. Anything for Kisa."

Kisa clapped her hands together, and beamed, nodding. Meanwhile, I leaned in, my lips almost touching Hiro's ear. I whispered, "I've repaid my debt."

He only pushed me away, and rolled his eyes. I burst into laughter.

* * *

Next weekend came rather slowly, and I was so nervous.

"Give him a chance," I whispered to myself, "What could go wrong?"

"Where are you going?" A voice demanded as I was about to leave the house.

I jumped in shock. "K-Kyo!"

"Don't just stand there. Answer me."

"Going out with-" _Damn, he's just going to tease me again. _"Just going out for a walk alone."

"Why are you dressed up?"

"Isn't everyone?" I dead panned.

"Hell, I didn't mean it like that. I meant why are you dressed, y'know, better than you usually are?" he tried again.

"No reason." I answered simply. "I'm a girl. Let me dress how I want to."

I was wearing a ruffled, purple, floral skirt... It was actually Mai's. I matched it with a champagne coloured top.

"Okay, bye." I said quickly, heading out.

"Have fun, Miss Nadeshiko," Yuki added, walking in.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled nervously.

For some reason, it felt like the whole house knew where I was really going.

* * *

I shuffled my feet nervously as I walked towards the place where Riku and I were going to meet.

_That different road I took to the Sohma building, right? He said he lived somewhere around there too, so I doubt he'll be late._

I shut my eyes for a moment.

_Crap, what if _I'm_ late?_

I quickly checked my watch. Four minutes to noon. I started to pick up my pace, then ran as fast as my legs could take me without tripping. I was wearing sandals.

"Ku-kun!" I exclaimed, gasping for breath. The teen turned around, smiling cheekily. He was wearing a simple dark blue, long sleeved shirt, with black jeans.

"Arya," he said simply, waving.

I smiled, tucking some stray hairs in my face behind my ears. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"No, you didn't," he replied, and greeted me with a hug.

I flinched slightly, hoping he didn't notice it. Living with the Sohmas almost made hugging seem like it was a dangerous thing, and I got so used to it. I hesitated before I hugged him back. I pulled away, and realized both of our faces were a beet red. I laughed nervously.

Riku beamed. "I wanted to bring you to a café I always go to after school. If that's okay..."

"That's fine," I replied, sticking my hands into my pockets, "I'm in real need of a coffee, anyway." I took out my leather wallet, grinning, "And I can pay for myself."

"Yeah, don't worry. It's a modern one, not traditional." He laughed, "It's nearby here. Let's go."

* * *

The café was a bit small, with only five tables. Four were placed in a square, with the fifth one in the middle. The tables were circular and wooden with flowers carved at the legs. The seats were cream, and the cushions were plush.

"It's so cute here." I commented softly. Correction: It wasn't a bit small. Turns out there was a second floor, with the same interior design, only larger.

"We can just stay on the first level if you want," Riku offered.

"Sure," I said, as we found seats.

A young waitress who looked our age came to serve us. She passed a menu, and wore a fake, cheery smile. Obviously she was embarrassed of her job.

"Welcome to our café! Just to let you know, today we have a dessert of the day and it's two can eat for the price of one," she informed. She was wearing a candy pink apron and white skirt. Her dyed, strawberry blond hair was long and straight, hanging down her back, some strands rolling over her shoulder on to her chest.

"Wow, like half price?" I irked an eyebrow.

Another plastic smile. "Our chef is very generous."

"And what's the special for today, Satomi?" Riku asked, glancing up from the menu.

Satomi's smile softened a little bit, "Tiramisu."

"An Italian pastry?" I asked nicely. She gave me a curt nod. I leaned back in my seat, as if hiding from the looks she was giving me.

"Oh, Satomi, this is Arya Nadeshiko, one of my classmates from school," he added, gesturing towards me.

"Yes, she's very cute, Riku," she said, a hint of coldness in her tone.

I smiled shyly. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, Satomi. I'm Arya." I bowed slightly.

She returned a cheap smile, and bowed. "Nice to serve you today, Arya."

"Okay, we'll have the special, then," Riku concluded, clapping his menu shut. He grinned at me, "That has coffee in it, so..." He trailed off and chuckled.

"Then I'll have," I began, as my eyes searched through the beverages, "one small milk tea with tapioca pearls, please." Satomi nodded, and collected the menus.

"Thank you," he smiled, and she nodded gently back.

I said sweetly, "Thank you, Satomi."

An icy stare. "No problem," she said quickly, and took off to the kitchen.

I eyed her as she walked- no, practically strutted back. I pouted slightly. "Ku-kun...?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Satomi?" I asked, my eyes distant, still staring at the back counter.

"Yeah, I'm a regular here. She usually serves me," he answered.

I faced him. "Does she like her job?"

"I think so. She's one of the nicest waitresses here," he replied, smiling. Then it hit me. I smiled back weakly, "I can tell."

She wasn't embarrassed of her job, she just didn't like me. She liked Riku, and hated the fact I was with him.

"So how was that Sohma boy that stole your wallet? Hiro, was it?" Riku began.

"Yeah, Momiji and I found him." I laughed.

He laughed, too. "That's good. How is he? Being clever around you still?"

I smiled, "Yeah, but I think we're okay now."

"And how's Mai?"

"She loves him! But I don't think he feels the same way." I shrugged dramatically.

Satomi arrived with the desserts and my milk tea. We thanked her, and I avoided eye contact. I couldn't help but feel like she was watching from behind the counter as Riku and I continued to speak. Her eyes were like daggers, piercing through the back of my head. I could feel her gaze on me. It's pretty scary to have a jealous, anime waitress glaring at you.

* * *

I don't how we ended up like that, but I found Riku's arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the store.

"Um, thank you for bringing me, Ku-kun. It was really good. I loved it," I said.

He laughed softly, "I'm glad. I can bring you here again, if you want."

"That'll be nice." I muttered, feeling my face heat up.

"I think they're here... Hurry up!" I heard someone hiss. It was faint. I swear I heard that voice before. There was another voice, but I could barely make out their words. There were two voices. Then I thought I heard someone say my name. I looked around to find the source of the sound.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

I snapped back to reality. "Uh, yeah. P-perfectly fine. I just thought I heard something."

"Wanna sit down, Arya?"

"Yeah." He led me to a bench, and we sat down. I placed my hands on my lap.

"Ku-kun..." I began, feeling my face burn even more, "really, I had a fun time. Thank you. It's been a while since I went out like this, without- uh, stuff like last week happening."

He smiled faintly, "Yeah, I'm glad you spent it with me. Thanks."

"I- I should head home now, I guess." I said softly.

He nodded. "Of course. I can walk you home."

"Aw, thanks," I began, "but I'll be okay." I stood up and waved. "Bye, thank you, Riku."

"Uh-" he choked out, as I started to walk. "Wait, Arya!" I felt his warm hand grab my wrist, and he spun me around. His eyes met mine, and my cheeks immediately were dusted a light pink. He was leaning in towards me, and the world started to slow down, as if giving me a chance to react and see what was about to happen. My eyes slipped down to his lips, watching them. The pink on my cheeks deepened to a scarlet red.

_What are you doing? Move, Arya!_

He was nearly there, our faces only inches apart. I closed my eyes.

_Speak your mind!_

Suddenly, a voice from behind scolded, "What are you doing? Come back here, you stupid cat!" Then the world came back to regular speed, but my heart was pounding at a faster rate.

* * *

**A/N: Did you actually want to see Hiro as a butler as much as I did? XP And what do you think will happen with Arya and Riku? Let me know in a review! Thanks for reading! Until next chapter...!**


	19. Relationships

**A/N: Hey readers! ...So I'm on Summer Break! *fistpumps* XP Hopefully I'll get a few more reviews!**

* * *

In a Fruits Basket - Chapter 17: Relationships

Recap:

_What are you doing? Move, Arya!_

He was nearly there, our faces only inches apart. I closed my eyes.

_Speak your mind!_

Suddenly, a voice from behind scolded, "What are you doing? Come back here, you stupid cat!" Then the world came back to regular speed, but my heart was pounding at a faster rate.

* * *

The sound of that voice snapped me back to reality. Riku's arms were around my waist now. I shot my eyes open, and pressed my hands against his chest. I breathed, and pushed him away from me. "S-stop." I turned my head away, then looked around.

_Where did that voice come from?_

My jaw dropped as I saw Kyo in the middle of the sidewalk, frozen, with his hand extended towards me as if he was about to run into us. Behind him was Yuki, also frozen, about to grab him in a head lock.

"You guys?" I gasped out, and took a step back from Riku. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Nadeshiko!" Yuki exclaimed, putting his arms down and wore a nervous smile. "What a coincidence! We were just running errands, isn't that right, Kyo?"

"Uh, yeah. We needed to buy more milk." Kyo added.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mai and I bought milk two days ago."

"Yeah, I drank it all," Kyo said quickly.

I put my hands on my hips. "No, seriously, why are you here?"

I heard Riku mutter something. It sounded a bit like, "I knew it."

I sighed, "I- I'm sorry, Riku." _No, not Ku-kun anymore._ "I have to go."

"No, I'm sorry, too. I'll see you later, Arya," he replied gently, his face flushed.

"Um..." I began, biting my lips nervously. I wrapped my arms around him for a quick hug. "Bye."

He held on a bit longer. "Yeah. Bye." His voice was gentle, but I could hear the sadness he was trying to conceal.

"Um, Yuki, can I talk to you?" I began, walking over to him.

"Sure."

Then, it took only a moment when I heard Riku say to Kyo, "Looks like I lost." Yuki and I both turned to see what they were talking about.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kyo questioned.

"It's obvious..." Riku met eyes with me for a second, then looked back at Kyo, "I can't make her as happy as you Sohmas can."

"Riku-" I choked out.

Suddenly, Kyo grabbed him by the collar, clenching his teeth. "You better shut up, Yamamoto. You're the one who she hugged-"

"Go on," Riku said staring him in the eyes, "I guess I deserve it. I was being too forceful with Arya."

"Stop it, Kyo!" I snapped, and tore him away from Riku. I exhaled, feeling my face burn in embarrassment. "Okay, we've got some explaining to do," I mumbled to Yuki and Kyo, as I rushed to them, grabbing their wrists and began to walk back home.

I looked back at Riku one last time. I gave him a sad smile, as if to apologize once more. He simply nodded, like he forgave me. He understood now. The Sohmas were a big part of my life here, and he couldn't change it.

* * *

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" I questioned the two as we made our way into a super market. They said they were running errands and yet they didn't even bring any money. "You liars! I can tell when you're lying to me!"

"If you knew we were lying, then why'd you still bring us to the grocery market?" Kyo demanded.

I pulled out a few coins. "I'm just going to buy some gum, while you guys explain to me why you were spying on Riku and I!"

Yuki smiled sadly, "Forgive us, Miss Nadeshiko, we didn't mean for it to affect you like this."

"Yeah... well, it did," I frowned.

"If the stupid cat hadn't come out of his hiding place..." Yuki began, glaring at Kyo.

Kyo fumed. "Hey! You didn't even move at all! You know how Arya just lets people do whatever they want with her! Didn't you see the look on Yamamoto's face? Who else was gonna stop 'em?" He gritted his teeth. "Tch!"

"Either way, it was both of your faults! I'm glad I saw you guys, or else who knows how long you would've been there!" I exclaimed, and didn't notice the cashier staring at the three of us bickering. After I paid, I popped a piece of mint gum in my mouth.

Yuki placed a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, we're sorry. We were just worried about you."

"Y'mean _you_! I just came 'cause you would've screwed up," Kyo snapped as we walked out the door.

The rat muttered, "Says the one who actually screwed up and got Miss Nadeshiko upset with us."

"I would've found out sooner or later! I'm upset because you don't think I can handle things on my own!" I said, stopping their upcoming argument.

"But the thing was you _couldn't _when you were with Yamamoto," Kyo scolded me.

I pursed my lips in anger, narrowing my eyes, then sighed. He was right. I put my hands up, and stepped between them. "Alright, I forgive you guys." I then smiled faintly. "I'm glad you care so much... and if it weren't for you two, I might've ended up kissing Riku when I didn't want to." I groaned, "Gosh, so much is going on in one day."

Kyo pointed a finger at Yuki. "Ya see? I told you! If I didn't run out she would've been in even deeper shit than right now!"

"Just forget it, you stupid cat. What's important is that we made the right decision in picking up Miss Nadeshiko," Yuki replied coolly.

I continued to chew my gum, as I ran a hand through my dark hair. "And what does Shigure and Mai have to do with this?" I brought up, tilting my head to the side. "I actually wouldn't be surprised if they showed up instead of you two, or at least put you guys up to this."

"Um, no, actually," he began, "Mai went out shopping and Shigure was busy with work."

"So how'd you find out about Riku and I?" I questioned.

The Sohma boys hesitated. "Momiji," they said together.

My mouth hung open so long my gum almost fell out. "Ah. Makes sense."

We continued to walk home. Yuki walked ahead for some reason, not looking back. He was probably embarrassed. Kyo and I were closely walking behind him.

"Hey," Kyo said softly.

"What?"

"Just tell us if that bastard Yamamoto tries anything funny with you again, alright?" He ordered.

"It was a harmless kiss, Kyo," I reminded him.

He shot back, "It was harmless. You didn't want it though and you still didn't say anything about it."

"But I _didn't_ kiss him," I countered.

He retorted, "Yeah, 'cause I stepped in."

I frowned, and my head hung low. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't be an idiot next time," he said sternly.

"Uh, thanks," I uttered quickly, "I promise I'll speak my mind more."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that," he grumbled. There was a few moments of silence, until Yuki spoke up. "So, Miss Nadeshiko, you never saw Riku Yamamoto that way?"

"He's just a friend," I answered, feeling my face heat up.

"That's what I thought," Kyo said gruffly, "but he's all clingy around you."

"Hey, he's still my friend, y'know," I warned him.

"Whatever."

I paused. "But, you know that he'd never replace you guys, right?"

They both paused, too. Kyo mumbled, "You're... you're better off with him, though. With someone normal."

I scoffed. "Don't think like that. You guys are normal, too! And besides, I like spending time with you... Everything's fun with the Sohmas."

They both gave me a slightly sad look. Almost pained by the words I used. The rest of the way home was silent.

* * *

I didn't want to seem nosy like how Kyo and Yuki were with Riku and I, but I kept finding myself secretly watching Yuki and Mai together.

_I must be insane._

I was sitting by the door to the kitchen, chewing on a piece of my Pocky, a cracker stick dipped in chocolate, pretending to mind my own business. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki's arm reaching over Mai. I casually and carefully turned my head so I can get a clear view of them.

_Was he...?_

"Yuki, stop it! You're adding too much salt," Mai scolded, slapping the shaker out of his hand, "Anymore and the porridge will taste bad."

"That's bad luck... if you spill salt, I mean." Yuki noted, sweeping it off the counter and on to his hand. He brushed it off his hands into the trash.

"You adding too much salt is already bad luck," she replied, her eyes glued on the pot, as she slowly stirred it and threw in pieces of chopped chicken and green onions.

"Sorry," Yuki murmured, gazing at her as she continued to stir the pot.

Mai's focus was still on the food she was preparing. She replied, "Kyo was right. You really are a bad cook." She laughed lightly.

His face softened, his lips gently pressed together in a small smile. "Maybe you can teach me?"

"I doubt it," she said simply, pouting.

"Oh."

I wanted to let out a laugh. How blind my sister was. An ice princess, too!

* * *

It was never Mai who was late for school. It was always me because of my bad habit of sleeping in and leaving things until the last minute. This morning was a first.

"Hey!" I hollered, "Mai-Mai! We're gonna be late for school!"

"Stop calling me that, dammit!" She yelled from inside the house.

Yuki, Kyo and I sighed. The cat growled, "If she's taking too long, let's just leave without her!"

"I agree," I said.

Yuki shrugged. "Do what you want, but it's rude to leave without her."

"She's making us late, though!" I argued.

"So? You've made us late before!" Kyo countered.

"Who's side are you on?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

Suddenly, Mai ran out of the house, a piece of toast hanging from her mouth, quickly sliding the door behind her.

"Comung!" she exclaimed, "Wugong a eengay!"

"What?" The three of us asked for her to repeat herself.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she burst into a sprint, her toast miraculously still in one piece hanging from her mouth. The three of us shrugged. She'd have to tell us what she said later. The only thing to do was keep up with her so we won't be late either.

* * *

"I said," Mai began, swallowing, "'Come on, we're gonna be late'."

"Oh!" We replied, bobbing our heads. "That makes sense."

* * *

"Hey," Riku said quietly, as he passed me in the hall.

"Hi," I smiled sweetly, waving. He smiled back, and went to his class. I sighed. Our friendship hasn't been the same since.

Arisa chortled, "Oh Arya, you heart breaker."

My face began to grow hot. "H-hey, d-don't say that!"

She placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Aw, okay, I'm sorry. Look at you, all pink in the face. Aw..."

"Arisa, you know I don't like Riku in a romantic way," I commented, mumbling. I looked over at my other friend. She was silent.

"What's up, Saki?" I asked, inching closer. She had that distant look in her eyes. I mean, she always does, but something seemed different about it.

"Seriously Hana, what's gotten into you?" Arisa mused, waving a hand over her face.

Saki continued staring into space. Then I realized who was taking up that space: The President of the Yuki Fanclub, Motoko Minagawa and her group.

"Operation: get rid of Mai Nadeshiko is a go!" She said a bit too loudly, raising a hand in the air. "Keep this a secret. We must be discreet in order to protect our beloved Prince Yuki from her evil clutches. I plan to confront her-"

"No!" Her minions gasped, "Not with her horrible witch of a sister Arya and her friends protecting her all the time..."

I fumed. _Witch? That's it-!_

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's alone this time. I actually went out of my way to observe her when she's without our Prince Yuki," she stated, "and what a waste of time it was! Still, I'm sure it will work this time-"

"For a secret and discreet operation," Arisa began, shooting them a look, her eyes like daggers, "you're pretty damn loud."

All the girls jerked back, almost jumping out of their skin. "You! Don't think you can scare us off, Yankee-" one of the others shot back, pointing a trembling finger at her.

Saki slowly strode in, the air around her almost chilling. "Then what else will?" She inquired, tilting her head ever so slowly.

The next thing we knew, they ran so fast they left a trail of dust where they stood.

"Thanks again," I sighed.

"Man," Arisa scoffed, running a hand through her hair, "those damn girls won't leave you alone. It pisses the hell out of me!" She pulled me into a tight hug. "Now they're going for Mai, right? She's been awfully close with the Prince."

Saki nodded. "Yes, she's been spending a lot of time with him. Those girls have been watching them secretly."

I could feel goosebumps appear. Arisa and I exclaimed, releasing each other and facing her, "That's a crime!"

Saki sighed slowly. "No one in society seems to understand stalking someone is a bad thing. They'd like it to see as an observation. What fools."

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner?" I asked, still freaking out. Those fangirls were insane.

_Who the hell spies on Mai and Yuki? Well, I mean, I do that, but they _know_ I'm there, so I wouldn't consider it spying..._

"Arya, do us a favour and watch over your sister some more." Arisa ordered, "I mean, I know you guys argue a lot, but you have to put that aside!"

"Mai can take care of herself," I huffed. "I don't want to 'watch over her'."

"It's not just that, Arya," Saki added, "It's also for the safety of that Motoko girl and her friends."

"Yeah, Mai will kick their asses then get suspended." Arisa agreed, nodding her head, but then rubbed her chin. "Although, I wouldn't mind seeing the girls get knocked on their big ugly noses..." She mused, smirking.

* * *

I crept up behind a tree outside the school at the end of the day. I saw this coming. Motoko was going to "confront" Mai today. I guess I really am an expert on spying and eavesdropping. I hated it.

_Oh well, I'll put it to good use._

"Look at you..." Motoko began gently, walking towards Mai who was about to head home, "Walking alone, are you, Mai Nadeshiko?"

"Yes, Motoko. And you? Heading home? We've got a lot of homework assigned from Sensei," Mai answered coolly, shuffling her feet.

You could almost see the relief washing over the girl's face in response. Motoko adjusted the dark blue ribbons in her light brown hair, nodding slightly. I remember warning Mai about her a while back when I found out she stayed back a year, but it seemed like they knew each other. I realized that they were probably in the same class. It was Motoko's last year here, too.

Motoko's fist clenched, and she bit her lip, trembling.

"Is there something you wish to talk about, Motoko?" Mai asked softly, "You don't look okay."

Then the Yuki fangirl burst out, "You know what I want to talk about!"

Mai narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Hm?"

"Don't talk to me like that! You- you prince stealer!" Motoko snapped, "You know. You know how I feel!"

"Seriously, just go on with it," Mai sighed.

"Don't think so high of yourself just because you spend time with Yuki." She replied, "Do you... do you love him as much as I do?"

Mai's face flushed a bright pink. "Wait, wait. What?" She choked out.

Motoko smirked. "And everyone says he's got eyes for you. You're nothing more than a wannabe. You cling to him. You even stayed back a year just so you can be with him, am I right?" She thought she was getting somewhere.

"I stayed back because of my sister." Mai crossed her arms under her chest. "Motoko, I know all about your thing for Yuki, and I may be one of his friends, but to insult me like that? What the hell did I ever do to you? I'm always nice to you-"

"That's just an act for Prince Yuki! You're selfish, keeping him away from us." Motoko shot back, "Stay away from him!"

Her patience was growing thin now. "Listen, Minagawa," she began, teeth clenched, "your love for Yuki is nothing more than a strange obsession over someone you find good looking."

"It's more than that, Nadeshiko!"

"Do you even talk to him? Do you really know him?" she questioned.

"His everything is my everything."

"But you don't know everything."

"I- I love him!"

My sister rolled her eyes. "Then let him do what he wants, if you really do! If you love him, don't keep him all to yourself! That never leads to a good relationship. He's got a life he wants to live, y'know. You're the one who's selfish." She sighed. "Please, I'd like to put this behind us. You've been holding this against me since the start of the school year. I'm not even dating him."

Motoko growled, "But out of all people, how do you make him smile so genuinely? He never... he wasn't like that!"

Mai's face turned a scarlet red. She shook her head. "Motoko, don't let your jealousy get the best of you-"

"Just tell me! Do you love him as much as I do? Do you love Yuki?" She demanded, huffing.

"I-" she began, and looked away. Her eyes told me she did. The smallest hint of a gleam in her eyes whenever Motoko brought up how Yuki was always around Mai, and just the name itself. _Yuki. Yuki._

"I don't," she said, "no, I don't love-" Then a small gasp cut her off. Her eyes widened and I thought I could see tears start to form.

_Where was she looking off to?_

The two girls looked in the direction towards the doors, where a thin, dark haired male stood, his eyes staring back blankly.

"Y-Yuki...?" Mai whispered. She spoke a bit louder. "Yuki, how long were you there?"

"Sorry, was I... was I interrupting something?" He asked softy, but I could tell he heard everything. His face was a beet red, his eyes covered by his hair.

Mai's face flushed more, and she hid behind her hands. "I-" she choked out, "I have to go."

She began to run, but Yuki looked up and rushed to her, taking her arm. "Mai! Just hold on a sec-"

"Let me go, you idiot!" she snapped and jerked her arm away. Motoko's jaw dropped in shock. She just called Yuki an idiot. I saw tears brim slightly in my sister's eyes. She shook her head over and over, her bottom lip between her teeth. "St-stop it, leave me alone!"

She finally ran away, and I almost chased after her, when Motoko spoke up.

"Y-Yuki..." she began, "uh- um, what was that all about? I mean, why did Mai scream at you like that? That was so mean of her."

Yuki smiled sadly at her, and I thought she was going to swoon right in front of him. "Mai's just like that. She gets embarrassed easily, I think. That's how she deals with it."

"T-true," Motoko stuttered, nervously flicking her hair over her shoulder. "But to insult you like that, Yuki? How rude!" She blushed. "But, well, I mean, Mai can be nice when she wants to, but I wouldn't take it out on others."

"Are you always like this, Miss Minagawa?" Yuki asked gently, still staring off to where Mai had disappeared.

_Run after her. Run after her, dammit! Yuki!_

"L-like what?" She stammered again.

"Nothing."

"Was it annoying you?" She gasped, extending a hand, "I- I'm so sorry-"

Yuki paused. "No, the way you're nervous... it's kind of cute." He smiled slightly again.

_No, he wasn't talking about her. He was talking about Mai._

Motoko's blush deepened. "I-"

"Well, I have to go now," Yuki said. "I'll see you soon, Miss Minagawa?"

"Sure! Of course, Yuki!"

"But first..." he paused, clenching his fists. He exhaled. "Could you apologize to Mai?"

"Ah-" she began, but Yuki was already running in Mai's direction. I decided to chase after him too. He was so focused on finding Mai, he didn't notice me behind him until I called his name.

"Oh, Miss Nadeshiko," he began, frowning a bit.

"Why?" I said, my voice hoarse, catching my breath.

"Pardon?"

"Why didn't you just run after her?" I demanded, "Motoko would've been fine alone!"

Yuki's violet eyes widened. "So you saw..." I huffed, looking away. He went on. "I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He replied, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Your sister. This is the second time I've had to chase her."

"Who cares?" I exclaimed, and pushed him forward. He stumbled around, eyes even wider. I sighed slowly. "Sorry."

He adjusted his shirt. "I don't think your sister likes me. She keeps pushing me away from her," he answered, "I don't want to make her even more upset than she really is."

"No, please," I said, almost begging. I grabbed his sleeve. "Please."

He shook his head and smiled sadly. "Miss Nadeshiko, I'm not sure what you want me to do, but I don't think there's really anything I can do anyway."

I grabbed his arm, and pulled it close to me, and rested my head on his shoulder. We walked back to the house.

"Mai," I hissed under my breath, "you idiot."

If there was nothing he could do, then I knew that Mai had to do something about it instead. I just had to get her to do that.

* * *

We arrived home to Shigure and Kyo silent in the house. Shigure was reading, the sound of the pages flipping slowly. Kyo was practicing his martial arts, sending swift fists at the air. Neither of them spoke.

I cleared my throat. "Where's Mai?"

"Upstairs in her room, probably," Shigure mumble behind his book.

Kyo added, "Sulking, maybe?"

Yuki's eyes fell to the floor. "Let her do what she wants." He stayed in the kitchen, and sat down.

"What did you do now, huh, you damn rat?" Kyo demanded, walking in with a towel around his neck. Yuki's teeth clenched.

"Upset Mai again? Didn't I see this already? When she ran out of the house after her friends came over?" he went on.

"Kyo," I warned sternly.

His maroon eyes pierced mine. "She's your sister, Arya. How can you not be mad that rat boy's always upsetting her-"

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Yuki snarled.

From my point of view, it looked like Yuki just ran past him. No, he did more than that in those few seconds. Kyo was flat on his back, groaning in pain. He clutched his jaw.

Yuki huffed. "I can't even stand to look at you." He stormed off, fist balled up, knuckles white.

I sighed. I rushed over to Kyo's side, helping him up carefully. "You good?" We sat down on the porch.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

I took the towel he had around his neck and gently dabbed his sweaty temple, then his jaw. "Yuki's strong. I warned you, didn't I? Don't tick him off like that. He's gone through a lot today." I got some ice and placed it on his bruised lip. He shuddered.

"Like what?" He asked, gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

I carefully stroked the ice across the bruise, narrowing my eyes at it. Yuki must've punched him, and his nail might've cut him. I mumbled, "Mai issues."

He hissed, grabbing my wrist suddenly. "Okay, stop it already."

"Does it hurt?" I asked softly.

He nodded curtly, and pushed me away. He stood and headed back inside. I frowned slightly, looking away. "I can call Hatori."

He snapped, "I'm not that weak! I'm fine." He probably wasn't in the mood to talk to me. He just got beaten by Yuki again. "Arya?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thanks, for uh- the ice and stuff," he said quietly.

I nodded and smiled, "No problem. I'm glad you're alright." _Okay, one problem out of the way, better go to Mai!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Kyo smile a bit.

* * *

"Mai," I cooed, walking in, "what's wrong?" She faced me with puffy eyes and quivering lips. She choked out my name. "A-Arya."

I massaged my temple. "Why are you upset? All you did was give Motoko a taste of her own medicine!"

"It's not that," she murmured, gazing somewhere blankly.

"Then what is it?"

"I- I keep messing up in front of Yuki," she answered, "I don't think I can face him again."

I sighed. That's what Yuki said about her before. "Who cares?"

"I do."

"Mai-"

"It would be best... if you talked to him. I know you're the only one who can actually cheer him up and all-"

I slammed the side of my fist against the wall. She snapped her face in my direction, eyes wide. "You really are stupid!" I yelled at her.

"What?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Blind too! How could you say that?"

"Say what?"

"What do you mean I'm the 'only one'?" I demanded, "You don't even realize what you can do?"

_I've had enough._

"I don't understand, Arya!" She said back, standing up. She shot me an icy stare. "I- I can't do what you can! If I were like you, if I were you, then maybe I'd be talking to Yuki right now! If I were you..." Her voice fell, and she grunted in frustration. She burst out, "I want to be you!"

My jaw dropped in shock. She exclaimed. "How you get things you want with no problems, how you get along with others because of how sweet you are! That's your job, isn't it? To take care of Yuki and Kyo!"

_No. You're wrong._

"All this time... I just wanted to be you!" She twitched, her shoulders tense.

I clenched my fists, my nails digging into the palms of my hand. "Shut up!" I shouted, closing my eyes tightly, trying to contain the tears that tried to fall.

_You're so blind, Mai. Don't you see the way I act around you? How I always get mad at you? I want to be you. I envied you and you acted like it was no big deal. That's why I always argued with you._

"Shut up!" I said again, opening my eyes. A few tears slid down my face when I rushed over to her, slamming my hands against her wrists, pushing her backwards. She hit the wall and gasped out as the impact knocked the air out of her. I shook her vigorously under my grip. "Shut up!"

I looked her in the eyes, blinking a few times to let the tears go. "That... was me!" My head fell and hung low, as the tears slid off the bridge of my nose. They splashed on the bedroom floor.

I couldn't look at her. The expression on her face was taunting me. Pure shock. She had no idea. She had no idea how much...

"I wanted to be you!" I burst out. My grip on her relaxed, as my hands slipped off her. "You didn't even know how much I idolized you. How long I compared myself to you and tried to reach the expectations you've been setting."

"Arya..." she choked out, "I'm-"

"So if there are things..." I began, more hot, angry tears streaming down my face, "that only I can do, then there are also things that only _you_ can do! It wouldn't be the same if I were with Yuki!"

I stepped away from her, then finally met her gaze again.

"It was you who's been cheering him up! There are some things that only _you_ can do, too! Don't make him any more upset than he is because of your constant rejection! I can't make him as happy as you can, Mai!"

I had trouble breathing. All my words kept coming out.

"You don't even realize it; the way he looks at you... That's why I'm angry! You don't realize that it's _not_ me! You're the only one who can cheer him up right now!"

The tension was suffocating me. My throat burned and no tears came anymore.

"So why are you just standing here?" I demanded, stomping my foot.

Suddenly, she threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Arya. All those times I argued or hurt your feelings... I'm sorry." She began to cry on my shoulder, sniffling. Her arms twitched around me. "I didn't even know how bad of a sister I was."

_I'm sorry._

I gasped softly, limp in her arms. "I... I was also a bad sister," I choked out, "I am, too. Mai, I'm sorry, too!" I felt more tears come. I hugged her back, holding her close. "Don't let me get in the way."

_I'm sorry._

"Y-yeah," she breathed.

I managed a small smile, saying between sobs, "Now get out of here, idiot." She sniffed, releasing me and heading for the door. She faced me, wiping her eyes.

"Little pest," she shot back, smiling a bit. She quietly exited the room, closing the door behind her.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

**A/N: What are your thoughts on Mai and Arya finally apologizing and making up as sisters? I based it off of how Yuki and Kyo sort of made up too in the manga :) I felt a huge weight get off my chest knowing the story will be lighter and less chaotic now. Less writing about arguements now too, huh? Leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to Death's Inevitable Kiss for the small inspiration on Hana's dialogue about what stalking is in an anime XP Your review made my day and I had to use it!**

**Until next chapter...!**


End file.
